Our Angel Wings
by Korhil Tohru
Summary: FULL SUMMARY INSIDE Mainly NARUxHINA Secondary SASUxSAKU and GAAxOC other inside. I USE NON OVERPOWERED OCS
1. The Heiress

FULL SUMMARY.- Tsunade sends a team to recover a secret treasure stolen by the sound. Apparently it has the power to stop the Kyuubi, however the mission leads to terrible things as Sasuke comes into scene. The mission will start in chapter 3 or 4 Mainly NARUxHINA with SASUxSAKU and GAAxOC the other pairings are SHIKAxTEMARI INOxCHOUJI NEJIxTEN HANABIxKONOHAMARU MOEGIxUDON

I USE NON OVERPOWERED OCS

This is my first Naruto fic, please read and review, flames and anon review ARE allowed

This story comes after another fanfiction: Two Halves, written by Damewren. In my opinion its the best NaruXHina. It was uploaded in this page, however I can't find it any longer, thus here is the URL to it WWW(DOT)SAMIZAT(DOT)COM(SLASH)FANFICS(SLASH)DAMEWREN(SLASH)TWOHALVES1(DOT)HTML

Those of you who don't want to read it, or aren't sure if two halves interest you I'll add a summary of it.

**Tsunade sends Hinata and Naruto to train for three years with a student of hers. This new teacher is called Sora and takes the young ninjas to a mansion in the mountains, in the frontier of the west and east regions of the continent. While time flows Naruto and Hinata get together and found out about the truth of Naruto's parents**

**They learned a lot of jutsus (Hinata summons falcons), each one learns a new form of taijutsu that were created by a clan of the west called the kaze clan, and also recieve teachings in history, politics, and many others.**

**In the mission they also came to know the former team members of Sora: A blond woman named Yasu, and her husband named Nori. Yasu and Nori have a little daughter called Miki**

FIXES TO TWO HALVES (Only for those who did read Two halves) make the mission fall in the timeskip, instead of going with Jiraiya they go with Sora, for all the minor fixes, make it work yourselves

This is the only time I'll say this: **I do _not_ own the Naruto show, _nor_ Two Halves**

As usual I want to thank Hikari no Okami, the beatiful girl that does all the beta work for me, Lots of Love for you Okami

That's it, hope you like it

The Heiress

She woke up and stared at the ceiling above her, the day had come; she would fight with her sister to prove to her father, cousin, the clan, but mainly to herself that she was able to be the heiress. Today she would change what everyone thought about her, she would teach them that she wasn't the same shy little girl that once left. Being now almost 16 years old, her looks had changed a lot: now she had long hair and a fully developed body.

She left the bed and dressed up with her usual outfit. She had forfeited her old coat sometime ago, when they were with Sora. Standing in front of the mirror Hinata took a pair of hair sticks from her collection and raised her hair, she took a look at her self, the little girl that left the village three years ago was no more Now she was a real kunoichi, and a real woman who had trained hard in the west, who had sparred with his cousin, Neji and trained with Naruto for a month as preparation.

"Hinata-sama?" there was a knock at the door "Uzumaki-san is here to pick you up"

"Hai, please tell him to pass and wait for me, I will be right there"

"Understood"

Hinata finished getting dressed and went to meet her boyfriend. She found him in the garden that was in front of the living room, watching the pond.

"Ohayou, Naruto-kun" she said while smiling

"Ohayou Hina-chan" he answered turning around and gave her a foxy toothy grin "Are you ready?"

He had also changed a little bit, his face wasn't as rounded as when he was 13 years old, his hair was now a little longer, but was still the same spiky blond mess; his lightning blue eyes and the marks on his cheeks were still the same.

"As ready as I would ever be"

"C'mon! Just relax! Dattebayo. Remember that you have done things tougher that this before. Do you recall the test for the black belts of the kaze?"

"Yes, I know, but I can't help it. I'm nervous"

"Hey, don't worry, you will be great dattebayo" he said giving her a hug

"Ehem" sounded behind them

"NEJI-NI-SAN!" cried Hinata as she pushed Naruto a little away from her while blushing

"Ohayou, Neji, you couldn't find a better timing, could you dattebayo?" asked Naruto with a sarcastic tone

"If any of the members of the clan see you, both of you will have a lot of problems you know?" Stated the genius of the Hyuugas with his monotone voice

"Why you…!" started the blond just to be interrupted by his girlfriend

"He is right Naruto" said the kunoichi apologizing

"Hm! Fine!" finished Naruto a little angry

"Hinata-sama, Naruto-san, we must go now to the arena or we will be late"

"Hai Neji-ni-san, Naruto-kun, shall we go?"

"Sure, let's go"

The three of them walked outside of the Hyuuga compound and started to walk

"Hinata-sama, will you use the Jyuuken or the style you learned in the west?"

"Well, this fight is to decide who of us will be the heir, so it is obvious that our father wants us to use the clan's style, however, I don't want to lose, not because I really care about who of us is the heir, but to demonstrate to father, Hanabi, the whole clan, and myself, that I'm a capable kunoichi"

"But you are a very capable shinobi, Hinata! I've seen you take down some really though guys dattebayo" said Naruto loudly

"He is right, I was able to see in this last month how good you are; however, Hanabi-sama has trained in this style for three years more than yourself. She has attained an excellent level and her stance is perfect. The only other member in the clan history who got that level at such a young age is Hiashi-sama, and I do not want to be disrespectful but you still have flaws in your performance"

"EHH!? Come on! Hinata will win for sure! Dattebayo!" Said the blond and hugged his girlfriend

'_Neji-ni-san is right sweetheart'_ thought Hinata while giving a smile to Naruto

They reached their destination: the same arena used for the chunnin examns when they were younger. Neji went to the crowd area, while Naruto and Hinata stayed in the tunnel that leaded to the battle arena

"You will be ok, Hina-chan" said the blond with his usual foxy smile

"Yeah, piece of cake" answered the white-lilac eyed girl with a gentle smile, but in her head she knew that it wouldn't be like that at all.

"Just remember" said the orange wearing shinobi a little serious "I love you, heiress of the Hyuuga or not dattebayo"

That was exactly what she needed to hear.

"Oh! Naruto!" the young Hyuuga was almost crying when she kissed the man she loved, putting her arms around his neck. Both of them blushed slightly, and stayed there looking into each other eyes for a moment after the kiss.

"Now Hina-chan, you should be going, Hanabi-neechan, and Hiashi-otousan are waiting for you, my love"

"Hai!" said Hinata, all her stress now clearly dispelled

"We will all be cheering you, Gambatte!"

The girl walked into the stadium and was blinded for a second by the shining light of the morning sun and deaf by the crowd which roared by her presence. Naruto went to the zone reserved for other participants, so he could watch from a better angle although he wouldn't participate 'You will be alright Hina-chan, don't worry'

In the arena Hanabi and the jounin Kurenai, former sensei of Hinata looked at the arriving kunoichi. Hanabi was very tall for her age, she was almost an inch taller that her older sister, her hair was short, as it was easier to train like that, she was wearing her usual training outfit, a larger version of the one she used being a child, her features remaindered Hinata of her mother; Kurenai on the other hand had't changed a bit in the last three years.

"Fine then, you both are here" stated the jounin

"Welcome, Hinata-oneesama, I'm glad you could join us"

"Ohayou, Hanabi-neesan" saluted each of the girls as they met in the field

"Why are these much people here, Kurenai-san?" asked Hanabi

"Why, everyone wants to see who the new head of the Hyuuga clan is. Being the most prestigious clan, one of the strongest in the shinobi world and also having an advanced blood line, no one would miss it. We won't make them wait longer and start the combat immediately, the fight will not stop until either of you surrender or gets defeated, at any point I can, and will stop the fight to prevent unnecessary losses, did I made myself clear?"

Both girls nodded

"Ok, then Ready"

The Hyuuga girls took combat stances

"Steady"

The veins around their eyes became visible as their Byakugan activated

"FIGHT"

Hanabi charged against Hinata who barely defended the attacks of her younger sister

'_Ugh! Her jyuuken is perfect! She is nearly as good as Neji-nisan!!_'

They kept interchanging blows, Hanabi controlling the rhythm of the fight, giving no chance for Hinata to come out with a strategy. Desperate, Hinata reached for a kunai and threw it to Hanabi, stopping her offense for a second, which she used to jump away and put some distance between them.

'_Easy Hina-chan, you can do it!_' Naruto could easily see the difference between the girls, and analyzed the situation. Meanwhile, in the crowd, the rest of rookie nine as well as Neji's team where watching the battle.

"HINATA! C'MON! KICK HER ASS!" shouted Kiba

"…That won't be easy…" said seriously Shino

"What did you say?!"

"He's right Kiba" Interrupted Shikamaru "I hate to admit it, but the style of that girl fairly surpasses Hinata's; she's pretty good. Tsk! What a troublesome scenario"

"So Hinata will lose? That's what you think Shikamaru?" asked Chouji worried

"If everything remains the way it is going now, yes, Hinata's chances are minimal" replied the shadow user shinobi.

"But! There most be something Hinata can do!" cried Ino

"There is" the words from Neji make all the faces shine again

"And what is it Neji?" asked Tenten

"Hanabi-sama is raised and trained within the Hyuuga tradition, which means she excels in the Jyuuken, the clan's taijutsu style; however, there is a lack in the use of genjutsu and ninjutsu in the Hyuuga's training"

"So Hanabi focus on taijutsu, like you and Lee" confirmed Shino

"More or less, because of that Hanabi-sama has a better level in her taijutsu, but she excels not only because of that, but also because she trained for a longer time than Hinata-sama. Yet even if Hinata-sama didn't trained in the jyuuken during her training trip with Naruto-san she did trained in another style and has a decent level at it, also got a good level in ninjutsu and genjutsu"

"Then who of them is stronger?" asked Lee seriously

"Of that, I can't be sure, Hanabi-sama is focused on taijutsu, like Lee here, while Hinata –sama has a more rounded training"

"FINE" Sakura stood up "COME ON HINATA! YOU CAN DO IT!"

"SHE'S RIGHT!" Ino was also on her feet "GIVE IT YOUR BEST HINATA"

"SHOW US YOUR NEW STRENGH!" shouted Kiba with Akamaru barking loudly

"LET THE POWER OF YOUTH FLOW THROUGH YOU!" cheered Lee

"GO HINATA!" Shouted all at unison except for Neji and Shino who only kept smiling

The shouting reached Hinata's ears and she regained her spirit.

'_I can't loose! Not this fast!_

The older of the fighters made a cross shaped seal "Shadow clone Jutsu!" and 3 copies of the kunoichi appeared beside the real one

"Shadow clones!" said her sister under her breath

The four Hinatas charged to Hanabi, who in her surprised state was barely able defend herself, but after a few hits she forced the clones to retreat a little.

"I will not lose that easily onee-sama"

Hanabi seemed as good as new but Hinata was starting to look tired. The Hinatas ran around the younger Hyuuga, flanking her. "Summoning Jutsu" cryed the four kunoichi and with a poof and a cloud of smoke four little birds appeared and attacked Hanabi as Hinata and her clones draw two handful of shuriken. The birds distracted Hanabi only a short while, because no matter where the birds attacked or the angle they used her target was always able to dodge and counterattack, but swiftly shuriken flew whistling to support the summoned animals from all around Hanabi, But when she was near to receive them with a quick spin and chakra being release from all her tenketsu she performed the Kaiten. Hinata, with perfect timing waited until Hanabi was stopping from her spinning and threw her a kunai. The missile wounded Hanabi in the shoulder and exploded immediately after. The explosion debris cleared up to reveal just a burned log.

"A substitution!" Said Hinata as one of her clones disappeared with a poof in a cloud of smoke. As Hanabi came out of the cloud two more kunai flew to her, but she deflected them easily and the kunai exploded harmlessly. The clones disappeared with more poofs and smoke after receiving Hanabi's attacks until only the real one remained on foot.

"Those Shadow Clones disappear after receiving one hit. That's easy to overcome Oneesama" Hanabi changed her stance and prepared to perform the 64 palms attack. A huge green divination circle appeared on the floor below the girl. With a rush she charged

"2 points! 4 Points! 8 Points! 16 Points! 32 Points! 64 Points!" Hanabi stopped after striking the tenketsu of her older sister. Or she thought she did. The body of Hinata turned to mud.

"Puff, I was able to use a substitution" Hinata said to herself behind a nearby tree. Some of her tenketsu closed by the attack.

"You weren't able to avoid completely, right? oneesama?"

"Right Hanabi-neesan" with a smoke cloud and some leafs flying Hinata appeared crouched in front of her sister and threw an uppercut with her palm opened to the chin, followed by a quick combination of punches to the breast. Hanabi punched her sister forcing her to pull out her attack.

Hanabi felt dizzy, the ground under her feet moved crazily, and also had some hard time breathing

"What was that?" demanded a worried Hanabi

"I damaged your internal ear affecting your balance, and also got a hit on your solar plexus, that will affect your breathing"

'_How come I wasn't able to defend from that? Was that even Jyuuken?_' the younger Hyuuga noticed that a dim ray of chakra emerged from the palms of her sister

Hinata resumed fighting stance; however the stance she took surprised everyone but Naruto: One foot in front of her, the other at the height of the shoulder, knees slightly flexed; one hand in front of her, the other one at her side, elbow flexed.

"So, that's the taijutu Hinata trained at for these last three years?" asked Sakura to Neji

"No, it isn't" answered Neji slightly surprised "I have sparred with her using both the Jyuuken and the Shina To Be, the one she practiced in the west, and I can say that stance isn't from one of them"

"What does that mean?" asked Tenten

"It means she will fight using another style" replied Shikamaru 'Troublesome'

"But when did she learn it?" it was Kiba now

"Maybe" started Lee "She created it herself?"

"Her own Hinata taijutsu style" stated Chouji

Naruto smiled; of course he knew that stance. Both of them had developed alterations to the taijutsu of the kazes, thus making styles that better suited them. "Go for her Hina-chan"

"I will not be defeated" Said Hanabi

"I was afraid you'd said that…"

"If Hinata really created her own style then…" Started Lee

"If that's true then…" Continued Neji

"The real encounter has just begun" Said Hinata, Neji, and Naruto at unison.

Hanabi charged before throwing a flying spinning kick which Hinata parried without trouble, continuing with consecutive punches and kicks that were also parried, evaded or dodged with the grace and nearly perfect balance of Hinata.

"Sugoii!" yelled Tenten

"She's amazing" seconded Chouji

"She has improved a lot" added Shino seriously

"Those years really served her good!" said Sakura

"She created a new taijutsu style, how troublesome" muttered Shikamaru

"Troublesome, but it's evening the odds!" reminded him Ino

"WHAT AN AMAZING DEMOSTRATION OF THE POWER OF YOUTH!" stated Lee while everyone gave him a _what's with this guy_ kind of look

'_Ugh! I can't land a hit! Onee-sama is stopping all my blows! This isn't good!_' cursed Hanabi

Hinata slipped her foot, making Hanabi lose her balance almost making her trip over, giving Hinata the opportunity to attack. But the blow only landed on a bunch of leaves as she hit a substitution.

Her Byakugan quickly revealed a wave of kunai that went flying towards her from all directions. When Hinata jumped a lot of kunai stabbed the ground where she was standing a second before. A new round of kunai were fired from the trees.

"She won't be able to dodge 'em in middle air!" barked Kiba

"Oh no!" moaned Tenten

"Finished" declared Chouji a voice of defeat

"Wait" called Neji "Look"

Twisting and releasing chakra from the palm of her hands that quickly sewed a spinning net of chakra around her, Hinata deflected the flying weapons and landed gracefully on her feet

"Yay!" Shouted Naruto "Go! Go! Hinata go! Go!" cheered him moving a pair of fans with the words _best shinobi_ on them and throwing confetti

"Jeez, he never changes uh?" asked rhetorically Ino

'Our good, old Naruto' thought Sakura and a smile was on her face

Hinata stood there, in the place she landed, Byakugan now deactivated.

"She just performed the Kaiten with a taijutsu I have never seen before; supposedly that technique was only able to be performed within the Jyuuken stance."

In that second, Hinata vanished in a poof, causing great commotion.

"What? A genjutsu? But then where is she? I can't see her around me, above? No, below? Neither, then…where are you Onee-sama?"

In the crowd area Neji and Hiashi looked for Hinata with the help of their Byakugan, but had the same luck of Hanabi

"I see, so she is using _that. _Who would think a trick for playing hide and seek would be this useful?" questioned Naruto himself

"What's happening?" Hanabi was starting to get nervous "How come I can't find her? My Byakugan has been able to pierce any genjutsu I have encountered before! Father used to say that she was really weak, but in fact my sister is very strong" said Hanabi from her hiding place behind a tree.

"That's really nice of you Nee-san" the voice of her older sister came from behind her

"Onee…sama" Hanabi turned to see Hinata standing before her 'How did she managed to stalk all the way behind me?'

"I'm glad" continued the older of the girls "That I have earned your acknowledgement. It means a lot to me. I don't really want to be the heiress if I have to step over you to achieve it. Do you want to be the heiress? I mean, you are always training so I thought that you wanted the position"

"Onee-sama…I trained because I wanted to become a good sister for you! You were the one who always trained so hard and under so much pressure, from dad, the clan; always trying to become stronger. Neji-ni-san is a prodigy, he has it easy! But you were the one who lived everyday trying to meet the expectations everyone had for you. I don't know how you didn't explode! I admired you a lot because of that. Thanks to you I was able be a little more relaxed. I have always wanted to thank you about that. Being sincere I rather not take that pressure over me…and also…I think that you are now more than capable of holding the title, not only because of your abilities, but because I can feel you are more confident in yourself"

"Ha-hanabi…-chan…But! If-f you didn't want the title of heiress then why did you accepted to participate in this?"

"Ah! That was because I wanted to test your training of these three years as well as mine. And also because I know father underestimates you, so I intended to improve how he sees you."

"But, why are you doing this?"

"Because you will be a great heiress! And also because a Hokage deserves a wife with an important position in the village don't you think so?"

Hinata blushed wildly "Nee-chan did…did you…"

"Know? About Uzumaki Naruto-kun and yourself Onee-sama? Of course! I mean I'm also a girl, and if that wasn't enough I'm your sister!"

"Hanabi-chan" tears almost droping from her eyes, Hinata wanted to hug her little sister, but she knew that wasn't a good idea, because their father's Byakugan was upon them, and it was strange enough that they were talking to each other hidden in the trees. "I would like to finish this, fighting seriously, both of us at our hundred percent, as real kunoichis" added Hanabi with a smile

"I agree, ready?" asked the older one getting her guard up

"Ready! Uh, and Oneesama?" the other girl got her guard up too

"Cut the 'sama', 'chan' me please" the happiness within Hinata was unbearable **_For those of you not used to honorifics, sama is used when you address someone with respect and chan when you address someone you care, like your siblings (in normal relations nnU), your parents, girlfriend/boyfriend, and similar situations_**

"Fine, Onee-chan?"

"Hai?"

"I love you"

"I love you too" Hinata started the offensive this time, pushing forward towards the center of the arena as both of the girls interchanged blows

"They are here again" called Chouji

"Yes they are…but…" Shikamaru stared at the combatants

"But…is it just me or they are being too gentle with one another? Now that I think about it, I kinda remember a fight like this…two kunoichi fighting gentle…why can't I remember?" Tenten tried to remember why it seamed so familiar while Ino and Sakura smiled to each other

"Please, Nee-chan, no holding back" pleaded Hanabi pulling a kunai and stabbing Hinata with it, blood spitted around

"Right, sorry! Shadow Clones Jutsu!" a pack of clones charged against Hanabi, meanwhile Hinata concentrated an amount of chakra in her hand, glowing light green

"That's! A HEALING JUTSU! SHE EVEN KNOWS HOW TO DO THAT?!" Shouted Sakura, as Inner Sakura stated "THAT BITCH WON'T TAKE MY PLACE AS THE SPECIAL MED-NIN! I AM WAY BETTER!"

"What did you say? Medical ninjutsu?" asked Ino "You think Hinata is also a medic ninja?"

"I don't think she has a lot of training at it, I can see some minor flaws. Now that I think about it Tsunade-sensei told me once that the woman who took care of Hinata and Naruto was a former student of hers"

Hinata healed herself while her clones distracted her sister, buying her the time to perform the jutsu. Soon the last clone disappeared due to a shuriken impact

"Nee-chan, you are really amazing" praised Hanabi panting

"You too, imouto-chan, No matter what technique I use you seem to counter it without much trouble" Hinata was at her limit

"I'm getting tired"

"I'm exhausted"

"Let's finish this in the next move ok?"

"Fine, no holding back, right Onee-chan"

"Hai, Imouto-chan"

Hanabi took position to perform the 128 hands technique and a green divination circle appeared anew under her feet. Hinata assumed a new position: right hand abover head, the left at the height of her hips, arms stretched forming a diagonal, her left leg normal the right slightly flexed. A blue divination circle appeared below her and the chakra beams emerged from her hands again. Hinata knew she was in a big trouble, because she never learned how to perform something beyond the 64 palms, but she had to give it a try anyway. 'I have to focus on defending myself first!' told herself Hinata

The girls performed their techniques at the same time

"2 points!" they shouted, as the techniques were countering each other

"4 points!" each blow from Hinata countered two from Hanabi, but the speed of Hanabi was greater, so that allowed her to keep out the pace

"8 points! 16 points! 32 points! 64points!" both Hyuugas released their blows

"128 points!" Hanabi, who was a step further finished her attack but her sister technique also countered it

'We are equal in it' thought Hanabi, she knew that by the speed her sister showed she wasn't able to use more that 64 blows with that technique

'_NOW_' "ANGEL'S ASSAULT!" Hinata cried as her wide opened palm stroke the chest of her sister "65 points!"

As Hanabi flew knocked back by the attack she analyzed what had happened: Her sister had spun over her feet and used the kinetic energy of the last blows to give a last hit. She knew that the weak point in that Hyuuga technique was that the user was left without defenses for less than a second due to the kinetic energy used. She also knew that it was impossible to use that energy to continue the attack from that position with the Jyuuken style, however, her sister style allowed her to manage another hit. It was nearly unbelievable. But her biggest surprise came when she noticed that the last hit didn't made any damage. Yet, when she tried to recover from the blow her body felt numb and negated to follow her orders. 'So, the last hit stunned me' the younger Hyuuga knew she was a sitting duck for the next attack

'_One more step! First gate! OPEN! Principle of Focus!_' Hinata focused her chakra to bust her body. She grappled Hanabi and threw her into the sky. With blinding speed she appeared behind Hanabi and kicked her elevating her even more. Once more Hinata caught up to her sister and with a punch to the belly from the front Hanabi flew even higher into the air. For a last time Hinata appeared in the air faster than the numb body of Hanabi did. Using both hands Hinata hit her sister sending her to the ground. But before she could feel the hard ground Hanabi met in her belly the palm of her sister, who was already waiting for her in the ground, taking the air out of her lungs. Using her other hand Hinata hit her sister and released a huge amount of chakra that projected Hanabi into the wall "MOON BARRAGE!" Hinata fell to her knees, unable to move a finger

Hanabi had her eyes closed, the wall had cracked at the spot she impacted against it, and she wasn't moving

Kurenai ran closer to the girls "She isn't…? Right?" asked to Hinata

"Of course not! She is my beloved little sister, she is only unconscious, however bring here the medical team Kurenai-sensei, please"

The medical team reached Hanabi within seconds and checked her up

'_You have become very strong, confident, intelligent, and also gorgeous. It seems the later blossom is the most beautiful of all_' were the thoughts of Kurenai towards her former student

"HINA-CHAN YOU WERE GREAT!" Naruto came running took his girlfriend by the waist and lift her up spinning around

"Naruto-kun! I'm feeling dizzy"

"Naruto! She just had a very tight battle!" interrupted Kurenai

"Ou, yeah, sorry, Hina-chan" apologized the blond putting down the girl

"It's ok".

"Here Hinata, eat this soldier pill" instructed Kurenai

"Thanks" the girl took the medicine and regained part of her chakra

At that moment, Hiashi, Hinata's father, and Tsunade, the fifth Hokage, came walking to where Naruto, Hinata, and Kurenai were

"What's her situation?" asked Tsunade to the leader of the medics

"She is alright, the internal damage is minimal, she only fainted" answered the medic

"Thank you" Tsunade felt relieved "Well Hiashi, she's the winner" continued the fifth referring to Hinata

"Indeed she defeated Hanabi" affirmed the current leader of the Hyuuga clan "However" he said turning to face her daughter "You disobeyed me, I told you to forget that style you learned from your other sensei"

"It's true that I did not fight using the Jyuuken" said Hinata almost in a whisper, putting all her courage in her voice "But, neither did I used the style I learned in the west, what you saw earlier was a style I created by fusing both styles and fixed it with some of my own ideas, and Naruto-san here also helped me"

"Fa-father" the fragile voice of Hanabi called "She won fair and square, maybe that wasn't the taijutsu you taught her, but it outlasted the one you taught me. She performed techniques that only the Jyuuken was supposed to be able use, and performed them perfectly, better than I did. I'm sorry I wasn't able to put up a better fight father. Onee-chan, thanks for fighting for real with me, I'm proud of being your sister"

"Imouto-chan, it's all the way around" answered a happy Hinata

"Naruto-oniisan, take care of her, you will? If something happens to her, I'll kill you" said Hanabi to Naruto and smiled to him.

"Don't worry; I'll protect her for sure! I don't wanna have you hunting me, dattebayo" replied the blond giving the younger Hyuuga the thumps

"Hiashi-sama" the leader of the medic team spoke "We will take care to the hospital for examination; you will be able to take her home after that"

"Thank you" said Hiashi politely

"Hiashi-sama" the voice of the blue eyed was full of respect and calm "Even if Hinata did used another taijutsu she also showed great chakra control, to fight with one's tenketsu closed isn't easy, I can tell by experience; what's more! she performed advanced jutsus such as healing, summoning, creating material clones, and using genjutsus good enough to fool even the Byakugan" the diplomatic tone of voice the blond used carried the words with conviction, truth, and confidence. Both Hiashi and Tsunade were really impressed by the way Naruto spoke.

"He is right Hiashi, she did show resourcefulness, good improvisation, and a quick mind with a vast arsenal of techniques" admitted Tsunade

'_You all are right she did a great job_ "Hinata" called Hiashi with a cold tone

"Ha-hai, father"

"Wear proudly the title of heiress of our clan, you have earned it, congratulations" the cold and serious expression in the face of Hiashi melted to one of love and caring, and his voice denoted how proud of his daughter he was. Hiashi turned over his feet and followed the medic, leaving a surprised Tsunade, Hinata, Naruto, and Kurenai

"Di-did you heard that Hina-chan? You are the heiress!! dateebayo"

"Yes, I did it! I did it! Oh! I can't believe I did it!" Naruto and Hinata were really happy, jumping up and down with their hands together

"Congratulations Hinata, that was really amazing" Kurenai stated

"I can see Sora did one hell of a job uh? That goes for you too Naruto, I didn't know you could be that _diplomatic_" said the slug sannin

"Heh, I agree, Sora-neesan did well with us dattebayo" accepted Naruto with his foxy grin and a hand behind his head "Thanks for sending us with her, baa-chan"

"NARUTO! HINATA!" Sakura, Ino, Chouji, Kiba, and Shino came running with Lee, Neji, Tenten, and Shikamaru walking slightly behind them

"HINATA YOU WERE SO GREAT!" yelled Sakura holding Hinata's hands when they reached them

"Very good" added Chouji

"HELL YEAH! I knew you had potential" stated Kiba with an arm around Hinata's shoulders

"Keep your hands where I can see them dog-boy" warned Naruto with a serious-friendly tone of voice

"Don't trust your girl?" asked Kiba half joking

"The one I don't trust is you! Dattebayo" was the answer

Neji, Tenten, Lee, and Shikamaru arrived at the center of the arena where the other were standing

"Nicely done Hinata-sama, I'm very impressed by…" started Neji but were interrupted by Tenten

"WAY TO GO GIRL! YOU SHOWN EVERYONE WHAT YOU ARE MADE OF!"

"Your taijutsu was really impressive, a very nice exhibition indeed" said Lee

"Yay! We gotta celebrate this! My treat, where you wanna go Hina-chan?" asked the orange wearing shinobi

"Ano…do you remember the restaurant that opened recently in the edge of the village?" asked Hinata back

"The one we went a few weeks ago right? The fancy one?"

"Only if it's ok with you"

"Of course!" 'It will cut my budget for the month somehow but I'm sure I could ask for some extra mission to baa-chan to compensate later' "Hinata please, lead the way, I'll catch with you in no time, ok?"

"Hai, Naruto-kun"

With that, Naruto went to the hospital. He asked for Hanabi's room and there he met with Hiashi, Tsunade, and Hanabi sitting on the bed passing some medicine

"Excuse me Hiashi-sama, we are going to a restaurant in the edge of town to celebrate, and I would like to know if Hanabi-chan could join us"

"That" answered Hiashi "Depends on what she wants and what the medics say"

"Well, Hanabi-chan?" asked the blond teen

"Uh, sure, I'd love to" answered her with a slight smile

"Great, now we only have to wait for what the doctors will say. Another thing, Tsunade-baachan, I found this, and I think you should read it" Naruto handed a scroll to Tsunade, she opened it and started reading it "Hiashi-sama, sorry, one last thing, please"

"What is it Uzumaki-san?"

"I would like to ask you _that_ again"

"I have already told you that that it is not possible"

"Hiashi! You should read this!" said Tsunade handling the scroll to the Hyuuga's main family head

"What is it Hokage-sama?" he took the scroll and started reading, his eyes widened as he finished "Is this paper…not a fake?"

"It's real, no doubt, it has his seal, and no one but him had access to that seal"

"That's the last thing you asked me Hiashi-sama" Said Naruto

"Yes that is right, you have completed all my tests" replied Hiashi with a smile

"Naruto grinned "So…I can?"

"Yes, you can"

"Thank you very much" Naruto bowed slightly

A group of medics took Hanabi and after a few minutes they returned her

"Hokage-sama, we followed your instructions and did everything as you said" said one of the medics

"Excellent, what's her situation?" asked the blond woman

"She is alright, the few wounds she had are already healed, and we gave her a soldier's pill"

"Father, Hokage-sama, will I be able to go out of the hospital? Asked the young Hyuuga girl

"You already know I don't oppose as long as Hokage-sama says it's alright"

"Well, I wound like you to be here at night for examination…alright, you can go, but on a wheelchair, I don't want to you to push yourself" allowed Tsunade

"Hai"

"Well Hanabi-chan, are you ready to go then? Everyone should already be waiting for us"

"Yes Naruto-niisan"

A nurse brought a wheelchair and Naruto pushed Hanabi out of the building

"We will need to move fast, so get on my back I will carry you there"

"O-ok" Hanabi got on Naruto's back and he took the folded wheelchair on one of his arms

"Hold thight" Naruto started to run and jump over the rooftops

"Nii-san?"

"Yes?"

"What was the scroll you gave to the Hokage and to my father?"

"Well, it's a little long to explain. I asked for his permission about a month ago to propose to your sister"

"WHA…?!"

"Hey! No yelling in my ear!"

"Gomen ne! It's just it caught me flat-footed"

"No worries"

"But what was the scroll then?"

"The answer to a test"

"Test?"

"Yes, let me explain, when I talked with your father he refused to accept me, so he put me through several tests, I, however accomplished one after the other, they weren't easy…but nothing impossible for the future Hokage. Anyway, the last test he put me was a real pain!"

"Why? What does father asked you to do?"

"To get my name being respected"

"So he asked you to get social power"

"You could put it like that"

"In the end it wasn't that difficult, and I even came to think that all I had to do was to wait 'til I became Hokage"

"So you think it was a test of time?"

"I don't know. I think it was to prevent me to marry Hinata"

"Then what was that scroll?"

"A paper signed by the fourth"

"What does it said?"

"There he accepted me as his son"

"I-I beg your pardon? Did you just say…!"

"Yeah, it's pretty amazing isn't it?"

"Well yes it is, but, being you the son of the Yondaime…

"It got me the answer to Hiashi-sama's last test"

"So, he gave you his approbation?"

"Of course!"

"So we are brother and sister in law?"

"Unofficially, Hinata still have to accept me"

"But Onee-chan will accept for sure"

"I think so too. Well we have arrived"

They reached the restaurant, the inside was full of laughs and joy. Naruto put the chair on the ground and sited Hanabi on it, then pushed her inside. The hostess quickly directed them to the table where all the other where

"Look who I found!" yelled the blond reaching the table

"Welcome Naruto! 'Bout time you showed off! Great! You brought Hanabi with you!" said Ino

"We also found some people on our way here" said Sakura with a smile

"Hanabi-san!"

"Konohamaru-kun!" yelled Hinata's sister at the young grandson of the third. Both presented a colossal blush.

"Konohamaru! What a pleasant surprise! What are you doing here?" asked Naruto happy to see his Koudai

"Sakura-san here invited us to join the party" managed to say the young shinobi as normal as he could

"_Us_? You mean Moegi and Udon are also here?"

"Of course Naruto-niisan" called the voice of a boy

Turning around Naruto found the two other genin in front of him. Udon had grown taller and stronger, he was still a little chubby but had a fair face. The girl to his side grew true to her punchline from the academy. She was without doubt the better looking girl of her generation, closely followed by Hanabi in second place. Her red hair was being held in two long tails.

"You have grown pretty handsome Naruto-niichan" she said

"Don't you try to take Naruto from me ok Moegi-chan?" warned playfully Hinata joining the conversation while embracing Naruto

"I'd never think about that Hinata-nee-san, you know I'm joking, I already have Udon here for me" replied the red headed girl with a smile

The party continued now with the addition of Hanabi and Naruto. After a few hours Ino and Chouji left and every few hours after that people left because they had obligations to attend. Around dusk only remained the Hyuuga girls, Konohamaru, and Naruto.

"I think we should get going, Hinata, Hanabi?" proposed the blond boy

"Yes, I think we should" agreed the older girl

Hanabi send a pleading glance to Konohamaru "Ummm, you guys go ahead, Hanabi-san and I will catch with you later"

"Uh…ummm ok, just please don't be late, after all, Hanabi is my responsibility, if anything happens to her Hiashi will kill me dattebayo"

"Don't worry Naruto-niisan, I'll take care of her"

"Well then, see ya later at the Hyuuga Haven" taking out her frog wallet Naruto left money for paying the check and stood up

"See you later Hanabi-chan" said Hinata following her boyfriend

"Don't worry, I will be in home soon Onee-chan"

The older couple walked out of the building and into the dying afternoon

"So, Konohamaru and your sister eh dattebayo?"

"You noticed?!" Hinata was truly surprised

"Hey! I'm not so dense anymore dattebayo, give me some credit" he said cheerfully

"Well, considering the time it took you to notice me, I'm allowed to have my doubts!"

Hinata and Naruto laughed together with their hands together

"Did you have a good time Hina-chan?" asked the blond stopping and putting himself in front of Hinata with his hands around her waist

"Of course honey"

With a kiss they stared at Konoha. So far, this was a perfect day

……………………………..

Hiashi finished writing the last letter and put it inside his desk. The night was just starting and everything was right. On second though, maybe not everything.

"Why do I own the honor of your visit?" he asked the apparent emptiness of his office

"Good night, Hiashi-sama" said a shadowy figure leaving the shelter of the shadows

"It's been a long time since you were in the village of the leaf isn't it? Uchiha Sasuke?"

………………………………..

When Hinata and Naruto were walking again towards the village they witnessed a huge explosion

"Oh no! That explosion came from…!" started the girl

"The Hyuuga Haven! C'mon let's hurry back" finished Naruto

---------------------------------

That's the 1st chapter of this story, now please click down there to that button and send me a review, they are very important to improve my write, fix problems, and many other things (and I love to get reviews :D)


	2. Tears of the Virgins

Hello everyone!

I'm back with a huge second chapter! well its kinda the same length as the first but it has a lot of stuff packed in it

I edited the last chapter so the url for the webpage for Two Halves should be there, if by some reason you can't access it go to google and search fanfiction damewren two halves. You can't miss it

Thanks to my beta Hikari no Okami, the most beautiful and kind girl on the world, for helping me with the letters

Tears of the Virgins

Hiashi entered the Hyuuga Haven, it was around twelve o'clock and the sun was shinning high in the sky. It was a beautiful day. Taking a seat in his office he released a deep sigh. He couldn't believe the paper he had in his hand: Naruto was the son of the foruth, the true heir of a Hokage. It was even better than the wildest of his dreams, such a wonderful turn of event. Now the council could give no opposition to the marriage of Hinata with the infamous prankster.

He had found about the relationship of his daughter with the blond sometime ago, not even a week after they had come back from their training mission. At first he had his doubts about Naruto. But he was, after all, an impressive genin who had fought and in the end defeated Gaara of the Sand, who was now the Kazekage; and Neji, the actual strongest member of the clan. Naruto had also trained under Hatake Kakashi and the sanin Jiraiya; and besides, the Hokage always talked good things about him.

Hiashi had finally decided to call Naruto to his presence. A lot of things had happened in that meeting, starting with the blond suddenly asking for Hinata's hand and finishing with him explaining that Naruto had to pass a few tests to analyze if he was worth of his daughter. The young man had to pass trials of strength, agility, knowledge, and judgement. And to everyone's surprise he had passed them all (although he passed the trial of judgment more by luck than skill). In the end he had the proofs that Naruto was a perfect candidate for marrying Hinata; and Hiashi himself was happy about this because his daughter would enjoy living with the love of her life. Yet, he knew that the council wouldn't accept the boy, even if Hiashi were to support their engagement. So, he had to ask Naruto for a last trail: to get social status. He had to obtain such a high social rank that not even the presence of the Kyuubi would hold the wedding. But the outcome of this final test had really turned the tide: Naruto being the son of the fourth insured that the marriage would be done as soon as Hinara was in age.

Then it hit him. Hinata marring Naruto would make her the actual head of the clan and would mean that Hanabi had to be moved to the branch family and sealed with the caged bird seal. A huge boulder fell on Hiashi's shoulders, a weight he hadn't felt since he had to seal his nephew. He knew the importance of the seal, but he never had the chance to restrict its use. However, if he could delay the sealing of Hanabi he might be able to call for a general meeting when Hinata took possession as the heir and abolish the division of the families, breaking the sealing tradition. Especially since the council would be reformed in a few days: having the older, more conservative members retired, and with the introduction of new, younger, less traditional members. IT was the perfect, and last, chance to save Hanabi, release Neji, and atone to his brother. He had a lot of work to do, taking ink and a few scrolls Hiashi redacted several letters.

………………………..

Hiashi finished the last letter and put it, along the rest of them, in secret drawer of his desk. The night was just starting and now everything was alright. On a second thought maybe something was a miss

"Why do I own the honor of your visit?" he asked to his office's emptiness

"Good night, Hiashi-sama"

"It's been a while since you were in the village of the leaves, isn't it? Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Three years. It's been a while indeed" said a shadowy figure wearing a black cloak as he left the shelter of darkness, revealing his features

"What are you doing here? What are you looking for?" asked Hiashi standing from his desk without loosing his cool.

"I'm not here for your life, if that's what you mean. We are after a bigger catch"

"Naruto"

"Not quite, we can't hold our ground against the power of the Kyuubi if it were to be released. We are after a power that would allow us to hold the strength of the fox"

"You are after that"

"I see you have knowledge of its existence"

"But how do you know about it?"

"Orochimaru has ways to obtain information"

"I suppose you are not alone"

"We have a full force infiltrated in the village; however my job is to move the guards from their posts, quite the boring task"

"You are planning to create a ruckus here to bring the attention to the Hyuuga, and in the riot your allies will steal it from the treasure chamber of the Hokage tower"

"Impressive powers of deduction"

"Praising me won't hold me from ruining your plans by killing you here"

"I'm sorry you think that, old man" said the young Uchiha pulling a katar blade from his clothes

With a quick movement Hiashi pushed his desk away and thrust a punch to Sasuke, but missed his target: In a split second the raven haired boy had disappeared

"Too slow Hiashi-sama, maybe you should think in retiring?" Sasuke had his back against Hiashi's

_When did he move there?! _With a spin Hiashi tried to hit Sasuke with a kick, missing again _he is so fast!_

Suddenly a punch found his mark in Hiashi's belly, sending him flying into the wall with three broken ribs and the forehead bleeding after the impact

"I'm disappointed Hiashi-sama, kukuku"laughed Sasuke "I think I should finish this, it isn't funny. Fire Style, Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" with a flew hand seals a rain of bolts of fire flew towards Hiashi

"Don't underestimate me boy, it could be your last mistake! Kaiten!" Hiashi charged at Sasuke through the flaming attack becoming a whirlwind of chakra, deflecting the fiery shots, setting the nearby furniture afire, and reaching him with a wide plam Jyuuken attack. Much to his surprise the attack failed to hurt the Uchiha because it had landed in a shield of semi solid flames that seemed to come out from the katar Sasuke was holding

"Sorry Hiashi-sama, but even if you manage to keep up with my speed you won't inflict me any damage at all as long as I have this Fire armor around me"

_It's a defensive jutsu based on fire then… _Hiashi jumped back, putting some distance between the boy and himself

Running through several seals Hiashi pulled both his hands to the right side of his body and to his back. He sent chakra from his fingertips forming a black purplish sphere between his hands

"Ninja Art Void Hand Jutsu" with a swift, straight forward movement the sphere of chakra enveloped Sasuke. Hiashi didn't expect what happened next. In an instant a huge explosion filled the room, blowing the ceiling. The leader of the Hyuuga clan rose from the debris of the ceiling with severe bleeding and terrible burns due to the explosion

"What and impressive technique, I had never seen a jutsu that eliminated the oxygen that fueled a fire jutsu, however, my Fire Armor explodes whenever it is destroyed. No matter if there isn't any air around: it's a chakra explosion" Sasuke was unharmed by the explosion; his cloak however got destroyed by it. He now showed clothes that matched very closely those of Orochimaru "I see it is a very powerful defense all around" said Hiashi panting

"You won't be able to keep struggling much longer, and I'm sure that explosion will draw the attention of the ANBU here, kukuku, you have failed Hiashi-sama"

"Don't party just yet, Uchiha, I still got time to defeat you and warn the Hokage!" a green divination circle appeared at the feet of Hiashi as he assumed the position for the 128 palms

"No point Hiashi-sama" Sasuke marked a few seals

"Two points!" Hiashi attacked with full killing intent, but his attacks were futile as two snakes came out from Sasuke clothes to block the attacks, being destroyed after that.

"Four points! Eight points! Sixteen points! Thirty-two points!" more and more snakes came out and slammed into Hiashi's attacks, protecting Sasuke "Sixty-four points!" the body of the young man was covered in so many snakes that not even the fierce attacks of Hiashi were able to destroy them all "One-hundred-twenty-eight points!" not even a single hit on Sasuke

"One-hundred-fifty snakes in my Head of the Medusa Jutsu, not even your Jyuuken is able to destroy them all in one move. After your stronger jutsu I still have twenty-two snakes to protect me, kukuku" laughed Sasuke standing covered in snakes "however, it would be dangerous if you were to perform that technique again so…" with speed of lightning the black eyed teen, katar in hand, attacked severing an arm from his opponent, forcing him to prone due to the pain "that should leave you helpless enough"

"Bastard" at that moment Hiashi knew he was going to die

With his weapon wielded in the right hand, the Uchiha prepared to deliver the last blow. But instead he raised his left palm stretching his arm in the direction of the door of the office

"Rasengan!" with an orange flash of light Naruto appeared in the room in front of Sasuke's left hand with his right arm stretched, holding the rasengan

Sasuke, that had stopped the attack with his naked hand, closed his fist, thus destroying the sphere of whirlwind blue chakra. His arm and the left half of his face were covered with black marks now. His left eye turned yellow with black

_How did he stop the Rasengan with only his hand? _"Sasuke" growled Naruto

"Very impressive power, I even had to use a little of the power of the cursed seal to stop it, and your speed is so great that it almost matches mine, However, you were reckless to hide your presence, I felt you from a mile away. That's the only thing I need to predict your moves"

"Predict this!" a legion of Narutosjumped in through the hole in the ceiling, all of them targeting Sasuke

Raising his katar to the air Sasuke shouted "Volcanic Pillar" a bone fire engulfed the Uchiha and rose into the air, catching all the clones in the process. The fire disappeared with the same speed if had appeared, reveling an unharmed Sasuke "Impressive once more, that was what? About two-hundred clones? The power of that fox is really amazing kukuku"

Hinata appeared at the door

"Naruto-kun what's…" but the sight before her cut her thoughts "what's happening here?"

"Me" answered Sasuke "Hyuuga Hinata, it's good to see you, please take what is left of this trash away" he said monotonic while kicking the motionless body of a dying but conscious Hiashi to the feet of the girl

"FATHER!" cried Hinata crouching next to her father

"SASUKE! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HIASHI-SAMA?!"

"My intention was only to knock him off, but he was stupid enough to try to oppose me, kukuku"

_He mutilated my father like this and he haven't even received a scratch! What is he?_

"Bastar…gah!" Naruto was suddenly silenced by the katar blade piercing his left lung along some ribs: Sasuke had charged at him with blinding speed

"Yeah" smirked the Uchiha "that trait comes with the last name" twisting the dagger the black eyed boy felt the lung of the blond being destroyed. Naruto coughed a mouthful of blood. Putting little effort Sasuke raised the blue eyed shinobi using only the short blade, leaving Naruto one foot above the ground "You won't ever defeat me. What have you done this last three years, dead last?" said the raven haired ninja acidly.

The sound of birds filled the burning room as the Chidori appeared in Sasuke's free hand. Mercilessly with a swift clean movement he stabbed the orange wearing shinobi in the gut, going all the way to his back

"NARUTO-KUN! NOOO!" Hinata felt as if she was being pulverized. Her worst nightmares came to her mind when she noticed Naruto's closed eyes and that he wasn't breathing. Her eyes already full of tears of pain from seeing her father mutilated, showed new tears, first of fear for her boyfriend; then of anger towards the one that caused her so much pain. Full of hatred she prepared to attack

"You are no match to me, I wouldn't try it if I were you" Sasuke stopped her "you have already battled today, your chakra reserves are very low and some of your tenketsu are still closed. Even now that I have used a lot of chakra after two fights I'm too much of a challenge for you. I'm sure you even hade a hard time running, let alone fighting. However, if you want to waste your life…" he trailed pulling out his weapon and hand from the bloody body of Naruto, letting it fall to the ground.

Hinata knew he was right; it would be foolish to oppose Sasuke. Even under the best circumstances her chances were very low; right now they were zero percent. She had no other choice but to drop her guard, but her killing intent grew even stronger

……………………………………..

Beep…Beep…Beep

He hated that sound, and the smell stung it, the white of the ceiling blinded him when slowly and tired he started to open his eyes

"He…he is waking up!" he recognized the voice, it was Hinata's; his blurry vision didn't allow him to see her

"Really?!" Konohomaru

"Turn that freaking machine off, it's driving me crazy dattebayo" said lazily Naruto blinking trying to get a little more of focus. Finally he recognized Hinata's, Konohamaru's, Moegi's, Udon's and Hanabi's faces

Kiba entered the room and noticed from the door that the blond was awake, a bright smile appeared on his face. He stopped, turned, and yelled through the door

"HEY GUYS! HE'S AWAKE! NARUTO WOKE UP!" After that he hurried to the bed and passed an arm behind Naruto's shoulders "You idiot had me worried!"

Few second after that, several people entered stamping to the room. Team 8 and the missing members of team 10 along all team Gai could be found there.

"How are you feeling Naruto-kun? Are you ok?" asked Lee

"Like a million bucks" lied the blond

"We were very worried about you when we heard about your situation" explained Moegi

"They told us you had been killed" said Ino with a bitter voice

"I'm not that easy to kill, dattebayo" defended himself Naruto making everyone smile

"I heard you had awakened, I'm glad to see you in good shape already" Tsunade entered the room with Shizune next to her

"Obaa-chan!"

"How many times must I say to you to stop calling me that? Any way, I'm surprised about how fast you recovered after coming out of surgery, one day is a record even for yourself"

"Obaa-chan, what happened? Where's Sasuke?" asked the blond serious

"Sasuke left" Started explaining Hinata

"Just after he killed father, and nearly killed you too" the voice of Hanabi denoted her anger. Konohamaru passed his arm behind her neck, and comforted her

"N-no way! Hiashi-sama died!?" asked the blond

"As hard as it is to believe, yes, sadly he never made it to the hospital, he died on the way here" explained the older blond woman

"What, what was he looking for the he even had to kill Hinata's father for it!?"

"He wasn't working alone" Chouji said

"A full group of sound jounin infiltrated the village and attacked last night" continued Shizune

"But why did they attack the Hyuuga mansion?" Naruto questioned

"They didn't" cut him Neji "that was only a diversion"

"They stole something from the treasure chamber of the Hokage tower" complemented Shikamaru

"Sasuke appeared at the Hyuuga compound to pull the attention of the ANBU and guards, so the others could infiltrate with out much problem" Shino's voice was as monotone as ever but had a hidden frustration in it

"But everyone is ok, right?" asked Naruto worried, but the look in everyone's face made him worry even more. Seeing all the people in the room he noticed someone was missing "Wait, where is Sakura-chan?" the grim look deepened "please, don't tell me…"

…………………………………….

Naruto opened the door to the dark hospital room. A lonely girl was sobbing between two beds, holding a flower vase. Short pink hair was all messed and sharp, shinning green eyes now dull.

"Sakura-chan?" asked the blond supporting himself with a pair of crutches

"Go away Naruto" replied bluntly the medic-nin

"The guys…they explained me what happened…we are all worried about…" Naruto was interrupted by a flower vase breaking in the wall, which passed flying a few inches from his face

"I SAID GO AWAY!" she moaned

"I just wanted to apologize tebayo" said the blond with a sad voice

"What?" asked Sakura surprised

"It's my fault, everything is my fault…because of me… because of me … because of me your parents…they…died in the attack"

"Don't be stupid…"

"I'm not! I wasn't strong enough to defeat Sasuke. I trained so hard all these years…but I did nothing, I was unable to keep my promise to you again…Sasuke, he almost killed me and I didn't even touched him, I'm still too weak"

"Na-naruto…"

"Sakura-chan…forgive me, please" he walked towards her

"Oh Naruto!" she hugged to him and cried with despair "Why? Why!? WHY!?"

Naruto couldn't say anything; no words escaped his lips. He just hugged her back

"They were the only living relatives I had! I was an only child, and now that they are gone I'm all alone!" Sakura kept crying, Naruto's shirt got wet with her tears "I'm alone"

"You won't ever be alone, Sakura-chan, we will always be here dattebayo, it's the least we can do"

………………………………………

The day was gray although the sun shined on the sky. A small committee watched as three coffins were slowly lowered into the ground. The tombstones had in front of them the pictures of the deceased. The Harunos', and the head of the Hyuuga clan, the strongest of Konoha; had died. Hanabi's and Hinata's eyes were full of tears, each of them crying on Konohamaru's and Naruto's shoulders respectively. A few steps away Ino comforted Sakura. All the members of rookie nine and team Gai paid their respects. Tsunade, the fifth Hokage; and Shizune, her assistant were also there with the rest of Konohamaru's team: Moegi and Udon

_Father…I'm sorry I never told you how much I love you!_ Hinata asked forgiveness

Begins Flashback

"What? You think we will find it here?" Naruto asked when Hinata, Hanabi and himself, entered the room that used to be Hiashi's office. The burned room showed no difference from how he remembered it before passing out the day before; with the exception that the flames weren't there now

"My father had this little key in his hand when he died, it must be important Naruto-niisan" said Hanabi following the couple

"We have tried everything in his room, but we can't find what the key opens yet. What ever it may open, I think it is here" explained Hinata

They looked all over the destroyed office, Naruto's eyes finally resting in the destroyed desk next to a wall

"Say, isn't that Hiashi-sama's desk? I remember seeing him sitting there last time I came"

"Yes, it is" answered Hanabi

"Probably the key opens one of the drawers in it?" asked Hinata

"Yeah, that should be, dattebayo!"

"Only one way to find out, onee-chan" Hanabi handed the key to her older sister

Hinata took the key hesitantly. With shaking hands she introduced the key in the drawer's lock and turned it. With a faint click, it was unlocked. Hanabi reached for the contents, finding an envelope with several letters inside. It was in good conditions; the thick wood of the desk had protected it from the heat.

"It appears to be that father wrote these letters, there is one for each of us, and also one to Neji-niisan, and another to the council. Apparently he wanted to deliver them the day after the match for the title" explained the younger girl.

Hinata took her letter and started reading:

_To my beloved daughter Hinata:_

_First of all I want to apologize for everything I have done to you. I tried by best to make you a strong ninja but I didn't ask you if that were what you wanted; and I must add that I failed at it, being surpassed by your other sensei. I'm very impressed and proud of your demonstration with Hanabi. I'm sure your mother would feel the same._

_I know that your life with out your mother was difficult, especially under the pressure of the clan and me. It was never my intention to hurt you, yet, I always found myself doing it. Maybe it was because every time I looked into your eyes I saw your mother looking back at me. You have no idea how much you look and act like her. And I could also perceive the pain that you felt because of losing her, a pain I also carry. I used harsh words because I was unable to cope with the pain, and, at the same time, tried to motivate you to work to become the best. However I was never as good as she was with psychology. _

_Please, don't think I say this to justify my actions. The way I treated you was inconsiderate and nothing will change that. I'm merely trying to explain that everything I did was thinking always on what I thought was the best for you; but as people get old we tend to think in strange ways and I failed to think about what you were feeling._

_I intend to mend and atone for my mistakes, for this, I wish to spend more time with you, maybe you will forgive me someday and love me as much as I love you._

_I know you will be a great leader and head of the Hyuuga, which makes me very happy, not for the clan, but for yourself_

_Your loving father_

Ends Flashback

"Good bye Hiashi-sama, you were a great man dattebayo" Naruto gave his last respects to the man which he never had the pleasure to call father-in-law in his presence

Begins Flashback

_Dear Naruto:_

_I would like to use this letter to welcome you to the family. The joy I feel now can't be expressed with words. You might be surprised, you probably thought I was against your marriage with my daughter; however, you will be happy to know that you have all my support and consent. I can hear you yelling now 'then why did I pass all those tests and hardships?' well, I have a good explanation for it: _

_First I needed you to proof that you really loved my daughter and of your skills, for the husband of the head of the clan will have to prove himself in tight situations of skills, and diplomacy. Live proudly for you have both. _

_The second reason behind your trials and the source of the problem we will have to solve before the wedding can even be planned is the high council. The council will receive the results of your tests any minute now, and along a letter I will send them they will have to vote to approve your relationship with Hinata. Of course I'll try to move the tide in our favor. Fear not, for the fox demon won't affect the outcome, now that we have proofs that affirm that you are the heir of the Yondaime. Thus rest easy, for council won't use it against us._

_I know that Hinata has had a crush on you since the first days of the academy, and I'm beginning to understand why, yet, I'd like to get to know you better, and I hope we can get along just like father and son._

_Fondly, your in-law_

Ends Flashback

The coffins were slowly covered with dirt, shovel after shovel. Hanabi couldn't believe that the man inside the coffin in front of her would never again open his eyes. The strongest shinobi she ever met would rest in peace forever. No, it had to be a lie, a bad dream. Yes! It was a nightmare! Or a Joke! Any second now her father would come out of the coffin with a smile laughing at how dumb they were. But nothing happened. The coffins were now out of view, totally covered by a thin layer of dirt. Hanabi threw herself inside the pit

"NO! Stop it! I ORDER YOU TO STOP!" she said using her hands to dig towards the coffin "He can't be dead! He will come out any minute!" she tried so hard to hold to her own lie, even when she knew it would never happen. Her father never liked pranks nor jokes. Naruto pulled her out of the pit "It's not fair..."she said "not fair! NOT FAIR!!" she cried falling to her knees. Hinata crouched next to her sister, and hugged her. Hanabi hugged her back. Both Hyuugas comforted each other.

Begins Flashback

_Dearest Hanabi:_

_As you may know my time as clan leader is coming to an end. A new generation of Hyuuga will take lead and they will guide the clan upon the new era. You, my daughter, with your sister, have the responsibility of guiding the Hyuuga; and I could not be more proud of it. Both of you have proved to be prepared for this challenge._

_I have faith in you, as I've seen you growing up. I've trained you and guided you, but now you will be flying on your own. Still, you are not alone, for this journey you will need support and your family will be always there. Your sister, your cousin, myself and the whole clan will be watching you because even if you are an independent ninja, you are part of us. Of the Hyuuga clan, and most of all of our family._

_Hanabi, you are my beloved daughter and I will do what is on my hands to make a better future for you. Support your sister, as she will need you to become a good clan leader. Your mother would be proud of you, Hanabi. I know she is because I am. You are a great ninja and a marvelous daughter. _

_With love, your father._

Ends Flashback

Apparently inexpressive eyes watched as the last shovel of dirt covered the now buried coffins. Neji's usual facade of indifference broke that day when his hand reached for the one of the brown haired girl with buns next to him. Tenten knew by the way his fingers were holding her that the usually cool genius was nowhere to be found on that sunny day.

"There goes a man I loved as a father; it eases me to know that the feeling was reciprocal"

"Neji" she called with concern

"I won't forgive this, the responsible will suffer. I'll do it with my own hands" he said passing an arm behind her shoulder, pulling her closer to him. Tenten couldn't help to feel guilty for being happy on the funeral, but she chose to be a little selfish and enjoy the moment.

Begins Flashback

_My nephew and son_

_I always loved you as if you were my own since the day you were born, and even more after your father, my younger brother Hizashi, gave his life for me. Since then I've been living for two lives, therefore loving you, Hinata, and Hanabi for both a father and an uncle._

_And I'll try to prove to you that I live to those words. But I need your help to do that._

_I'm aware that it is of your knowledge that Uzumaki Naruto and your cousin Hinata have been dating from sometime now. I'm now informing you that the boy has asked for my permission to marry her, and I have approved. I know that I have no need to remind you that this means that as soon as she gets married with him Hinata will take my place as head of the clan and I will be moved to a position as council member. This opportunity is one that we cannot let pass._

_I'll call for a general meeting of the council after it renews itself using the introduction of Hinata as the heiress and Naruto as her fiancé as the reason for it. I'll delay the sealing of Hanabi so she can be there and will assign you as bodyguard to allow you to be there as well. I plan to plot with all of you and a few younger members of the council into abolishing the division of the families and stopping for good the use of the seal. In the end if the heiress and the head along with some members of the council and other people who affect directly the family approve it, the rest of the members will have no other choice but to play along._

_I know of the risk we are taking following this course of action, however it is the only way that I will be able to see my brother, your father, in the face some day in heaven and don't be ashamed, even if my ancestors reproach it to me._

_If everything happens to work out in the way I planned it, the dream of your father will be fulfilled and you will be free, as you should always have been. And thus I will also rest, for the weight of having sealed you will be dispelled from my shoulders._

_With affection, you uncle Hiashi_

Ends Flashback

The small committee got surprised when a large number of members of the Hyuuga family appeared with large flower arrangements. All of them showed the seal of the branch family. The lonely graveyard found itself lively with all the flowers and the large number of people from the branch family that came and paid their respects to the deceased leader of the clan, and saluted after that the new head, staying in silent contemplation.

Hinata's sorrow disappeared when she saw all the people that showed up.

"They all came because of you, dad, thanks to you the Hyuuga are one now, we will no longer be divided" Hinata gazed into the sky, she was sure that his father was smiling at them from heaven

Begins Flashback

The next day Hanabi, Hinata, Neji, and Naruto stood in front of the cornered high council of the Hyuuga clan

"As you can see these letters are authentic, it's his hand writing" explained Naruto to the council, he had lost track of how many times the most stubborn members of the council had argued that the letters were fake

"This hand writing could be forgery" said a slim old man with a goatee

"With all due respect, the possibility of forgery has already been discarded, only the Sharingan could reproduce hand writing like this. The Uchiha clan is almost extinct as his last two members had left the village, their whereabouts unknown" Hinata tried to make them reason

"Hatake Kakashi is also known for the usage of the Sharingan" added a large middle aged man with small ears, and teeth like a mouse.

"He isn't in the village, he left into a mission with a ANBU squad to chase the sound invaders" answered the blond boy a little pissed

"Even so, the seal could be used by anyone" replied a chubby old woman that remained Naruto the wife of the lord of Fire Country

"The seal got damaged in the fire, only he, my father, could have had time to use it" argued back Hanabi

"The intentions of Hiashi-sama are clearly stated in this letters" Neji voice was cold and sharp like the edge of a knife "Hinata-sama will marry Naruto-san and thus become head of the clan, the division of the families will be no more, and the sealed will be released"

"There is no point in fighting about this" the council had a great respect for Hanabi, because everyone thought that she was the one to inherit the title of head of the clan "You are the only members of the clan that clearly oppose this"

The rest of the members of the council had already been convinced to accept it, some of them rather quickly others somewhere between the 5 hours they had been in that large room. The three members, who also where the oldest or the ones with the highest rank in the council talked between them and finally declared,

"Ok, we yield, we accept Naruto Uzumaki as fiancé for Hyuuga Hinata, heiress of the clan. Yet they will have to marry in a few days for her to take the Place as Head of the clan. What more, from this day on, the branch family and the main family are disbanded and united as one and only Hyuuga clan, therefore all sealed members of the branch family are to be released from the seal" the woman said

Ends Flashback

Tsunade and Shizune walked a little and separated from the now large group that lamented the death of Hiashi

"Well, have they found it?" asked Tsunade

"No Tsunade-sama, the ANBU squad sent word about the failure of their mission, Hatake Kakashi is leading them back" explained her student

"I see, darn, I can't believe that snake stole the urn!"

"Yet the issue that was so urgent is another"

"What is it?" asked the blond woman concerned

"The Waterfall village. They sent their fastest hawks to some villages, apparently, the Sound has made alliances with other villages and are preparing to attack them"

"So, Orochimaru never gives up"

"If the Sound was to use the power of that urn against a village"

"It could be a disaster, do we know what other villages have they asked help from?"

"Sand, Grass, and Snow, the only ones we are certain that have no traits with Sound"

"The Grass has little power right now after what Orochimaru did to them, they won't be able to send enough reinforcements, but will send some. The snow just reunited after Naruto and his old team reestablished the princess of that country and allowed them to have a pleasant life; so even if they send some shinobi we can't be sure of how strong they could be"

"The sand will probably send capable shinobi to their help"

"But we can't allow them to take the entire blow, we don't know if the Sound has partnered with the Rock, or the Mist, or the Cloud, any other or maybe all of them!"

"But Tsunade-sama, we can't allow us to send a team that could make a stand against a so powerful army! We were also attacked by the sound!"

"And that's why we will not let the Waterfall down"

"HEY! Obaa-chan!" Naruto's voice pierced the dense air around the two women, who turned to see the blond walking towards them with Hinata at his side rounded with his arm.

"Naruto-kun and I wanted to thank you for accompanying us, Hokage-sama" said the girl with a little bow

"Don't worry we can always make time in the schedule to say to good bye to a great warrior" said solemnly the blond woman

"Especially if you can leave paperwork for a while isn't it, Tsunade-sama?"

"Haha, When I become Hokage the first thing I will do is eliminate paperwork, or even better put perverted ninjas to do it for me!" the 3 women laughed at the joke

"I'm glad your father received such a warm funeral" said Shizune when the laugh died

"Yes, we are very glad too, once more, thanks for coming" said the Hyuuga

"Yet we expect you tomorrow at the wedding" said Naruto with a wide smile with his other hand behind his head, while Hinata blushed

"We will kid, we will" replied the slug-sannin

"Well then, we'll leave you so you can finish what you were doing" and with a slight bow of the girl and a smile from the boy they left the older women

"It seems that between all the pain, sadness, and trouble the future holds, there will still be a little place for happiness" said the legendary medic when Shizune and she were alone "the wedding of these kids"

That was hard to write, took me a while. The next chapter will be the WEDDING oh god I can't wait!

Please don't be lazy as Shikamaru and click the Review button

CYA NEXT TIME


	3. Blue Butterfly

So, I'm finnaly back at it, now i know this chapter took ages to came out and is also shorter than the others but i had to rewrite it 4 times and this one is the version i liked the least. Bear with me.

Thanks to Hikari no Okami for making this text readable

Blue Butterfly

She leaned on the edge of the window and stared into the dark blue night, watching how the light of the moon bathed the gardens. The nervousness was killing her; only in her wildest dreams had she considered this scenario. At that same hour the next day she would no longer be Hyuuga Hinata, but Uzumaki Hinata, head of the Hyuuga clan, and wife of Uzumaki Naruto. Gods! She had dreamed of this since the academy! And now she was having second thoughts!

She was leaning in the edge of the window when something called her attention

"You know?" she asked suddenly to the darkness of night "it does not matter if you are able to render yourself invisible even to the Byakugan, an amazing jutsu let me tell you that, it helped me a lot in the fight with Hanabi-chan; however I can still see your echoes sweetheart"

"What?! That's not fair!" the loud voice of Naruto filled the quiet room "Wait, wait! How can you see my echoes if you don't even have your Byakugan activated?" said the blond appearing slowly next to Hinata

"He, he, I have it activated, but I use a Genjutsu to cover the tale tell veins around my eyes, it helps me as a training for both the Genjutsu and the Byakugan" she explained with a smile

"Wow, that's amazing, and it's a very good Genjutsu also! Almost as good as Tsunade-obaa-chan's!"

Hinata blushed a little at the praise "Th-thank you N-naruto-kun"

"Why did you stutter? You haven't done that for a very long time, what's wrong?"

"N-n-nothing" _damn I did it again_

"Ok what is it?" Hinata looked away and then send him a look that he translated perfectly "You are nervous? Why? Don't you want to…marry me?" he finished with a tone of terror in his voice

"NO! It's not that!" she quickly negated

"Then?"

"It's just that, well, marriage is such a HUGE step! I'm not sure if I'm ready for it…don't get me wrong I love the idea of being your…(blush and playing fingers)…wife (deeper blush) yet! As if that wasn't enough there'll also be the responsibilities of the clan! For god's sake I'll be the younger head in over a century!"

"Hey, easy Hina-chan, don't worry about it, at least not yet. Once we get to that part we will solve it, one step at a time ok? There's nothing we can't solve together!"

"I wish I could be that confident all the time, you never seem to have any doubt, you are…fearless"

"That's not true!" protested Naruto "I live dying of fear dattebayo"

"Sorry?"

"There's the fear of being rejected if someone would get to discover about my prisoner, also the fear of losing Sasuke to Orochimaru, and the thing that scares me the most, losing you, my dear, and lovely Hina-chan"

"Don't worry sweetheart, I'll be here, always, always, and always" she said in a motherly voice resting her head his chest

"I know, but I can't help to think that I wouldn't be able to live anymore if something happened to you"

They stayed in silence

"Eto, sweetheart? Not that I dislike your presence here, but, why did you come?"

"Uh? Oh right! Almost forgot it!" said the blond taking a little blue box from his pocket and putting it in the hands of the blue haired girl "this arrived to my house a few hours ago, I had it delivered all the way from Wave Country, I know a master artist for this sort of things"

Hinata pulled herself back, separating a little from her boyfriend; she gave the box a good look "What's this?"

"A box!" he said with a toothy smile as if that were the ultimate knowledge of the world

Amused by the comment, the white eyed lass laughed nicely "I know that silly!" she said playfully "but I want to know what it contents"

"Then why don't you open it?"

And thus, holding the box in one hand Hinata used the other to open the small box. Inside, she found a gorgeous ring made out of white gold that was crowned with a brilliant purplish jewel. She was speechless

"You can't have a wedding without an engagement ring, right?" asked the orange wearing shinobi softly "Do you like it?"

"I do!" she squeaked jumping to the man in front of her giving him a passionate kiss, after several second they broke it. The blond leaned forward and rested his forehead with care on hers

"Hey, you are not suppose to say that 'till tomorrow"

"He, he, my silly Naruto-kun. Say would you like to put me the ring?"

"Sure" He took the ring from the box and the soft hand of his girlfriend, and put the ring delicately on her finger

"It's lovely!" she said with shinning eyes

"Yeah! And it's very special too! The gem in it is a fragment of this necklace" said naruto taking the necklace out

"The one that the fifth gave you!?" she asked after seeing the adornment. She understood a little more the value of the ring. _It could be worth millions_

"Yeah, she said it was of an ultra rare material, very valuable, and that it was property of the first Hokage once"

_Ok, maybe billions would be more accurate_ "That's really amazing, but it's not the material, the cost, or the history of it what makes it special"

"No? Then what?"

"What makes it special is the fact that you gave in to me"

"Hyuuga Hinata, you will never change, dattebayo"

"Hyuuga Hinata" repeated the girl "that part of me will change"

"Will you miss it? The 'Hyuuga' part in your name?"

"Well, yep, I suppose I will. But I have to admit I like the sound of Uzumaki Hinata"

"Talking about Uzumakis, did the photographs arrive?"

"Yes, Sora-neechan send me a hawk, they are in my father's office"

"You mean YOUR office"

"Eh, right, sorry still not used to this"

They walked out of the room and into the moonlighted hall, going to the office that was very close to Hinata's new room, as she had also moved to the master bedroom of the mansion.

They entered the office and Hinata turned the lights on. It was completely reconstructed, and now showed paintings of all the previous clan heads on the walls, and behind the desk there rested the image of Hiashi. They advanced to the desk.

"I like the new decoration" said Naruto

"It was idea of my sister and the council liked it; however, every time I enter I feel that they are all watching my actions"

"Hum, now I understand where all the 'being nervous' stuff came from, dattebayo. But I think Hanabi-chan didn't made it with that intention, I feel that it's more like the Hokage Monument, their images are there not because they judge our actions, but to watch over us, and is also as a way to honor and remember them"

"I guess you are right, I had never though of it like that"

When they reached the desk, a letter rested over it

Dear Hinata and Naruto:

I was so glad when we received the note of your wedding, sadly we won't be able to reach Konoha in time for it. However Yasu, Miki, and I are parting now and will be there a few days after the wedding. We send you our most deep congratulations.

With love Sora 

P.D. Along the photograph you asked for, I'm sending something else with the hawk: a hair brooch that was Nanashi's. It can both function as something blue and something old for Hinata, and a special bottle of whine, but that one is for you to drink it after the party when you are alone in your room ok? And no cheating (that's for you brother). Good Luck.

And a pair of large pictures was near the desk against the wall

"A hair brooch, from my mom?" asked the boy

"Yes, it's a very beautiful one" the kunoichi explained taking it out from the drawer of the desk

It was a stunningly beautiful blue butterfly, made out of silver and sapphire that shinned lightly on the light

"And also came this bottle" finished the girl taking out a blue-green crystal bottle filled with liquid

"It smells nice, let's take a drink of it!"

"No, she said that we had to drink it after tomorrow's party; no sooner, and no later and I intent to stick to it"

"Oh, come on Hina-chan, just a slip!"

"She even says specifically to you 'no'; can't you wait till tomorrow night my love?"

"Jeez, ok I will wait" he released a sigh "Anyway, I need to go leave this pictures in the temple, so I better get going or they will close and I won't have the time to do it tomorrow"

The boy picked the pictures up, gave a kiss to his girlfriend and jumped out of the window, into the nigh. Hinata was left into the office and saw the figure of the blond man shrinking in the horizon. When he was outside his range of vision she went to sleep.

…

Naruto had delivered the photographs at the temple and was walking in the street. Not a soul was to be found in the area. But Naruto knew better. He was being followed, and they were many, even considering how his power had improved after the training he was no match for such a number, at least not without Hina-chan there. His best chance was to flee.

He jumped to the nearest rooftop, and ran as swiftly as his legs allowed him. But his way was stopped by a tall man in a coat, which charged against him. Yet the blond evaded easily jumping above the man. Using the opportunity he tried to ran way but was yet again to be interrupted, this time by a slim man, that appeared out of nowhere with a blinding speed and a whirlwind of leafs. Naruto was forced to leave the roof where those men were, landing back on the street

"I was wondering when you would come after me, I see you have also become stronger since the last time we fought. Even if the last time I was a weakling, now I'm more powerful. Thus you will have to excuse me if I don't go quietly"

Suddenly a large man came out of the ground and grappled the blond from behind. However, using the large mass of the man Naruto bended forward and released from the lock, tossing him to the ground.

But the blond had no time to feel relieved because immediately after he liberated himself from his attacker, a large beast crushed him to the ground, its large paws holding him; its sharp fangs near his face dangerously menaced the shinobi.

The blond yelled "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" and two more selves came to his aid, removing the large animal from above him. "You are lucky Hinata isn't here with me, or we would kick your ass in a snap!" he said incorporating

"Is that your excuse? That your girl is not here? Ha, ha, you can't against all of us, even if she was here the result would be the same!" said the master of the animal who had also joined the group now.

Naruto prepared to continue, but when he tried to move, his muscles failed him. He had forgotten about their leader, now he was trapped in his jutsu. And to make things worst a man with long brown hair attacked him from the front, his attack making him unable to tap into his chakra. Naruto could barely walk now. He knew he now had no choice but to do what they wanted.

"Uzumaki Naruto" said the leader "You are coming with us"

…

Next morning the Hyuuga compound was pandemonium. Early in the morning a caravan of girls had arrived with tons of makeup, dresses, accessories and other stuff. All the morning anyone could see Hinata running, in different stages of preparation, with Sakura, Ino, and Tenten running behind her, each one holding a different makeup, or hair brush, or jewelry or pair of shoes each time.

It was passed eleven in the morning and after more than four hours, all of the girls had finished getting ready and putting make up on. In the master bedroom Sakura and Hinata were finishing the last touches.

"Ok, let's check up the list ok?" asked the pink haired

"R-right" Hinata was a boiling cauldron of nervousness

"Something old?"

"My mother's wedding dress"

Hinata was wearing a gorgeous white dress with flowers and pearls on bottoms, and brilliants and lace in the top. The dress remarked her wrist and her breast. These last had a size that made Sakura very jealous. (Okami's note to Tohru: pervert ¬¬)

"Ok, next, something new?"

"My shoes"

Her shoes were white with an inch and a half heel with a small silver buckle that finished rounded

"Alright, something borrowed?"

"Eto…" Hinata blushed "…ano"

"You got something borrowed right?"

"Y-yes I did"

"well, what's is it?"

"Under…wear" the blush deepened

"Underwear? Who you asked for underwear?"

"I didn't ask for it! She offered them, she said Naruto would like it" the blush became deeper to an impossible red

"Who gave it to you?" asked a now also blushing Sakura

"I-Ino"

"What?! Well I kinda understand that she's the only one that could lend you a bra…"

"Yeah, but I think that it is a little tight…"

"Hmmmm" now Sakura was getting really jealous

"Fine. Last point in the list, something blue?"

"Naruto's mother hair brooch"

Her hair was raised in such way that it resembled her looks of her younger days, when she used it short. Topping the arrangement it was the beautiful blue butterfly, which sparkled in blue surrounding her head

"Well, now, don't be nervous…hell, girl you just can't be not nervous, but breath ok? Everything will be fine"

"O-ok if y-you say so…"

There was a knock at the door

"Hinata?" it was Tenten "they have come to pick us up, Ino and Hanabi are already there"

"Hai, we are coming!"

That was the last time she would be there as Hyuuga Hinata

…

The ceremony was to be held in a temple in the outskirts of Konoha, close to the Fire Country capital. It was a beautiful building with adornments in precious woods and metals, and a large garden in the back where the party was to be held afterwards.

A large group of people were already there. Most of the guests and the people that were organizing the ceremony: some representatives of the Hyuuga clan along the fifth Hokage, Shizune, and Jiraiya were the honor guests. In the semi-empty interior of the temple, sitting on the front, were the young shinobi that considered themselves close friends to the couple: team nine and ten, along with team Gai and the just graduated team Ebisu. Beside the Hokage was the master teacher of the academy, Iruka sensei, representing the place of the teachers of the groom and also taking a special place as a fosterfather for him. It was a small ceremony, but the temple was fully adorned with red, blue, and golden ribbons, and between the benches there were flower arrangements above golden pedestals.

The girls were wearing pink dresses with violet roses, while the boys were using tuxedos.

On the side of the altar rested two large photographs, the first showed a young man with spiky blond hair and lightning blue eyes, and a woman with long brown hair; the other picture showed a man in his late twenties with brown hair and white eyes, with a shoulder length blue haired woman.

A certain blond was waiting with the priest at the altar; he was wearing a normal black tuxedo that contrasted with a bright orange necktie.

Suddenly silence reigned and in the door of the temple appeared a beautiful Hinata, holding a bouquet of white roses and lilacs; Neji was at her side, the tail was being carried by Hanabi and Moegi. The nuptial march sounded in the temple.

Naruto was left with his mouth on the floor at the sight of Hinata. Neji took Hinata all the way to her groom, and delivered her in the altar before taking his place near Tenten.

"You look freaking awesome" whispered Naruto

Hinata giggled "You look handsome too" she whispered back "what's with the orange necktie?"

"I suppose I feel weird when not wearing something orange"

…

They advanced without much trouble, Tenten was the lasso maid, Ino the maid of the dowry, and Sakura was the maid of the rings, finally reaching the climax of it

"Uzumaki Naruto, do you take this woman, Hyuuga Hinata, as your loving wife, in wealth and poverty, in health or illness until death tears you apart?"

"I do dattebayo!"

"And you Hyuuga Hinata, take this man, Uzumaki Naruto, as your loving husband, in wealth and poverty, in health or illness until death tear you apart?"

"I do"

"Thus, by the power given to me by the Fire Country, I name you husband and wife. Boy, you may now kiss the bride" finished the old priest with a warm smile

Naruto removed the veil and slowly gave Hinata a caring kiss as everyone else in the temple cheered and applauded

…

Once the ceremony finished they all went to the garden, where beautiful fountains were adorning the place. After they ate a midday meal, a microphone was given to whoever wanted to say a few words to the happy new wed.

The first one was Sakura "Well, first of all, congratulations to both of you!" said the pink haired "it was a big surprise when we knew you two were dating each other, and a relief also. I mean, Naruto it took you ages to notice her! Anyway you are married now, and although a lot of stuff will come out, I'm sure you will be able to get over all of them, and we will be supporting you! Oh and Naruto, you better make her happy or I'll kill you"

Sakura finished and the microphone was snatched by Ino "Let me show you how this is done, forehead girl" the blond cleaned her throat "WAY TO GO GIRL! I totally knew you would get him to notice you, it's kinda sad that it was later rather than sooner but everything will be ok now, right? Oh and Naruto, let me tell you that you got a great wife! Way better than Sakura, I mean how you could ever be attracted to that! Of course no one is better than me, but you never had a chance to land it with me! Anyway, way to go, have a lot of children, and be happy ok?"

"Cha, Is that better? Ino-pig got nothing!" Inner Sakura was laughing

Neji was the next to speak, his forehead was reveled and free of the seal "Naruto, Hinata-sama, my most sincere congratulations, I wish you both the best. Naruto, I just wanted to thank you for keeping your promise, I am eager to see what you will do once you are Hokage, especially with such a woman at your side. Hinata-sama, your husband is a great man"

When he finished Neji gave the microphone to Tenten "Wow, I'm sure more than no one can believe this is actually happening, not just because Hinata and Naruto got married, but because the shiest girl of all of us was the first one to land a boy! No, now, seriously, congratulations. I'm sure you will be very, very happy together, best of lucks"

"NARUTO-KUN! HINATA-CHAN!" it was Lee who, with his blinding speed, had taken possession of the microphone "YOUR FIRES OF YOUTH FILL THIS VERY GARDEN AND IMPREGNATE US WITH THE AURA OF LOVE THAT SURROUND YOU! BOTH ARE THE TORCH THAT GUIDES IN THE DARKNESS THE LONELY SOULS OF-"

"Yeah, thanks for that" interrupted Kiba taking the microphone "so…you guys finally got married, I've to admit I'm surprised you could get yourself a girl at all, so this is kinda shocky and all that. Hey blondie, one warning, you make Hinata-chan cry just once and will kick your ass to last year, ok?"

"What Kiba means" explained Shino taking the microphone "is that Hinata is a valuable friend to us, and that we appreciate and deeply care for her, thus, we hope for you to make her happy, and I'm sure you won't disappoint us in that"

A smoke cloud appeared and Jirayja was now holding the microphone "UUURRREEE! Feh, Naruto married uh? Well I have to say that I'm no less surprised than the rest of the presents, you know? Who would say someone could love that hard head of yours? Poor girl indeed…hummm my girl I have to admit that you have a hot body! If you ever get bored of the blond you can always come to m-"

Tsunade smashed her punch in Jirayja's head and took the microphone from his unconscious hand "Well, well, here we are, when I sent you to work with Sora I was hoping for you to come back closer to each other, but it has to be said that not even in my wildest dreams had I considered that you two would marry; and that's not bad at all, it gives us a place for happiness and relaxation, however I'm afraid I'll have to ask you all to go get some sleep, 'cause I'm probably calling you tomorrow morning for a mission. My apologies for the new weds, but I'm sure that you are also eager to finish so you can have sometime alone"

Naruto stood up, and took the microphone, the sun was already setting "alright everyone thanks a lot for coming, but you heard Obaa-chan and you all know what she's capable of when she's angry. Just take a look at ero-sennin, so let's not push her ok? I just have one comment to add, why you all menaced me with killing me? You seriously think I'm going to make Hina-chan cry dattebayo?"

…

Two hours later, the Uzumakis were in their bedroom in the Hyuuga mansion, the moon was already reigning in the sky

"Wah, I'm exausted! Last night the boys kidnapped me and make me a party, got only a few hours of sleep" said the blond letting himself fall in the bed

"Oh yeah, the girls also had one for me, but it was the same day the council approved our marriage, they said at it was the best moment to have it" answered Hinata from the barthroom

"It was a nice day isn't it, Mrs. Uzumaki?"

"Yep, it was very nice" said Hinata coming out of the bathroom wearing a nightshirt "it was lovely, and the food was delicious"

"Yeah…hey! Now that I remember, can we check out that wine Onee-san sent us?"

"He, he, he you were waiting all night to see what it is right?"

"Yeah"

"He, he, I suppose it's ok now" Hinata took the bottle from his night table and read the label, she blushed madly when the word 'aphrodisiac' appeared in her reading. Naruto took the bottle and also blushed a little but said

"Well, it's our wedding night after all, right?"

Hinata only nodded

…

Next morning, a large group of shinobi was reunited in front of the Hokage. Of the group which used to be known as the rookie nine and team Gai, now called Leaf's Front, only the Uzumakis were missing. Tsunade had decided to give them vacations for their honeymoon.

"Well, team" said the slug-sannin "we are going to the war"

That's it for today! in the next chapter we will see the result of the hard training along this years for our favorite couple and their friends. We will also see why Gaara and his siblings didn't asisted the wedding

Note: To those of you who are watching the newly released Naruto Shippuden anime chapter and/or read the manga its possible that this story don't fit the original plot line at all, it was just to let you know

Now, please don't be Shikamarus and REVIEW! I love to recieve reviews


	4. One plus one is more than two

Hi i'm back with the new chapter of Our Angel Wings

This chapter was made readable by Hikaru no Okami, you should thank her a lot

With no more to add, on with it!

oOoOo

One plus one is more than two

"W-war, Hokage-sama?" the Yamanaka asked worried

"Yes, we received a hawk from the hidden waterfall; apparently they expect a attack from the sound village" explained Tsunade

"Tsk, troublesome Orochimaru" the Nara's trademark word made its appearance.

"As you all know, the sound has recruited the aid of some villages creating a powerful alliance. A few villages known to be opposed to the sound have been asked for help"

"I understand, Hokage-sama" Neji Hyuuga expressed himself with outmost respect "But I understand that this is a mission of the highest priority and importance; then, why did you summon us?"

"You are clever as always Neji" praised the slug sannin "This is an A class mission; however, if war reaches our village I'll need all the Jounin and Anbu here to defend it. Therefore I'm sending our most promising generation. Even if most of you are only Chunnin your capabilities rest closer to the Jounin level than the other Chunnins. I'm sure you will be victorious and make us proud" she finished with her usual smirk, bolstering the morale of the teens in front of her "Now, you will travel in two teams and each team will have a leader. I'm sure you understand how critical this mission could be for the future of the village and maybe for the whole fire country. There's the possibility that the outcome of this mission could affect the continent, so you are expected do your best representing our village"

"Yes Hokage-sama! Our youth will fire with passion in the service of our village and nation!" said Lee enthusiastic

"That's the spirit; I have great expectations from you"

"We want to go too!" Konohamaru and his friends, Moegi and Udon, appeared from the ceiling

"Konohamaru, I was wondering when you guys would come out" the Hokage simply admitted

"We are bored of those silly D class missions!" appealed Moegi

"We deserve a more important mission!" demanded Konohamaru "I can't show my abilities in those missions! As the future seventh Hokage any mission will be a piece of cake!"

"Seventh?" questioned Shizune

"Of course, 'cause the sixth will be Naruto-niisan!" he explained with a smirk, Tsunade smiled

"And talking about the devil…" the Hokage whispered

A large smoke cloud rose in the center of the room between the ninjas and the Hokage's desk. A blond man wearing orange appeared there; a shorter woman of dark blue long hair was at his side

"I'm sorry we are late Tsunade-obaa-chan" he said

"What are you doing here, Uzumakis? You are in vacation time" said the sannin in a serious voice

"You can't be serious; this mission involves Orochimaru, which means that there's a chance to rescue Sasuke! Plus, I can't slack off while all my friends are out there risking their lives in a war!" he said

"And what does your wife think about this Naruto?" questioned back Shizune "have you asked her what does she thinks about that?"

"I agree with Naruto-kun" said a blushing Hinata, she still hadn't assimilated the idea of being called Naruto's wife, "not only is it important for me as the new head of my clan, but they are also my friends and I understand how important is Sasuke for Naruto-kun, he has trained all these years for this moment. Hokage-sama, please don't force us to stay out of this mission" pleaded the Uzumaki girl (I love how that sounds! n.n)

"Umm fine, consider yourselves recruited for this mission"

"And what about us?" asked quietly Udon

"You won't be part of an A class mission being only Gennin" argued the blond woman

"I wish you could reconsider that, Hokage-sama" standing in the arc of the window was Hanabi, Hinata's younger sister "I wish to pay the favor that they did to my father"

"If Hanabi-chan goes we deserve to go too!" argued Moegi

"Yeah! And now the mission will have two future Hokages; it will be done before you can even say _Konoha!_" said Konohamaru

"Hey I'm not babysitting kids here!" barked Kiba

"I'm willing to, dattebayo, if you agree Obaa-chan"

"Are you willing to take these children under your protection? They will be your responsibility" Tsunade warned him

Naruto asked silently for Hinata's opinion and she nodded supporting him.

"Yes, obaa-chan"

"Alright, Konohamaru, Moegi, Udon, Hanabi, welcome to an A class mission. I suggest you thank the Uzumakis here. Well, there will be two teams, as I just said. Neji, Tenten, Lee, Ino, Chouji, Shino, and Kiba, you will be Team B, the leader will be Shikamaru" the announcement wasn't a surprise, the Nara boy was a master strategist and natural leader, even if he complained about the troublesome responsibilities of a leader "The rest of you will be team A" explained the Godaime

That filled Naruto will expectation; after all, the only people that could be in charge of team A would be Hinata, Sakura, and himself _Please! I want to be leader this time!_ He prayed in his mind

"Do you mind if I propose myself to join the excursion Hokage-sama?" standing outside the office, as usual with his masked face burrowed in a perverted book, was Kakashi

"Um, I would be more relaxed if you were to go too, but you just came back from your other mission this morning"

"It's ok Hokage" answered back the retired Anbu "I'm fine, don't worry about that"

"Ok you will be in charge of Team A then" it didn't surprised anyone either, but it did make Naruto feel a little disappointed. "Now, besides helping defend the village you will have another task in your mission. A few days ago as you know an enemy force infiltrated the village. They stole something very important from the treasure chamber in this tower, a urn, however this urn was very special 'cause it holds a demon said to be able to stop Kyuubi, therefore the enemy can't keep control of the urn, it could be terrible no matter how we saw it. Oh I almost forgot! There will be a leader that will be in charge of the whole mission, that person will be…Naruto"

The face of the blond shone "What? Me?"

"Well, if you are willing to seriously take the responsibilities of taking Gennin to a mission that could treat even the life of a Jounin I'd like to see how much are you really capable to endure, consider this a test for a future Hokage, don't flunk it Naruto"

He turned around and saw everyone supporting him with a smile or a supportive glance, a cheer from the younger members of the team, or a 'nice guy' posse of Lee. He turned and saw Kakashi, who was clearly smiling behind his mask

"It will be a pleasure to serve under you, Naruto" he said

"I will not disappoint you Obaa-chan! Believe it everyone! I'll give my best dattebayo!" he said with a large smile raising his punch

"Very well teams, you will depart in an hour, you are off" said the older blond woman

"Yes Hokage-sama!" they said in unison

"Good luck" wished them Shizune

Everyone was already leaving when Naruto whispered something with Tsunade and she called Sakura "Sakura? Do you mind if I take a few minutes?"

"Of course not, Sensei" answered the pink haired

Naruto walked to Hinata "Please go to the house with Hanabi-chan and start getting the stuff, I'll be right behind you; this won't take long" he said and gave her a quick kiss in the lips

With that Hanabi and Hinata left the room, leaving only Sakura, Naruto, Tsunade, Shizune, and Tonton in the room

"What do you wish to talk me about, Sensei?" asked Sakura

"It's more like it is Naruto who wishes to talk to you" corrected the sannin

"Naruto?"

"Eh, yes, Sakura-chan" admitted the blond with a silly toothy grim with his hand behind his head "You see, I heard that…well, since your parents death is still recent, the council considered that you might not be psychologically able to live by yourself for now, and thus they are planning to send you to the orphanage"

"Y-yes, that's true" said Sakura with sadness "Tsunade-sensei worked very hard and had to move some favors to make them allow me in this mission" declared the girl

"Well, I don't want to force you, not I say it to make you feel bad, but well, the last name 'Haruno' will disappear no matter what we do. It will with when time passes or because of someone adopting you. And, well, I was wondering if you would mind if I'd be that someone, would you like to be an Uzumaki? You would come as my sister of course"

"Tsunade-sensei, is that possible?" questioned Sakura with hope

"Well, Naruto is by law an adult, and is also a married man, so I don't see any problems to it" said the Hokage

"Would you like to be part of my family, Sakura-chan?" asked again the blond boy

"Are you kidding?" said the pink haired with a serious tone "Of course I would!" she hugged him almost crushing him "It's better than living in the orphanage and having some strangers adopt me!" laughed Sakura

"Yeah, you don't want to be in the orphanage, dattebayo, trust me in this one" he laughed back

"Well, Shizune, please, the papers" said older woman

"Here they are" the dark haired woman handed several papers

"Well, as everything here, we have to do some paperwork to make it legal; so, would you mind giving me your signatures here?" Tsunade handed them the papers, pointing two lines. They signed their names and that made it official "from now on, you are Uzumaki Sakura, congratulations"

…

"Ok team…ummm…we are here at the gates…and I have no idea of what we should do now…dattebayo" said Naruto with a silly grin

"Troublesome Naruto" the Nara sighed

"Come on, Naruto! Get serious!" barked Kiba

"Hey don't push it!" argued Chouji

"Yeah, how would you be if the first time you were selected as leader it was on a mission as important as this one?" asked him Tenten

"I would march as fast as possible towards the Hidden Waterfall!" said proudly the Inuzuka

"..thus making the mission a sure failure" it was Kakashi this time "Precipitation is the least liking approach for this mission. If we run to the Waterfall Village we would reach it in a day, maybe two, however that would leave us little time to check on traps and ambushes. On the other hand if we take much of our time checking for those the village could get attacked and that would mean a failed mission. Taking the decision of the traveling speed is the first problem for the team's leader"

"I had that part deduced already dattebayo: we will march as fast as we can, at least half of the way or the first day, whatever happens first. I'm sure that the surroundings of Konoha are still safe. After that, we will travel covered by the darkness of night, using Neji's and Hinata's Byakugan as well as Kiba's nose to detect our enemies before they do"

"I see, that's a good plan!" cheered Ino

"Very carefully thought" conceded Hanabi

"Of course! Naruto-niisan is the best!" yelled Konohamaru, supported by his friends

"Now, now, easy" calmed them Naruto "it wasn't that great. Moving on, what really bothered me were the marching order and the inventorying of our supplies"

"Well I brought a dose of my family secret pills, a dozen kunai, and two dozens of shuriken, five explosive seals, ten food pills and one week of potato chips" said Chouji

"That explains your large backpack" sighed Naruto "we will need to travel light, only on what's more important, we'll recollect some berries on the way, maybe some herbs, but other than that carry the less you can. For weapons, two pouches maximum. We can ask for supplies once we get there dattebayo"

Thus all of them took out some of their stuff from the pouches and Chouji was forced to leave most of the contents of his backpack

"Now…what else?..I know! Marching formation! Well… Kiba will be in front with Shino, after them Hina-chan and I, the last line will be Hanabi and Neji, the rest of you just move with the group, I don't really mind the position as long as you feel good there and don't get in the way of everyone else. Just, Konohamaru and company, don't put yourselves in the line of danger or I will summon a frog and send you back with it, did I made myself clear?" said Naruto in a warm and caring tone yet serious, very parent like. The kids nodded fiercely and with an acceptance smirk "Great, let's get moving!"

…

They traveled fast, and by dusk they had covered half on the distance

"We are moving with good timing" said Naruto after the march "we will move slower now, as it is more probable that we find some traps from this point ahead. When morning rises we will stop and camp, now lets get moving" they rested for a few minutes and moved slower this time, paying more attention to traps and possible ambushes of an unknown enemy

They continued moving for another two hours. It was all calmed until Kiba sensed something

"I smell blood" he said with a cryptic voice

"Where?" asked Naruto

"From the northwest, in that direction" pointed the dog user

"We'll move with caution and check it out"

"It could be a trap, Naruto" reminded Sakura

"I know, that's why you most keep your eyes open"

"Are you sure we have to go there Naruto?" asked Ino

"Yes, now, keep quiet and lets get moving, Neji, Hanabi-chan., could you please use your Byakugan to scout in that direction?" pleaded Naruto

"Sure" and making a hand seal both said "Byakugan" sawing into the distance

The group walked in said direction for a few minutes when Hanabi broke the silence

"g-gods!" she said taking her hands to the mouth

"What is it?" pressed Naruto

"You won't like it" warned Neji

"Just tell me what it is"

"The Kazekage" answered simply Neji

"He is wounded, and surrounded" added Hanabi

"G-gaara?" Naruto's voice failed him

…

Gaara jumped desperately, trying to get away from his pursuers, he knew that with his leg wounded he couldn't get a good speed and that was starting to show off. He could sense how some of them were moving to surround him.

He had Kankuro and Temari in a large pair of sand hands behind him, they were unconscious and bleeding, but he wasn't sure how serious their situation was. In top of that, his chakra levels were starting to decrease considerably. Funny how even with a demon inside your chakra levels could feel the heat of a long battle, especially if it was a battle that had lasted two days.

He jumped, from branch to branch; he had to reach Konoha. Even if he still was half a day away from it, he had to find a way to get there. His pursuers were getting closer and closer by the second.

…

"Kakashi-sensei! Shikamaru!, lead your teams to the shinobi that are surrounding Gaara, you should be able to strike them by surprise from the back, dattebayo" ordered Naruto "Hina-chan…"

"I know, don't worry" interrupted her

With their battle orders given the ninja of Konoha prepared to rescue the Sand siblings

…

He landed on a branch but it cracked and he started to fall, he wasn't worried by the fall, he knew his shield would protect him from any damage, but it would allow his pursuers to get him. He had no choice: he had to fight.

Landing heavily on his knees, Gaara turned around and saw enemies all around him, shinobi from the sound, rock, and grass from what he could see; they came from the front, from above and soon there would also come from behind, this would be a hard one.

Suddenly he felt a terrible chakra, a chakra that made him vibrate. Should he be scared? Or relieved? He wasn't sure, he only saw them jumping out of the woods

…

"Double Fang Jutsu!" Kiba yelled, and he and the large Akamaru became tornados and attacked multiple shinobi enemies

"Human Boulder!" Chouji trampled several of them

"Mind Possession Jutsu!" Ino made a small group fight between them

"Shadow Execution Jutsu!" Shikamaru's shadow extended and grappled some of them, as a dark hand choked them

A great battle started when the Konoha shinobi attacked from the rear the troops that were trying to surround Gaara. They were some rock, grass, and sound nin, commanded by a missing-nin from the sand, a young woman of dark green hair, that reached her shoulders.

"Get them; don't let any of these unsuspecting playmates alive!" said the missing-nin with prepotency

However, soon they discovered that they weren't a match for such a group.

Besides the ones that attacked with their ninjutsu, the ones that attacked in melee were terrible also: Sakura used a tree as a club to bat away anyone who was foolish enough to get close; Lee's blinding speed outlasted his enemies, allowing him to dispatch them with ease. Tenten using his weapons with chakra strings, Shino with his bugs, and Neji with his fearsome Jyuuken also took a good part of them down, Kakashi on the other hand stayed back and supported Konohamaru, Moegi Udon and Hanabi, he chose to leave the heavy part of the fight to the others so he could protect the kids and read some Icha Icha in the process, after all, they weren't having any difficulties dealing with them

In a few moments more than thirty enemies were defeated, leaving only three of them, a large bald man with dark skin and big muscles, a short one with a face like a rat with long black hair, and the missing-nin of the Sand village

"Well, well, it seems these kids have what it takes to be shinobi uh?" said the tall one with a deep voice

"heh, but are they capable enough to defeat us?" asked the short one with a squeaky voice

"Let us see" said the woman before charging at them

With one punch to the belly she sent Chouji flying to a tree, rendering him unconscious

"Chouji!" cried Ino worried

"Oh, don't worry _Barbie_ I'll send you with your fatty _Ken_ and your friends to the other life!" said with self confidence the Sand missing-nin

The large man of dark skin marked a few hand seals "Water Body Jutsu!" he yelled and his body became blue liquid that moved fiercely against Lee

Lee tried to fight back, attacking the water with his leaf whirlwind, and his taijutsu, but the punches penetrated the liquid without harming it, while the water do harmed him with terrible punches and kicks

"Lee!" this time it was Tenten who was worried for her teammate, she ran to help him

"Not so fast!" the one that with a rat face released a lighting bolt from his hands after a few hand seals, shocking the brown haired girl on her tracks, leaving her unconscious at the feet of a frightened Konohamaru 

"Cowards! How you dare to attack Tenten-chan with such a treacherous technique! I'll…!" Lee's angriness was subdued when he was sent flying to another tree. He tried to move but his legs and hands were glued to the bark of the tree

"No point on trying to move boy" said the tall man "when part of the water is separated from my body it becomes as sticky as glue, and you are covered in it"

"Your cheater's tricks won't stop my fire of youth fro-"

"Oh just shut up!" the water man send a ball from his body that hit Lee's mouth, shutting his lips thightly "that's a lot better"

_Hmmmm, they are no pushover, these are Jounnin, the elite of their villages, this won't be an easy fight, especially with the kids here_ Kakashi was worried from the outcome of this battle

"So…you can surrender now, and we'll maybe spare your lives, or you can fight and die, it's your call" proposed the green haired woman

"Never! I can't surrender to someone who dared hurt Chouji! Or call me _Barbie_! I choose death over surrender to you!" Ino's anger could be seen from a mile around

"So be it!" with a lightning from the short rat-face shinobi Ino was shocked the until she fainted

Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon interchanged glances, and then nodded in unison. Hanabi saw how they interacted as a team and felt jealousy, especially because she didn't understood what Konohamaru said with his eyes

"We surrender!" the three Gennin said "we will do what ever you wish just don't hurt us!"

"It seems the youngest are the wisest this time!" laughed the shinobi of rat face

Konohamaru and his friends walked to the enemy shinobi dropping their kunai and shuriken pouches as a proof of surrender, standing in front of the evil shinobi

"W-what?! Just like that?!" Hanabi yelled angry "I can't believe you surrender that fast! You! Between them all! Won't you become Hokage?! Aren't you the grandson of the third?! You are the worst Konohamaru! And I hate you!"

"For some people it is better to be alive, if you are dead all that is worth nothing" explained Moegi

"And Naruto-niisan said not to do anything out of our league" complemented Udon

"Yeah, yeah! These kids are very intelligent! It's better to be alive!" cheered the short one of black hair

"Yeah" supported Konohamaru "It is a shame you soon won't be alive anymore" with blinding speed Konohamaru pulled out a scroll and summoned a metal spear from it, and tried to stab the lightning caller, but he stopped the spear with a kunai and pushed Konohamaru back knocking him several feet back.

Using the distraction Shino used his bugs to attack the woman but they weren't able to damage her

"Nice try, bug-boy, but my jutsu covers my skin with a layer of metal invisible to the naked eye! You won't even make me a scratch no matter how strong you attack" But even after that revelation Shino's expression behind the sunglasses didn't change, not that it ever changed anyway "I'll kill you!" the Sand-nin landed a fist on Shino's face, destroying it into a swarm of insects "Damn it! Clone!"

"I'm over here" A new Shino formed two feet away, just to be destroyed by a new punch, turning into more insects. Three more Shino's formed and they all were destroyed, making the place swarm in little insects

Meanwhile Shikamaru tried to posses the shadow of the one transformed into water, but even if his shadow do did contact with the one of his opponent, a small string of water moved over the shadow and reached Shikamaru, grappling him in a grip on the neck that suffocated him, making him lose consciousness.

"Ha,ha,ha, they are all weaklings! Orochimaru-sama will reward us greatly when we deliver them all to him!" laughed the large man

The rat faced enemy charged with a kunai against Konohamaru who was prone in the ground. But Moegi stopped his advances using the metallic spear "Give it up girl! You are all dead anyway!" once more the short man pushed sending Moegi next to Konohamaru, the spear left her hands and spun in the air before sticking in the ground in vertical position. Moegi was covered in sweat and could hardly move, her chakra reserves were very low.

Not to far from there and after three destroyed clones the green haired missing-nin started to feel how her chakra was drained by the little bugs. _Bastard! He is draining my chakra! I'm covered in those bugs; I must finish this fast or else…_

_She noticed it_ stated Shino in his mind "Kiba, now! That's all I can do"

"Fang over Fang Jutsu!" from the sides of the woman came two Kibas with feral features that became tornados, far too swift to dodge them, she was stroke by them sending her flying, yet the tornados keep striking her in the air, coming always from different directions, giving her no room to defend. After a few attacks, her layer of metal showed some little cracks all over her skin

"Great Job boys! I'll finish this one!" Kakashi showed his Sharigan and ran through a few hands seals "Lightning Blade!" a sparking blue chakra concentrated on his hand as he ran forward and stabbed the woman, aiming for a specially large crack on her chest, the sound of metal breaking and the blood of the woman announced the end of her life.

"Cocky little freaks!" cursed the short man "but I won't fall as easy as her!" he waved his hands and released a lightning aimed at Konohamaru

"NOOOOO!" cried Hanabi and she ran and hugged Konohamaru, standing between the lightning and him, ready to the attack for him. But the pain never came, the lightning arched and deflected from its course and stroke the spear instead

"Ha! You aren't very bright are you?! We have already figured out your Jutsu! You just charge up your body with electricity and use chakra to alter the polarity of the air to create the fastest route for it to be discharged on your opponents" said Moegi

"Yeah! It's the natural behavior of lightings!" said Konohamaru "and you failed to notice when Moegi charged up the spear with chakra! That way the spear resonates to affect the air around it, effectively making it a lightning rod! Your Jutsu is useless now!"

As soon as Konohamaru stopped talking Sakura came out from behind with a chakra scalpel and stroke the man in the neck "There, I've paralyzed your whole nervous system, you can't move know, but you I'll keep storing electricity in your body"

"Uh, this doesn't look good, I better flee!" the muscled man tried to escape, morphing into a wave he turned to his back and ran, but when he took two steps a rain of kunai stopped him, the kunai had strings attached at the end, and were charged with chakra, in they stooped him. Being forced to take another route he turned to his right, just to found another rain of kunai, he changed course several times, before founding that there was a free path that leaded to the young man of white eyes "Nice try fools! But you failed!" he tried to overrun Neji, but he prepared his Kaiten

"Neji-san! Fourty-three degrees high, twelve degrees south!" the voice of Udon came above, from where all the kunai had been coming

Neji lowered his body and leaned a little forward "Kaiten!" the wave of water was send flying high, in the exact direction Udon had said

"Now Sakura-san!" sounded again Udon

Sakura grabbed the short man with both hands from the neck of his clothes _Good thing I have leather gloves of I would be electrified by this guy_ she though and threw the man to his flying companion. The water and the electricity charged in the man made a short circuit

"TAKE COVER!" Neji ordered a second before the short circuit released a large charge of electricity on the zone. After a few seconds all had passed. And the burned bodies of the last two enemies rested in the ground near the ones of their companions

"Well, that was all of them, Sakura what's the condition of our comrades?" asked Kakashi with his left eye covered again

"They are ok Kakashi-sensei, just some brushes and minimal cuts, they will be ok in some hours" answered Sakura after examining them quickly

"Ok, Konohamaru, Moegi, Udon, well done" congratulated the silver haired Jounnin

"Well thanks, but it was all of Udon's doing, he was the one that made the plan, that found how their jutsu worked and how to counter them" explained Konohamaru, making Udon a little shy

"Of course, you are the best Udon-chan!" and Moegi gave him a big hug

"uh…Konohamaru…-kun?" Hanabi approached slowly "uh…I'm sorry I doubted you" she said not making eye contact with her faced red

"Heh" he also blushed "its ok, no worries" he said stretching his hand, she shacked the hand and smiled

_Udon, uh? He is very intelligent, if not as much as Shikamaru at least the same as Sakura_ thought Kakashi "Ok Sakura, I want you to heal those who are unconscious as fast as you can, the rest of you, follow me, we are going to help Naruto and Hinata

"Heh, heh, heh, fool" said one of the defeated enemies from the ground, he represented no danger now "we weren't even half of the force that chasing the Kazekage…neither we were the strongest shinobi assigned to the task…your friends are dead by now…ha…ha,ha, ha, ha, h-" suddenly his eyes grew wide and stopped talking

"He's dead" assured Sakura

"Come on, we have to get moving" pressed Kakashi _Naruto, Hinata, you have to be ok_

Kakashi departed, followed by Shino, Kiba, Neji, Konohamaru, Udon, and Hanabi

…

After few minutes they caught the sound of battle, and saw a small clearing in the woods, they stopped to analyze the situation

In the center of the clear was Gaara, the Kazekage, standing with difficulties; at his feet were Kankuro, and Temari, both out cold. Protecting the Kazekage were Naruto and Hinata, each with a kunai, or at least _one_ Naruto and _one_ Hinata, because ten feet away from there, in a circular formation were five more Narutos and five more Hinatas, three red frogs as tall as a man and in the skies three hawks, attacking and defending from any aerial attack.

"Are those really…Naruto and Hinata?" asked Kiba

It was a reasonable question, since the sight was something impressive. Narutos and Hinatas intercalated fighting with unmatched strength and agility, they were using a very flexible stance for fighting, Naruto moving with fluidity and force in each blow while Hinata's grace and tumbles made her see like dancing and floating at the same time.

The Uzumakis spun continuously, always changing targets; however they never attacked the one in front of each other, they attacked the enemy in front of the one to the left, and protected the one the left. That way the enemies were unable to anticipate their movements, because they were seeing always the one in front of them, not the partner

With each of the Narutos blows a large chakra was released, so strong that knocked back whoever was attacked and inflicted serious damage; the Hinatas on the other hand used their chakra beams from her hands to attack from a safe distance

On most cases each one of them attacked different shinobi, however when one really tough appeared one Naruto and one Hinata teamed against him or her, if one would attack down the other attacked above; if one from the left, the other from the right, always in perfect combination. They moved as if they were one: the strategies, moves, dodges everything was too perfect, but what the most amazing thing was that neither of them said a word, they coordinated on what seemed just telepathy

In a few minutes the fight was over, more than fifty shinobi were defeated there. After checking that no one was in conditions to even stand up, all the clones disappeared. Naruto turned around and smiled to Gaara

"Hey Gaara, I think we just saved your butt from being kicked!" he said as a greeting

"Could have defeated them all in less time that you did if I was on top of my capacity" argued back the Kazekage

"I know that" said Naruto with a toothy smile "Long time no see old friend!"

"Would you please allow me to check that injury Kazekage-sama?" asked Hinata

"_Gaara_ is fine" said the red headed

"Uh…ok" Hinata kneeled in front of Gaara and checked his injury, noticing it was beyond her abilities "I can't heal this, the wound is deep, and the damage to the muscle is considerably, I can help him walk a little better, but Sakura will need to check this one"

"Oi, Naruto" said Kakashi coming out from the woods followed by the other shinobi

"Kakashi-sensei, good you are here, we need to bring Sakura-chan here" said the blond

"Ok, I'll be right back!" said Kiba "C'mon Akamaru!" and the boy and his large dog disappeared into the woods

Hinata then processed to check the other two sand siblings

"What's their condition?" asked Shino

"Nothing serious, just some superficial cuts" answered Hinata relieved "I can heal them without problems" and as said she started the treatment

Some minutes later the rest of the teams reached the clearing and Sakura healed Gaara, he would still need to rest for a day or two but there wouldn't be long term damage or visibly scars left

At the same time Temari and Kankuro started to woke up, Temari was the first one to open her eyes and the first thing she saw was Shikaamru, who was by coincidence sitting nearby

"Have I died? That must be it, I've died and gone to heaven, there's no other way my beloved Shikamaru would be here" she said as an explanation to her, which earned a Nara's raised eyebrow

"Tsk, troublesome woman, you aren't dead and this isn't heaven, we found you and helped you out"

"Wha-" Temari tried to talk but then noticed what she had said in just a seconds ago, that made her blush deeply

"What happened? Why are you here?" asked Chouji to Gaara

"Yeah, and why were those guys pursuing you?" added Tenten

"It's a long story" said simply Gaara

"Yeah" Kankuro showed that he was already awaken "The village of the Sand was attacked by Orochimaru"

"What?! How could that be? There were not signs of a possible invasion" said Lee

"It wasn't by arms" explained Temari "he infiltrated and poisoned the mind of the villagers, and started a revolution"

"It came without warning, an attack from inside the village, breaking our forces in a half" said Gaara

"The shinobi loyal to Gaara were not enough to hold the riots" finished Kankuro

"Now, the village is in possession of Orochimaru, with our loyal comrades prisoners" said Temari

OoOoO

Dunh, dunh, dunh!

There it is, i have nothing more to say except PLEASE READ AND REVIEW, I LOVE YOU REVIEWS


	5. Phantom Army

This chapter has been edited from the original version, I just fixed a few mistakes, nothing that terrible

Thanks to Hikari no Okami for helping me with it, and here's a note from her

**Okami's note: Hey people, yes, I do exist, I'm not a ghost nor a part in Tohru's mind. Just asked him to put this little note here. Could you almighty readers inform me if you see grammatical or spelling mistakes? since i usually correct this in my sleepy state, that's the only way for me to get better. Well gotta go or some one might wanna kill me XD Ja ne**

I have no more to say. CHARGE!

Phantom Army

The night fell for the shinobi of the Hidden Leaf and the three sand Siblings. They prepared an encampment and collected wood, berries, herbs, and though Chouji would have preferred some pork or potato chips, he didn't complain about it. When the darkness made it hard to see the young gennin tried to light a fire.

"No, you are doing it wrong Konohamaru, the sticks' degree isn't correct" explained Udon

"I tried what you are saying fifteen minutes ago and it didn't work out! I know what I'm doing!"

"Now, easy Konohamaru-chan, Udon is only trying to help you" added his female teammate

"I know!" said the young boy "But I can't get this stuff to catch some fire. I'm already desperate!"

"Even so, that no reason to discharge your frustration on your teammates" replied the red headed girl

"S-stop it, Moegi-san. Don't you understand how Konohamaru-kun feels?" said Hanabi a little shyly, too much out of personality for her like

"Oh c'mon **Hyuuga**, stop trying to protect your boyfriend"

"A-AND JUST WHO SAID HE IS MY BOYFRIEND, UH?" asked the white eyed girl angrily

"I DO, YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THAT?" was the other girl's reply as she put her face less than an inch away

"Aaaaaaand I think that's just enough, dattebayo" Naruto appeared picking up one girl in each hand, holding them as separately as he could but still seeing them in the eyes "Imagine my surprise when I come to check out how you're going with the fire and find you yelling at each other!" both girls looked down, ashamed "Now, I understand how difficult it can be to stand the stress of war Specially since the first battle you took part of had to be under such circumstances; however, there's no reason to act like this, even if we are angry. And that goes for you too, Konohamaru"

"But I didn't…" the boy tried to argue

"Really? Did you use the correct tone with Udon?"

"…No…" replied an also ashamed Konohamaru

"There, see? Take it easy. We will only have ourselves to watch our backs. We have enough enemies already to start making even more inside us. Now I want you all to apologize, dattebayo" said the blond putting the girls back in the ground

The girls stayed in silence a little, looking into each other eyes

"I'm sorry Udon" Konohamaru was the first one

"Don't even mention it" replied the boy with glasses

"I, uh…" "I, uh…" said both girls at the same time after another minute of uneasy silence

"You first" said Hanabi

"No, you first" said Moegi

"No, you"

"No you"

"No, y-"

"Please, anyone, just do it" said Naruto a little annoyed

"I'm sorry" said quickly Moegi "I…didn't like it when you participated in a matter which I felt was only of our team's concern, sorry"

"No, you were right, Konohamaru-kun was wrong and I defended him, and I shouldn't have started yelling"

"I shouldn't have called you 'Hyuuga' like that"

"That's much better, now shake hands, and let's forget about this problem" instructed Naruto, and so did the girls "with that settled, how is the fire going?"

"Bad" answered Konohamaru still frustrated but not angry now

"Uh? Why?" asked the blond

" Well, we can't make the stick burn and none of us knows any fire jutsu" explained Udon

"Fire jutsu? What do you need that for? For lighting a little fire? Use only your chakra" the blond put his hand above the pile of sticks and after a few seconds a small fire appeared "See?"

"WOOOW!" almost yelled Konohamaru "How did you do that?"

"Heh, well! Only super elite ninja can do it! That's why I'm going to become the next Hokage"

"Oh! Please! Teach us how to do it nii-san!" asked Moegi

"No way, it's a very dangerous technique, you don't have the level to perform it correctly" assured the orange wearing

"Please, Naruto-kun, we were almost their age when we learned how to start a fire with chakra, it's a very simple technique" said Hinata giggling as she entered the encampment, joining the conversation"

"Sweetheart! You are supposed to help me, not expose me!" said Naruto acting as if he was offended

Hinata just giggled "Oh! Come on, they are just kids, and they love you like their own brother"

"Touché, but you didn't even allow me to tease them a little more. Of course I was going to teach them how to do it… after they asked for it a little more, of course" explained the blond

"C'mon! Naruto-niisan!" said Udon

"Yeah, if you don't, you'll be scolded by your wife!" said Konohamaru, making the Uzumaki boy blush a little and the girl blush to an impossible red; she knew she should be already used to be Naruto's wife

"Stop saying those things!" said Naruto "anyway" he took out a scroll from his clothes and tossed it to Udon "in that scroll rest the base to the training Hina-chan and I had on this three years. I'll help you with some of it a little, but I want you to manage to do it on your own"

Udon opened the scroll and read the title out loud "Secret Jutsu of…" but Naruto took the scroll away

"Sorry, wrong scroll, this is the one"

"One hundred jutsu every shinobi most know" read Udon the title

"What? Wow!" Konohamaru swiftly stood next to Udon so he could also see the scroll; his enthusiasm disappeared when he checked the list "What's this? It is totally useless. There isn't a thing in this list that you could use in a fight; I mean, laundry jutsu?"

"Yeah, I know what you mean" admitted Naruto with a smile

"Naruto-kun, had exactly the same reaction" explained Hinata with a smile

"But believe me, it's one hell of a training; it works great for the basics of chakra control, chakra manipulation, element manipulation and will give you a little boost in chakra. Even if most of them aren't attack techniques water walking and tree climbing are really useful under any circumstances, including a battle" said Naruto "now, as for the fire-build Jutsu, you just have to use chakra to rise the temperature of the wood and the air around it. You can do it with friction, just as if you were doing it with a pair of sticks, but chakra works way better; I did it with one hand, but you may want to start using both. I know it can be difficult the first times"

"But how do we create friction with chakra?" asked Hanabi

"Well, you can make small bits of chakra hit the wood you want to catch fire, and then make it turn around a small part of it, at enough speed; or you can shape your chakra around your hands and use them to create the same effect, see if any of this methods fits you, and if don't, try creating your own, the two I mentioned are the ones Hina-chan and I use" proposed the blond

"That's right, yet our sensei used her chakra directly in the wood to rise its temperature and focused all the flammable gasses of the air around to create the fire" added Hinata

"Anyway, we'll go tell the other the fire is done already"

"Uh, ok" said Konohamaru "thanks Naruto-nii-san, Hinata-nee-san"

The older shinobi left to meet the others leaving the kids to train with some sticks, trying to make a fire using only their chakra

They found the rest of their comrades a little way, on the edge of the small encampment

"How's the fire going?" asked Temari

"It's ok now. We can go there to warm ourselves and maybe see if we can make this herbs taste a little better cooking 'em"

"Ok" said Sakura "Hinata, did you found any water?"

"No, there aren't any rivers or pounds nearby. We'll need to ration our water supply" reported the dark haired girl

"Hummm, I see. Well, that shouldn't be much of a trouble; I smell water in the proximity" said Kiba

"I do recall finding a small pound nearby some years ago when I was in this region" said Kakashi

"Yes, a subterrean river runs some 5 miles to the north. We can move there and try to find a spot where the river comes to the surface and refill our waterskins. It will take us a few hours and going to the water probably means q higher chance of finding enemies, but I think it's a necessary risk. We can't move without enough water" said Naruto. After that he noticed that everyone was giving him a weird look "What? I have something on my face?"

"Since when do you know that much?" asked Tenten

"Well, we had to read a whole library as part of our traning and I remember seeing a map of the region in a book. I just remembered the fact; it's nothing really" explained the blond

"I'm sorry my wounds and being exhausted is dampening your mission" said Gaara

"Don't worry, we gave you our water with pleasure" said Naruto

"Yeah, the Sand village is our strongest ally; we aren't going to leave the Kazekage, or anyone else for that matter, without proper treatment" assured Chouji

"But how is it possible that you reached that situation? I mean, you are one of the strongest shinobi I know" asked Ino

"It all started when we received the hawk asking for help from Waterfall" explained Kankurou "Apparently Orochimaru infiltrated his forces sometime ago. We thought the security was firm enough when we discovered that one shinobi, the captain of the guards actually, had a mental control seal, but he wasn't the only problem. We had other infiltrated from different factions. When the information about his case leaked, they started a revolution negating Gaara's leadership"

_They negated him?! _Naruto understood the pain Gaara must had felt at that moment and how hard it should be for him to endure the situation

"The forces that were loyal to Gaara tried to subdue the riot, but taking advantage of the confusion, enemy shinobi got into the village, greatly surpassing our forces" continued Temari "After the first day of fighting I received a hit in the back of the head and lost consciousness; the blood loss made it impossible for me to recover"

"We managed to recover her and protect her, but we had few medic-nin to help her, as they were needed at the frontlines. I fell few hours after that" said Kankurou

"We had managed to leave the village by that time; however, as we tried to flee to Konoha, the small group that accompanied us distracted a group of enemies allowing me to leave with my siblings. Despite the distraction, I was intercepted by a group of enemies. I managed to defeat them, but received an explosive note effect pass my sand shield and damage my leg; that slowed me enough for them to catch up with me. You found me two days after this started. From that point on, you know what happened" finished Gaara

"You should be able to walk again without troubles tomorrow morning as your healing speed is almost as impressive as Naruto's; however, you won't be able to run at full speed until the next day, maybe tomorrows afternoon, but too much stress could open the wound again" said the pink haired Uzumaki, Gaara nodded showing he understood

oOoOoOo

That night came and went without troubles, so did the next morning and afternoon, when they used the time to go to the subterranean river. Luckily they didn't find any enemies and found a little pond were they got fresh water for their supplies. The night fell and the encampment was picked up, leaving as soon as the darkness was able to cover the group with its mantle.

They moved as fast as the condition of the injured allowed them, moving half of the remaining distance to Waterfall that night. When the daylight started to appear, they set the encampment again and slept a little.

Morning had advanced and most of them were already up, but Naruto and Hinata wre nowhere in sight.

"It's already passed eleven and Naruto and Hinata are still sleeping?" asked Ino

"Leave them, I'm sure they have things to do alone" said Shikamaru, who was playing Shogi with Kankuro The comment caused several blushings

"I-I'm just saying, that…that…well I'ts late for them to be in bed- I mean sleeping-shouldn't someone, I don't know, go check them or something?" asked Ino

"Why don't you do it, as it was you idea, Ino-pig?" Sakura smiled at herself

"No way! You should forehead!"

"Why me?"

"'Cause you're their family! Plus you are a medic-nin, what if they were poisoned in the last fight? Maybe they are in bad condition"

"You are a medic too" said the pink haired

"DUH! But I'm not family!" replied the blond

"Why don't you just give a quick check? I'm sure they are ok" said Chouji

"Ok" Sakura sighted defeated, she walked to the Uzumaki's marriage tent "Uh, Naruto, Hinata? Are you there?" asked the pink haired

However, she got no reply. She waited outside the tent and called again; still no answer "I'm going in, ok?" she entered and found a pair of bedrolls, some scrolls and a pair of weapon pouches, but no one sleeping in there. She came out and informed the others

"They aren't there"

"What?!" barked Kiba "how is it possible? They should be there, we haven't seen them leave the tent and we have been here all morning"

"Apparently they left even earlier" assured Shikamaru "We'll have to find them" _Troublesome_

"How is it possible?! Our team leader left?! Where is his responsibility?!" exclaimed Ino

With haste the group organized itself in order to search for the missing Uzumakis, because even if they were able to protect themselves, it was dangerous if an enemy force were to find them.

With Neji's and Hanabi's Byuakugan they found them in less than ten minutes. They were in a clear. Twenty clones were laying on their backs, sweating and breathing heavily, several scrolls rested near them.

"Wow, that was awesome!" they heard a Naruto said

"Yep, you were incredible!" replied a Hinata

"You pushed me so hard!" said another clone of the girl

"I thought I was going crazy! But the end was fantastic!" added another Naruto

"Yeah, the best one ever!" smiled a Hinata

"Ummm, he-hello?" Chouji was the first to speak

"Uh, oh, hi guys!" said the Naruto in the middle of the mess, slowly the clones disappeared one by one, leaving only the Naruto that had talked and a Hinata at his side "you are all up already?"

"Hell, strong powers of observation, uh?" joked Kankurou

"What…were you doing?" asked Tenten

"Why, we were training of course" replied the blond

"Uh? What were you training?" asked Kakashi taking one scroll and reading it

"Well! It's a very special secret technique you know?!" said Naruto taking the scroll out of Kakashi's hands with a blinding speed; so fast no one noticed when he had moved "anyway, why are you all here, dattebayo?"

"We were worried about you nii-san" said Moegi

"Thanks to everyone, but we are fine; you don't have to worry" said Hinata

"What do you mean by that?" barked Kiba "of course we have to!"

"It is war time. Being alone is not safe, even for you two" explained Shino

"C'mon! We are strong enough to protect ourselves!" assured Naruto

"Even being exhausted because of your training? I know you can recover unbelievably fast and probably won't have a stamina problem if enemies were to attack" said Shikamaru "but Hinata, although strong, can't keep your pace. Could you be strong and fast enough to defeat them all and protect her?"

"Well…I…!" tried to argue the blond

"Shika is right" said Chouji

"Just listen Naruto, we mean no harm" it was Ino with a smile

"Yeah, what would be of our mission without our fearless leader?" asked Sakura

Hinata put her hand on Naruto's shoulder and he sighed in defeat against his wife

"Ok, I'm sorry, won't happen again" resigned Naruto and the whole group started to walk back to the encampment

"Hey Naruto" whispered Kakashi staying in the end of the group with the blond "Where did you get those scrolls?"

"Wedding present from Tsunade-baachan, at least some of them; the others I found them in my house"

"You have to be cautious with that; those are very important scrolls containing Konoha's kages secret jutsus"

"We are aware of that Sensei, don't worry"

OoOoOoO

Two days came and went in a blink. The shinobi troop trained and rested as they were on the move, carefully removing any traps they found and finally reaching the area surrounding the Waterfall Hidden village, a beautiful forest. Little did they know, nor noticed, that they were being watched, until it was too late.

The ground behind Ino started the move, trapping her feet and enabling any movement, quickly trapping her body in a rock prison

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" yelled the girl as the rock reached her waist

"Ino!" Chouji tried to break the rock but it was infused with chakra, and repaired all the damage moving to cover the girl completely

"CHOUJI! HELP!" in a few seconds the girl was covered in a cubic prison of rock

Suddenly a rain of feathers fell upon the Konoha team and the sand siblings, not giving them chance to help their female team mate

"A genjutsu!" announced Sakura. Quickly all the shinobi dispelled it, but the four youngest members of the company had fallen under its affects and were now asleep.

Not giving them time to do anything a gigantic boulder fell upon them "disperse!" ordered Kakashi grabbing their sleeping comrades. All did as ordered

oOoOoOo

"What are our orders?" asked the girl

"Choose one of them, bring them down, I'll take care of the rest" assured the young man

"Understood!"

"Girls, don't kill them, we have to wait until our leader comes"

"Roger!"

OoOoOoO

The boulder had provoked a lot of dust to rise. Tenten recovered from the surprise and analyzed her surroundings. She had apparently been separated from the other when she dodged the attack

_I need to find the others, they can't be that far away_ thought the girl, but when she prepared to move a shuriken passed just an inch away from her face

"That was only a warning, I won't miss next time. Surrender and you won't be harmed" said a man in a dark robe coming out of the trees; he wore a green mask

"Who are you?!" asked the girl grabbing some kunai

"My name is not important" he said simply "but I have no intention to harm you, please don't force me to do it"

"I'm sorry, but I'm not going to surrender just like that, no matter what village you are from" Tenten tried to find a headband or something that would declare the man's village precedence, but found nothing.

"It's a shame"

A small cut appeared on Tenten's cheek as she only heard a kunai stabbing a tree behind her _When did he even throw that?!_

oOoOoOo

Neji jumped back, dodging perfectly the large boulder, his Byakugan activated, yet, suddenly his vision went totally blank for a second, returning after that

_What was that?_ His thoughts were interrupted when he noticed a person behind him, wearing a black robe, and a green mask. Non of his traveling companions were inside his range. Not wasting a second and considering they were under attack he responded throwing a kunai

"A little aggressive, aren't we?" asked the man dodging the kunai and moving towards Neji

"Kaiten!" yelled the boy swirling while releasing chakra from all the tenketsu when his opponent was close enough to receive the absolute defense, but he failed

"Interesting attack" said the man from behind Neji

The Hyuuga boy tried to see his face behind his mask, but something blocked his vision. As the man made another offensive move, the white eyed attacked faster "Eight triagram, technique of the sixty-four palms!" the dark robed man received all the hits without even trying to defend himself. The last attack send him flying back several feet, his body was totally numb "I have sealed all of your tenketsu, you won't even be able to stand. You are no match for the Hyuuga clan strength. Now you will give me some answers"

"Hyuuga clan uh?" said the man incorporating with ease "I see. That's interesting; I'm glad to be able to see the power of such a technique, do you mind if I try it out?" the man cracked his fingers and neck

_What? How can he stand up and with such an ease? Not even Naruto can do it so easily _cursed Neji

"Ok, I'll give it a try, here I come" the man took the same position Neji had assumed a few moments ago "Sixty-four palm technique!"

oOoOoOo

With blinding speed Lee evaded the boulder

"What a treacherous technique! Come out and fight the beautiful green demon! I'll show you how my fire of youth blooms!" taunted Lee taking up his guard and checking his surroundings for any enemies

"How can you say it is treacherous?" asked a deep girl's voice from above Lee

"It's coward to attack an opponent under circumstances that are not equivalent"

"Uh? Aren't we ninja? We should move with outmost stealth and strike from the shadows, don't you agree?"

"Even so the conditions must be fair for both"

"You want a fair fight?" the girl jumped to the ground "then I'll be your opponent" She wore a lot of gold jewelry, basically earrings, collars and bracelets made out of golden rings in different sizes put together, she didn't use sandals or any other shoes. Her outfit was exotic, consisting on a green with mauve blouse and an indigo skirt. She had light fur covering all her body, and a pair of cat ear coming out of her long hair held in a low pony tail, a tail swing

"I'm happy to be able to fight against a decent shinobi"

"Save it for later, spandex-boy" said the girl as her fingernails turned into claws

OoOoOoO

Chouji had barely dodged the large rock by rolling

"Ino! Hold on I'm going to rescue you!" yelled the large boy running to the cubic rock inside of which his teammate was.

"Don't waste your voice. She can't hear you" said a man with a black robe and green mask coming out of the woods

"Are you the one who trapped her?!" demanded the boy

"What if I'm?"

"I would smash you until you were to release her!"

"There's no need to resort to violence, she will be ok as long as you and your allies surrender" he said calmly

"If I surrender, would you take her out right now?!"

"No, not until all of you have surrender or are subjugated"

"Then I have no choice but to beat you 'til you release Ino"

"But I have assured you she will be unharmed, please just wait, I don't want to use violence"

"UNHARMED? YOU HAVE NO IDEA!" the boy made a hand sign and doubled his size and weight

"It's a pity you think like that; I thought your care for that girl would stop you from attacking"

"SHUT UP! SPIKED MEAT TANK!" Chouji's hair surrounded his body and became multiple spikes as he became a large rolling sphere, rampaging against the man in front of him. However the man didn't even move and although Chouji attacked him fiercely he wasn't able to move him an inch, let alone damage him

"Please I have no intention to harm you, but you leave me no other choice" the man touched the rolling mass that was trying to crush his chest. Chouji stopped rolling due to a terrible attack of nausea that was overwhelming his will. _Who is this guy?_ He emptied his stomach

oOoOoOo

When Shikamaru had heard Kakashi's order to disperse he couldn't help to think about how troublesome it was. Landing on his feet on a branch of a nearby tree, he observed the deep foliage made it difficult to see much around him, but that meant that their opponents shouldn't be able to see much of him either. He had no idea where his companions were. He assumed his special thinking position against the tree and tried to analyze how to act next when a voice came from behind him, a kunai dangerously close to his back.

"Surrender, I promise that neither you nor your allies will be harmed as long as you all come quietly"

_Damn! How did he sneak up behind me?_ "Fine, I give up"

"I'm delighted to see you are intelligent"

OoOoOoO

Kankurou, who was in the back of the team when the rock fell, had the most room to dodge the attack; however, the dust created due to the boulder blinded most of his vision. When it was cleared he found no one around him, even so, he could feel someone's presence near

"I can sense you are here, come out, unless you want me to point you out" he threw a bunch of kunai against a tree

"Wow, it's amazing how you were able to find me. I had little time to evade those kunai" said a female voice coming from somewhere in front of him "but even if you can say I'm here, I can still sneak up and get you" she said and a large wound appeared in Kankurou's leg, a girl slowly became visible, holding the kunai that had wounded the puppet masters She used a strange armor with a Ying-Yang design on the shoulders

"Gen-jutsu" managed to mutter Kankurou

"Surprise, surprise, handsome" the girl smirked. She had long brown hair and was currently winking her equally brown eyes

Suddenly Kankurou's face cracked, and the puppet Kuroari popped out, trapping the girl inside its chest with its multiple arms

"Surprise, surprise, doll-face!" Kankurou appeared from behind, moving the chakra strings of his puppet. With a move of his fingers the arms and legs of the marionette detached as well as its head, and from them appeared long blades that stabbed the chest of the puppet were the girl was "You always have to be prepared for everything!" said Kankurou when the head stabbed performing the final blow.

"I see" sounded the girl's voice "that's some good advice" the girl came out of the puppet unharmed, passing through the puppet as if she were a ghost, totally unharmed

_Tsk! Bloody hell! Who or what is she?!_

OoOoOoO

Temari opened her eyes, she hadn't reacted on time and the boulder had almost got her. She cursed her slow reaction, she was failing far too much for her own standards and felt pretty bad

"Sorry if that hurt you, I kinda over did it" said the man in a black robe wearing a green mask who was in front of her "now, please surrender, we don't want to hurt you. We just need to hold you for a few minutes 'till our leader comes here"

"What if I refuse?" asked the blond girl

"Then I would have to force you into submission"

"Well then, I'm sorry, but I'm not really the submissive type of girl" she replied taking out her fan

"Why do you refuse to surrender?"

"'Cause I have already been defeated by a man and it still rest uneasy on my memory. I couldn't take it if I were to be defeated again" she opened the fan releasing a furious gale against her opponent, but the man did move

"I see, that's a shame. I really hope this won't cause that much of an effect to you" with a wave of his hand he deflected the current of air leaving him unharmed, but destroying some trees of the forest "now, your friends are in the proximities. I recommend you not to do such a dangerous technique, unless you want them to be hurt of course"

Temari cursed again

oOoOoOo

Kakashi was the first one to move, and the first one to notice the man in black robes near him. He quickly went to encounter him

"Hello, I'm sorry for such harsh greetings, but I'm afraid that was necessary" said the man in black, with a green mask over his face

"Who are you and what village do you serve?" asked the sharingan user

"I can't tell you that since it could compromise the situation"

"I see, that's a shame, 'cause I can't leave the kids without supervision"

"I assure you they won't get serious damage if they don't put resistance"

"I am correct to assume the same applies for me right?"

"You are very clever"

"I'm sorry but without knowing your village affiliation, I'm not going to surrender"

OoOoOoO

Sakura was hidden in the woods; she knew someone was the author of the attack, and that he or she was out there

"Where are you?" asked the girl in a whisper, mostly to herself

"Right here" said a polite voice "I see you are somewhat capable discerning Genjutsu, at least at a basic level"

"What-? When did you-?" asked Sakura surprised

"You can just say that I'm very, very sneaky"

"Go sneak up your granny!" she said throwing a punch with her super strength. However the man stopped it with his bare hand

"But you still need more training"

"How can you-?!"

"I'm a very specialized person" said the man almost as if he could read her mind

oOoOoOo

Shino dispersed his bugs around the area, tracking for his attacker after a few minutes he detected a strange chakra source. The possessor of such chakra noticed she had been noticed and appeared before Shino

"You have good abilities" she said in a monotone voice as Shino stayed in silence "I see you don't talk much, I like it better since I prefer silence. Surrender and we'll be in peace"

"Why should I?"

"So we can check your identities" the girl had black long curled hair and black eyes, pale skin, used elegant dark clothes and a dark armor with a white Ying-Yang design. The girl moved her hand and a black-purplish chakra trapped Shino in layer that perfectly fitted his body "Wait there" she said lacking emotion. But she failed to notice the large mass of insects behind her

OoOoOoO

Kiba's nose told him something wasn't right, a large rock had just raised a large dust cloud, but the air didn't smell like dust at all, not even a little bit, just plain forest and maybe something more

"I can smell you! Come out and fight me!" barked the boy supported by his large dog

"Wow, you got a pretty good nose don't you?" asked a girl wearing a red haori, with a light armor above it, the armor had a blue Ying-Yang on its shoulders, the girl had dark blue hair and purple eyes

_Wow, hot chick_ "Are you my enemy?" asked the boy

"That depends"

"On what?"

"On how well educated you are. Now, would you please surrender? That way I won't need to kick your ass" she said with an honest smile

"Oh! A **girl** thinks she can beat me?"

"Don't push it dog-boy, it could be painful for you"

_I hate when people call me 'dog-boy'!_ "C'mon pal! Lets show her who we are!" he said to Akamaru, the boy ride the dog and yelled "Man-Beast clone!" and a smoke cloud appeared, revealing, after it had cleared, two Kibas; The Kibas ran towards the girl who just smirked "Fang over Fang Jutsu!" a pair of tornados attacked the girl, but they just seemed to rebound on her

"C'mon, show me that you can do something else" she said stopping one of the tornados with a hand, the tornado became Kiba, who fell to his knees, feeling his body heavy

_How come I'm this fatigued?And how can she stop my jutsu with just one hand?_

"Are you ready to surrender? Or should I use what I just stole against you?" she said as her hand started glowing with chakra

_Is she draining my chakra?! _

OoOoOoO

Naruto rolled to the front, leaving the boulder behind him, he lost track of Hinata and although he looked for her he was unable to find her

"What in the world…"

"Hello" said a black robed man in front of him

"Who are you?! Where are the others?!"

"Easy, easy, take it with calm. The other members of your team are ok, or at least I assure you they won't be seriously injured if they cooperate. Now could you please hold from making any offensive move? I have no intention to fight you, we just want to stop you until our leader arrives"

"Oh, and you spec to stop me alone? Shadow Clone Jutsu" a dozen more Narutos appeared around

"Interesting, this one will be an equal fight it seems" twelve more men in black robes and green masks came out the woods

oOoOoOo

Tumbling gracefully, Hinata moved out of danger's area. Her Byukugan was activated, noticing every movement, however for a second; her vision went totally blank, as if she was blinded by a white light.

_What was that? Enemy jutsu?_ Hinata asked herself in silence just as she noticed a strange figure in the woods in front of her. She assumed her guard

"Oh, please, that won't be necessary" said the man coming out of the woods; he wore a black robe and a green mask

"You mean no harm to us"

"I only wish to stop you, at least for a little while, until our leader comes here"

"Why is that?"

"I'm afraid revealing too much information could be dangerous for us" explained the man "but fear not, if you surrender, you won't be damaged in any form"

"Can you proof you are not lying?"

"I suppose you'll have to trust me"

_If he wished to kill me, he should have attacked since the beginning, right? But even so, maybe this is just a diversion, a fake, to make me drop my guard and catch me defenseless. Underneath the underneath, that is what Naruto usually says, but, what I'm I suppose to do? I'll check out his echoes, maybe that will help me in some way_ she performed a one handed seal, and the veins around her eyes remarked even further _What's this?!_

"Apparently, you not going to surrender, therefore I'll have to subdue you" the man charged against her

_I know your secret; I just hope Naruto-kun and the others notice too!_

OoOoOoO

Gaara stayed in the same place, he didn't even move, and the large boulder came to where he was and passed through him

"Wow, that was so awesome! You were able to discern Tohru-chan's technique!" said the voice of a little girl

"Genjutsu?" _That's why the sand didn't move to protect me, it was an illusion_

"Yep!" from the woods jumped a little girl wearing a blue mini skirt, a red top, and clogs. She wouldn't seem like a shinobi if it weren't wearing a wakizashi on her low back, a small combat fan in her hand, and a senbon pouch around her left leg. Her hair was pink, as was her eyes and skin "Hello! I'm Mina! I'm glad I chose you, you are pretty cute, I wouldn't like asking it to someone mean or ugly"

"Ask what?"

"Oh! To surrender of course!" she said with a bright smile "you know we don't really want to fight, but the situation is a little harsh and Tohru-chan ordered us to come and stop you, so would you please surrender?"

"I don't see why I should surrender"

"Oh! Please, please please, pretty please! With sugar on top? Please!" she said "You seem to be a good person! Even if you have a demon sealed inside, you…" she finished taking a finger to her lips, like if she were thinking

"What did you say?" Gaara's eyes widen

"I said something?" asked the girl totally dumb folded

_Is she stupid or she's making fun of me? _"How did you know I have a demon sealed inside me?"

"Oh! That! I see, sorry I was thinking on something else" she explained slightly blushing "I was raised in a temple, therefore I can sense that kind of things; you see my parents were the ones to keep on the traditions, the heirs you could call them, that's why they trained me on the family 'business', tee, hee, hee"

_She's too noisy_ "As I was saying, I'm not going to surrender" the sand came out of the gourd Gaara was carrying, and trapped Mina "but you can stay inside my desert coffin, until your leader arrives, then we will see if I'll have to slay you both"

"What?! No, you're so mean! Le'me go!" said the little girl trying to free herself of the grip

"And you can wait in silence" the sand moved at one of Gaara's orders and covered Mina's mouth "now, stay there while I go and look for my comrades" Gaara turned his back to the girl for a moment, suddenly his desert coffin exploded from the inside, sending sand all around, he turned to see Mina standing on her feet hardly, a wind current surrounded her body

"You are so bad! You wanted to leave me there alone! That's not nice!" Gaara noticed the girl's eyes had turned to an aqua green, the girl performed a few hand seals

"Fire blossoms!" a rain for petal shaped flames attacked Gaara

OoOoOoO

Tenten threw all of her weapons, and was manipulating them with chakra strings, constantly attacking his opponent, however, the man in front of him was also a master in the use of weapons; he had taken out his weapon, a large scythe that had a long barbed chain attached in the end, like a gruesome kusarigama. Multiple attacks tried to hurt the man, but he managed to block them all and hurt Tenten at the same time, who had several small cuts in her clothes and skin

_How can he dodge and block my blow and attack me at the same time? I had never met someone with such an amazing skill_ the girl admitted

"I'm bored of this" said the man, and used the chain ended side of his weapon to trip the girl from the distance, making her lose control over her weapons. With blinding speed he reached the girl and put the edge of her scythe to her neck "please, stop attacking"

Tenten pressed her teeth, she was defeated

oOoOoOo

Hit after hit Neji felt in his own flesh the pain of her tenketsu being closed merciless, slowly his own strength decreased leaving his body in a painful torture; when the sixty-fourth strike hit, his body ached all around and he had complications even breathing

"My, my, it wasn't that hard to perform after all. Tell me how it feels?" said the man with an acid tone "a spoon full of your own medicine"

"Who-are-you?" Neji managed to mutter

"You'll find soon enough, cousin"

OoOoOoO

Lee attacked the cat girl with all his strength and speed, landing several successive hits that forced the girl to focus on defending herself. After a few second Lee stopped and took some distance between them

"You are no match to my fires of youth!" exclaimed the spandex wearing ninja

"You talk too much about that, don't you?" asked the girl, the outer layer of her skin was covered in and exoskeleton made of bone and it had protected her from Lee's punches and kicks "I think its time for you shut up" said the girl and her arm stretched as if it were made out of gum, tacking Lee by surprise, landing a nasty slash of her claws to his ribs

"Ugh, what, was that?"

"I'm able to alter my body however I wish: stretch it, make it stronger, harder, keener, more beautiful, or more intimidating"

"I…see" said the dark haired boy holding his injury "that's very handly, but I won't be defeated! I'll prove the world that I can be a good ninja even if I can't do Ninjutsu nor Genjutsu"

"What did you just said?" asked the girl, suddenly dropping his guard

"Gate of rest! OPEN!" with impressive speed and strength Lee performed his twister flying kick "Konoha whirlwind!" and sent the girl flying towards a tree, breaking it completely, sending her further into the woods "The blooms of youth blossom twice!" cheered Lee, but as fast as the girl had disappeared in the woods due to the kick she came back, a pair of wings sprouted from her back, her claws were thicker and his teeth had became fangs, her aspect was more feral

oOoOoOo

Chouji stood up with difficulty; he suffered severe nauseas and he was hardly managing to stand on his feet

"Let her go…" he said

"Why don't you understand she will not suffer?" asked the robed man

_What does he knows? Does he knows how much she hates being alone? Being trapped and held? The terror she feels towards small and closed rooms and spaces? She must be suffering a lot right now! _His determination made his power to grow greatly "I TOLD YOU TO SET HER FREE!" he demanded, his fists became gigantic masses that hit the cubic rock prison, destroying it completely, leaving a unconscious Ino in the ground, by her looks she had been crying

_She's claustrophobic? I made a big mistak__e!_ "You love this girl, don't you?" asked the man in his usual calm demeanor

"More than my life" replied the boy touching her face, removing the tears and hair with his hand and falling unconscious after that

"Against the power of true love, I admit defeat" said the black robed man, removing his mask, watching over the two fainted youngsters

OoOoOoO

Shikamaru analyzed the man standing a few meters in front of him, he hadn't moved in ages and though the wind moved slightly and refreshing, his black robe didn't.

"You are nothing but an illusion, a genjutsu used to fight with us" said the Konoha chunnin with a lazy tone

"What makes you think that?" asked the man

"I analyzed the facts; first you trapped Ino and used a genjutsu attack which was easy to find out; that way you made us believe you wouldn't use a genjutsu again. The rock was a trick to separate us so you could focus your technique on some of us while your allies fought some others, that way your chakra concentration is used on fewer subjects, thus creating a more believable illusion. What made me suspect of this theory was the fact that you knew exactly were I was, even though the foliage wouldn't allow it in this section of the forest and you sneaked up behind me even when I was lending on a tree"

"You analysis is amazing, but you are in a mistake, the rock prison was also a genjutsu"

"What? Then that means that we fell in it before the sleeping jutsu?"

"That's right" said the man

"And even the Byakugan was fooled by your technique"

"My illusions are of the few that can defeat regular Sharingan and Byakugan"

"But you can't defeat a dispel, KAI! (dispel)" the man in front of Shikamaru started to fade as he said

"I bow to your superior intellect"

oOoOoOo

Kankurou couldn't believe his eyes; the girl had come out alive from one of his deadliest techniques, and by no other means but by moving through the puppet cavity.

"What's with the face? Didn't you say a shinobi must be prepared for anything?" asked the girl with a mischievous smile

Kankurou smirked "Hm, I like women with attitude"

"I'm not asking you out, I'm just going to take you down" she said confident

"Not if I take you down first!" Karasu came out of the ground behind the young female, and threw a rain of kunai, only to be bounced back when they touched her, leaving her unharmed

"So, you have more than one puppet! But my toys are better than yours, this chakra armor, gives me a boost to my chakra and protects me from your attacks"

"Does it protect you from poison?" from the ground came a large lizard like puppet, that wrapped the girl with its tail, holding her tight. The other two puppets came to enforce the holding and opened their mouths; a tube appeared from the open mouths, a purple gas came out, stopping anything from being seen inside the cloud

For a few seconds nothing happened, but the voice of the girl sounded "No, it doesn't protect me from gases, but I have some skills of my own!" She was nowhere to be seen

"Curses!" Kankurou moved his puppets in all directions trying to find the girl before she could attack him. Suddenly he noticed how the strings tensed on a point, as if something had tried to move through them, founding to be impassable barrier _Interesting, she can't pass through chakra_ with a swift movement he released his chakra strings and dispersed them in the area, like a net, until he felt something touching the strings. He quickly folded the strings into a lasso, holding his target; the girl slowly faded into appearance "I caught up a pretty lass"

OoOoOoO

"Will you use your wind to attack again?" Temari was asked bye the masked man "what about your friends?"

"They can protect themselves!" she released another wave of wind which the man deflected as easily as the last one

"I see, then what about the forest around us?"

"That's not my problem right now!" she swung her fan again

"But it is my problem" the man made hand seals "Fire style: Great fireball!" a large sphere of fire moved towards Temari, crashing against her wind, but instead of stopping it, made it even bigger and engulfed the sand girl

oOoOoOo

"So you won't surrender either?" confirmed the green masked man "that's not good, you should have done it. That would make my task easier"

"Pardon me if I'm a problem" said Kakashi

""Well, you seem like an older and experienced shinobi, as such, this could be interesting" said the man in black

"Let's get this over with"

"On the contrary, this is just the beginning" the man moved faster than Kakashi could react, touching his forehead with one finger

Kakashi pushed him back, putting again some distance between them

"Why did you do that?" asked the sharingan user

"What do you mean with that?" asked back the man, but his voice sounder different, familiar to him

"That voice, who are you? Reveal yourself!" demanded Kakashi

"C'mon, don't you remember me?" he took out his mask to reveal his features and his single eye "It's me, Obito"

"O-o-obito? How is it possible?" asked Kakashi haunted by the ghosts of his past

"I've come back to set things right, old friend."

"This must be a joke! You can't be Obito!"

"I'm sorry to wake you up my friend, but I **am** here. You see this?" he asked signaling his empty eye "As I told you, it's time to settle some things. You know what happened and I'm sure you know you should have died that day and that the Sharingan should still be in my body"

"Believe me when I say I would do anything to change what happened that day! I still have nightmares from time to time; you were the only friend I ever had, Obito"

"Is that how you think? Then why didn't you save me? Why now that you can change things you are negating me?"

"I-I-I…" Kakashi single exposed eye widened

OoOoOoO

Sakura infused her hand with chakra and attacked with a chakra scalpel the man who seemed to be able to match her strength, successfully touching his chest

"I have cut all the terminals of your nervous system; you won't be able to move for a long while"

"A medical ninja uh?" asked the man surprising Sakura as he could still talk "but that doesn't matter as you are already in my trap. The man moved with ease, just as if he hadn't received the last attack, sending Sakura flying to the woods, breaking three trees with her back

oOoOoOo

The bugs fell upon the dark looking girl, covering completely; however, the insects where quickly surrounded by a layer of black chakra, locking them away

"I don't mind a little bug but that is too much" explained the girl with her monotonic voice protected by a sphere of translucent black-purplish charka; yet, she noticed Shino's prison presented signs of being ate; the boy wasn't there "he managed to escape"

Shino attacked from above with all hi swarm moving with him, the girl smiled

"Dark Dragon Jutsu" a dark cloud came for her body and assumed the shape of a dragon, charging against the bug user

OoOoOoO

The girl in front of Kiba apparently was stealing his and Akamaru's chakra

"Will you surrender? or I'll have to use your chakra against you?" asked the girl with a smile

"Do as you please! I couldn't care less!" he barked trying to attack her, but she used a powerful punch in his belly, forcing all the air out of his lungs

"You performed a strong technique, but most of its effects were damped by my armor. After that I only used my Chakra Vacuum to leech your power to me, trust in me when I say it will be less painful for you to surrender now" explained the girl

"Urg, no…I'm still not defeated! GO AKAMARU!" Akamaru, the large dog, pushed the girl from behind, making her to loose her balance, Kiba used the opening to trip the girl with a low kick in order to send her into the air with a kick "Here I come!" jumping flexing into a small ball Kiba hit the girl airborne, delivering then three furious swipes with his claws, first his right hand, then his left, both horizontal, and then the right again but this time vertical; to finish with a kick that send her back to the ground "Roaring combo!" _I hate to think I'm using a technique that defeated me once_ cursed the dog user

The girl landed in a nasty fall, breaking a small part of the ground. Kiba landed on his feet feeling a little fatigued. The girl had caused him more troubles than he wanted to admit; he disliked the idea of hurting a pretty girl, but this was the shinobi world. With those thoughts he prepared to look for the others, but he stopped when he heard noises behind him

"Agh, that was very unpleasant" the girl stood up

oOoOoOo

The man attacked Hinata but she didn't move, not even when the punch approached her face, instead she just said "Drop the genjutsu" as the man punched her straight in the nose, going through her without harming her. Hinata then took a shuriken and threw it to a nearby rock

"I'm very impressed. You not only were able to notice my genjutsu, but also to found were I was" said man coming out from behind a large rock "If I hadn't move I would be bleeding right now" Hinata noticed that even if he was older he wasn't much older than herself. Some point between Kakashi sensei and she. He had white skin and long brown hair. He used a red t-shirt, a pair of dark green pants and a yellow vest which shouted 'I'm-here-kill-me'. He was somewhat short, and not very athletic, but what surprised Hinata the most wasn't his vest, but his eyes, his eyes were the same as hers, totally white and without a pupil in them "If I don't have my genjutsus, then I'll have to use my other skills to defeat you" assuming a guard Hinata knew very well

_Jyuuken_ thought the girl assuming her own guard and they started to interchange blows. After a few minutes Hinata won the upper hand of the battle, fairly surpassing the taijutsu of the boy _His level is pretty low, he only knows the basics_ "Your eyes… you are also a Hyuuga, aren't you?" she asked

"I don't want to have anything to do with that clan!" said the older boy barely preventing Hinata from closing several of his tenketsu _She's pretty good, although I never heard of such a different style of Jyuuken_

_He is in his right, the clan needs a lot of work; however I wonder what is he doing here, and who he is _thought

OoOoOoO

Gaara's sand quickly covered his body protecting him for the fiery attack, but seeing how her attack didn't affect him, Mina did more hand seals "Red shinning!" she released a large amount of chakra dyed in red, but it still failed to damage Gaara, although the external layer of his sand became glass due to the heat

"Water dragon!" concentrating all the water in the air Mina created a large snake made of water, and commanded it to smash into Gaara's shield, turning some of it into mud

"Her techniques are different from regular ninjutsu, I have never seen them work like that. I most stop her" Gaara focused some on his sand to attack the girl but he didn't even touch her because a current of air surrounded her body, dispersing the sand

"That sand is in the way, that's a no-no" she did some more seals "Jade Gale!" numerous green blades made of wind flew toward Gaara, pushing small parts of the sand shield far away from the Kazekage

_If I stay here, soon all the sand will be pushed away by this wind, I need to move and stop her offensive_ Gaara ran as fast as he could dodging all the wind blades with back flips and rolling, running and stopping suddenly, moving closer to the pink haired each time. Suddenly he felt a pain in his leg, and remembered what Sakura had told him: not over do it for a few days. Now he couldn't move at all, the wind blades reached him pushing most of his sand away, he tried to think of something, but Mina already had her next attack ready

"Ice Sword!" she raised her hand to the air where a floating gigantic sword made of ice started to form "You are so mean! Mina just wanted to be nice so you would like me!" the girl was almost crying, and her pupils were getting a shade of red in them. The sword flew to where Gaara was, unable to run and without his sand shield to protect him. He hoped the layer of sand on his skin would stand the blow.

Mina fell to the ground exhausted from the excessive use of chakra and Gaara was send flying due to the blow, but mostly unharmed, his last defense had absorbed the worst part of the attack _If she had had more chakra, it could have turned bad for me _Gaara had outlasted the girl

oOoOoOo

Naruto was having a hard time battling the thirteen people in front of him, even if the numbers were even, he already had to summon more clones twice, and no matter what attack or jutsu he used they always seemed to be able to stand up

"Rock spike Jutsu!" yelled the blond after a few one handed seals and a large amount of rocks came out of the ground behind his enemies, but they all moved fast enough to dodge it _damn it_ one came to melee range and Naruto started to holding him, while his clones tried to hold on the others.

Naruto fought with one hand and performed seals with the other hand "Shocking palm Jutsu!" he said slamming his hand in the chest of the man releasing a electrical shock on him, knocking him back several feet, yet, after a seconds he stood up

_These guys are just too tough! I'll try using some of the big guns! _A blue sphere of chakra appeared in his hand "prepare to receive this!" he said running forward, three of them ran to stop him "RASENGAN!" the three flew right back "HA! How's that?!"

"A very impressive technique! But not yet enough to give you the victory!" said one of the masked men, and his other comrades stood up, as if unharmed by the rasengan.

"That's enough Tohru-san, they are our allies from Konoha" said a voice Naruto thought was female

"As you wish, come back girls" said all of the enemies before Naruto at the same time and disappeared after that, so did all the other black robed men.

The environment became blurred for everyone, and cleared few moments after. They were all in the same place where the boulder had fell, just that there was no boulder. Konohamaru, Hanabi, Udon, Moegi, Neji, Kakashi, Chouji, and Ino were in the ground; Tenten, Lee, Gaara, Kiba and Sakura were conscious but in bad condition; Temari and Shino wondered where the incoming attacks were, while all the others were considerably well. In front of them, on top of a small cliff where a mysterious group of people: A young man with a yellow vest and long brown hair, his eyes showed the Byakugan; to his left, a girl with light fur covering her body, she had cat ears and a tail; after her a small pink haired girl eating a soldier's pill, she wore a blue mini skirt and a wide smile; next came a pale girl in black clothes, wearing a black armor with a Ying-Yang design, to her left a girl of dark hair in a red Haori also wore a similar armor; the last of them was a girl in dark green and mauve clothes, with the same armor. In front of the group was a figure in light blue kimono-like clothes, wearing wide sun glasses. It was apparently female

"Who are you?" asked Naruto angry "Why do you attack us!?"

"My more sincere apologies Naruto-kun, I'm sorry if our defenses put you on a tight situation" said the figure, apparently the leader of the group, as the voice was the same that ordered a halt to the attack

"Who are you? How do you know my name?" asked again the blond

"Oh my, have you already forgotten about me Naruto-kun? Don't you remember you even flirted with me when we were young?"

"What?" Naruto had no idea what was happening

"Naruto, who is this person?" Sakura asked

"She says you fl-fli-flirted with her, and she calls you Naruto-kun" Hinata never had found someone else fighting to get Naruto's attention and even now when she was his wife she couldn't help to feel a little bit of jealousy (awww)

"I have no idea what's going on here!" defended himself the blond "the only other girl I used to be interested was Sakura!"

"Oh I see, you don't remember that day I was picking up some herbs and I found you sleeping in the forest after a hard training"

"What are **you** talking about, that never happe-wait! Unless it's that time! But! It would mean you are-!"

"Long time no see Naruto-kun" said the figure removing the sun glasses

"Haku" said Naruto surprised

ooOOooOOooOOoo

That finishes our chapter!

Please click that little button down there and leave a review it wont take you more than 30 seconds, don't be like Shikamaru

**Okami's note: Hey people, yes, I do exist, I'm not a ghost nor a part in Tohru's mind. Just asked him to put this little note here. Could you almighty readers inform me if you see grammatical or spelling mistakes? since i usually correct this in my sleepy state, that's the only way for me to get better. Well gotta go or some one might wanna kill me XD Ja ne**


	6. Family

Hey, it's been along time since i last updated! I'm sorry! I had school keeping me from finishing this chapter! Anyway its done now, and school is over, at least until next semester so i can give the fics a little more of my time!

This chapter goes to the gorgeous girl who does all the Beta work for me Hikari no Okami

ooOOooOOooOOoo

Family

"HAKU! HAKU!" the blond jumped in order to reach the zone where the boy was standing and gave him a big hug "I can't believe it's really you!"

"Hey, hey, easy Naruto-kun" said Haku being victim of the amazing friendship show

Naruto let go and put a hand in Haku's shoulder "I see you still sound and look like a girl" he greeted joking with a big smile

"And I see you are still noisy and orange-wearing" he replied with a nice smile "I apologize for the aggressive welcome; we received a group from the sand country a couple of days ago and they resulted to be impostors. I ordered Tohru to be extra cautious" he explained

"I understand, but some members of my team will need attention. After all, some of them are out cold" said Naruto referring to the shinobi at the feet of the cliff

"I have already ordered a group of medics to come here", said a young man in an 'I'm-here-kill-me' yellow vest who presented a pair of white eyes Naruto recognized easily.

"Who are you?" asked the blond

"This is Tohru-san, my second in command, an expert in genjutsu" explained Haku

"Well, more than being an expert, it's the only technique I can use. My name is Kasugano Tohru, I'm twenty years old and it is a pleasure to meet you. Please forgive my rudeness just a minute ago. I have to say your skills are amazing, to fight so many of my illusions at the same time; you did better than most of your team" explained Tohru with a friendly smile

"What? You mean, all those guys were illusions?!" asked Naruto with disbelief

"Uh huh, and not only that: the giant rock and the rock prison of that blond girl" explained Tohru

"All genjutsu?!" Naruto couldn't believe it

"Yep, all genjutsu" added Haku

"Why did you asked for reinforcements with such a guy on your side?"

"Well Tohru-san may be capable of holding a group of people, but he can't stop a whole army" explained Haku

"Yeah, I don't have enough chakra even to stop all your group, my team helped me to entertain those I couldn't manage" said the white eyed using his hand to refer to the five girls to his side

"Kunnoichi? All of them?" Naruto questioning again

"Yes, we are all women. Got a problem with that?" asked back a girl in red

"Now, easy Subaru-chan, lets go meet our new teammates and do the proper introductions, ok?" proposed Tohru

"Ok" accepted Subaru crossing her arms

OoOoOoO

Five minutes after, the medic team had arrived, checked the unconscious and brought the team to top shape, giving some soldier pills and healing the wounds, which were only superficial.

"Welcome, I'd like to apologize for the harsh situation, my name is Haku" said the girl-look-alike boy. He was dressed in a light blue kimono like shirt, light purple pants, a pair of sandals and showed no headband. His hair was long and loose, with the endings to the outside "I'm the current leader of the Waterfall village as my predecessor was killed a few days ago. I'm 18 years old, and used to be a hunter ninja in the hidden mist village" said the boy with a nice smile that made him look even more like a woman. At the mention of the passed away, a shadow covered Sakura's and Naruto's faces "this man is my second on command" he said putting his hand on Tohru's shoulder

"Thanks, Haku-kun. Hello there, I'm Kasugano Tohru, the one in charge of the defenses and general well being of the village; I'm 20 years old" Tohru could easily compete against Naruto's outfit about which one would catch more attention: he wore a pair of pale green pants, a bright red t-shirt and a his 'I'm-here-kill-me' yellow vest; his dark brown hair was long, reaching his waist, and his eyes were of a pale lilac-white without pupil "I'm a member of the village militia, I don't have a rank but I received some shinobi training"

_That explains his basic level in Jyuuken__. Surely one of his parents was a Hyuuga, but I don't remember anyone who left the clan in order to live in Waterfall village_ thought Hinata

"Wait! You are the one in charge of defending the village right?" asked Temari

"Why, yes, that's right" he answered

"Then you are the one in charge of that man in black robes and green mask right?" Temari again

"No, those black robed men were just illusions, genjutsu" explained the yellow wearing

"What?!" Sakura said with disbelieve

"But he damaged me for real" appealed Tenten

"His genjutsu affects directly your mind, not only your senses. Your mind makes it real, it's a psychosomatic effect" explained the girl in dark clothing

"And who would you be?" asked Shino curious about his attacker

"Mornia" she simply said

"Mornia-chan, is a Gennin kunoichi from the hidden snow village; she's 16 years old and her technique is…" started to explain the little girl with pink hair

"The usage of Dark Chakra" finished Shino taking a good look at the girl; she had pale skin, almost as if she was dead. Her eyes and hair were jet black, her hair was slightly curled in the end. She was using black very elegant clothes and a black light armor with a white Ying-Yang design in the back and the chest, the armor covered part of the arms and legs.

"I thought the Dark Chakra was just a theory" was Shikamaru's input

"Apparently it has come out from the formula" said Kankurou

"Hey! Mornia is Mina's best friend! Don't talk about her as if she was not here, that's mean!" said the small pink haired girl

"You are Mina right?" asked Gaara recalling his meeting with the small girl

"Y-yes" she blushed at the sight of the Kazekage, Hinata knew that reaction all too well "Pikeru Mina, I come from a temple on the west side of the continent. I'm not really a ninja, but I found myself stuck in this conflict. 15 years old"

"WHAT?!" yelled Naruto

"I thought she was our age" said Konohamaru

"HELL YEAH, BUT COMES THIS GIRL IS OUR AGE-TTEBAYO!" Kept yelling Naruto

"She does look younger than she is" admitted Hinata

"Mina may be small, but she's reliable" said the cat eared girl

"You, you are the one I fought back there" recognized Lee

"Yes, that's right. My name is Kanya. I was a Chunnin in the grass village but came here running from the plans of Orochimaru, I'm 15 years old" she said swinging her tail

"Can I ask, why do you look so different?" was Sakura's question

"Well, advanced Jutsu never came to me easily; as a matter of fact I was only able to catch the basics, like Henge and taijutsu. I had difficulties even with bunshin and substitution, so I chose to focus on what I could do, becoming an expert of the Henge jutsu. Now I can transform my body to have different abilities, depending the situation I'm thrown at. For example I can become as fierce as a tiger!" she said as her fur changed to a striped pattern and claws appeared in her hands "or as resistant as a crocodile" and her skin became rough and scaled, to then return completely to her usual looks

"Well you at least can do Henge" said Tohru "I never learned to use any ninjutsu, even substitution"

"Continuing with the presentations" said Haku "the girl in the red haori is Subaru, and next to her is Kanami, in the dark green haori"

"It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Kobayashi Subaru, Gennin of the hidden village in the snow; I'm 15 years old and hope we can all get along just fine" Subaru had a pretty face and a very developed body; she wore a black fishnet behind her haori and white pants, her hair was black, and shone blue in the light, her eyes were purple.

"I'm Nakamura Kanami, 15 years old, Gennin of the hidden snow" she said with a small bow. Kanami had a beautiful face, long brown hair that fell over her ears; she wore mauve pants and t-shirt over which she used her dark green haori

"Why all the snow nin are Gennin?" asked Moegi

"The snow was a village that suffered lots of changes recently; therefore, they haven't been given the opportunity to participate in the Chunnin exams, this year will be the first one they will take part" explained Sakura

"But even if they are Gennin, these girls' skills of are at least Chunnin" said Haku confidently "Well, everyone" he said referring to both waterfall and snow shinobi "I'd like to introduce my good friend, the skillful Uzumaki Naruto" he said

"You forgot strong and handsome" corrected Hinata with a smile, Haku answered the smile

"The skillful, strong, and handsome…" said Haku

"And future Hokage!" added Naruto

"…and future Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto" finished Haku

"Heh, yeah that's me dattebayo!" said the blond with a large smile and his hands behind his head "I'm Chunnin rank, I'm 15 years old, Konoha ninja, and leader of the team. This is my wife, Uzumaki Hinata" he said referring to Hinata with his hand

"It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm 15 years old, Chunnin" said the white eyed with a bow

"Wow, I didn't know you were married Naruto-kun!" said Haku

"It happened just recently, Hina-chan and I have been together for about two years now" explained the blond

"I see; it's a pleasure to meet the wife of such a great man" said Haku bowing

"Thanks" giggled Hinata

"And the rest of the team, here is Inuzuka Kiba" continued the blond

"Ho'cha doin'? Name's Kiba, 15 years old, Chunnin, this is my buddy Akamaru" he said rubbing the back of the ear of the large dog, who barked happily

"Next is Aburame Shino" continued the blond

"16, Chunnin" Shino said simply bowing slightly with the head

"Akimichi Chouji"

"Good day! Akimichi Chouji, 16 years old, I'm also a Chunnin" he said eating some potato chips, the last he had

"The guy with the bored look is Nara Shikamaru, believe it or not he's very smart" explained Naruto

"Troublesome, 18, Chunnin, if you have to know" he said with his hands in his pockets

"The blond girl is Yamanaka Ino"

"Hello! I'm not only a very skilled and extremely good looking girl but also a medic nin Chunnin, I'm 15 years old!" she said joyfuly

"Next is the brunette with buns, Tenten"

"Hi, I'm 16, Chunnin also, it's a pleasure to meet you" she said showing a 'v' with her hand and wrinkling

"The serious looking guy is Hyuuga Neji"

Neji bowed "Hyuuga Neji, 16 Years old, Jounin; I'm looking forward to work with you"

"And the fuzzy eyebrows, Rock Lee"

"Greetings!! I'm the handsome green devil of Konoha, I'm 17 years old!! I'm happy to be able to fight along so skilled shinobi!" he said saluting first and then doing his nice guy pose "Our fires of youth will surely…" he continued talking about the youth and the fires but no one seemed to pay him any attention

"There he goes again" sighed Kanya

"Uh, is he always like this?" whispered Subaru to Kiba

"Pretty much" he admitted

"Uh, Lee? Thanks for the speech, but, do you mind if we finish this off?" asked Sakura

"Yeah, this is troublesome enough as it is" said Shikamaru

"Certainly! I will continue explaining the fires of youth after Naruto-kun finishes!" said the green spandex nin

"Thank you" said Naruto "This is my sister Uzumaki Sakura, she's one hell of a medic nin! One of the best in the world dattebayo, she's 16"

"Hi" Sakura waved her hand, and blushed a little with the praising "we will be working together, nice to meet you"

"It's our turn! We are the infamous Konohamaru corps!" said Konohamaru "I'm the leader! Konohamaru of the Leaf, future Seventh Hokage! Don't be fooled by my outstanding skill, I'm only 12 years old"

"The mathematic Shinobi, Udon, 11 years old" said the boy with glasses continuing the introduction

"The Kunoichi with adult's sex appeal! Moegi, even if I'm gorgeous, I'm also young, I'm 11 years old" finished the girl

"Konohamaru corps!!" said the three in unison

"Quite the attention caller isn't it?" said Kanami with a good hearted tone

"…noisy…" said a monotonic Mornia

"It think it was funny, I like these kids" said Subaru

"It remembers me Naruto-kun when he was younger" said Haku

"Can't help being a role model" said Naruto with his hand behind his head

"Who's the other girl?" asked Kanya noticing she had not introduced herself as a member of the corps

"She's my younger sister, Hanabi, Hyuuga Hanabi" explained Hinata

"Good evening, I'm Hyuuga Hanabi, Gennin ninja of the Hidden Leaf Village, I'm 11 years old, it's a pleasure to meet you" she said bowing and with an outmost respectful tone

"Uh, she is so formal" said Tohru being a little surprised

"SHE'S SO CUTE!" said Mina hugging Hanabi, clearly making her feel uncomfortable because of the excessively affective demonstration

"Leave Hana-chan alone" said Konohamaru pushing Mina a little and standing between the older and the younger girl

"Oh! And she's got a boyfriend!" cheered Mina smiling

"Wha- no- really-that's not how it is" both Konohamaru and Hanabi said

"Uh, really? I would have swear…" said Mina buying the excuse

"but, that's not it, right? Hanabi-chan?" asked Konohamaru nervous

"Yes, yes, Konohamaru-kun" she answered also nervous

"I see…that's a shame because the two of you look so nice together! I mean, you talk and move the same way" Mina finished making the Gennin blush

"Anyway" Naruto continued saving them from a longer scene "These three are the sand siblings, Temari, Kankuro and Gaara"

"My name's Temari, I'm 18, my rank is Chunnin"

"Let's get this over with, I'm damn bored. I'm the puppet master Kankurou, I'm 17 years old and I'm a Chunnin"

"I'm Gaara, the Kazekage, at least for the few people who are still loyal to me. I'm willing to help you defeat this treat, and recover the control over my village"

"Lastly, but not least, Hatake Kakashi-Sensei"

"Who? Me?" asked Kakashi from behind one of his perverted books

"Hatake…?" asked Subaru

"…Kakashi?" finished Kanami, both girls looked at each other

"…I see…" was Mornia's only answer

"Haku-senpai, could he be…?" asked Kanya

"I see, that makes sense…" said Tohru

"What makes sense? What are we talking about?" Mina hadn't catch a glimpse of what was apparently something important for her teammates, something related to Kakashi

"Yes girls, he **is**…"

"What is he? Haku? What's going on?" asked Naruto

"Well, Kakashi sensei is a very famous person, it wouldn't be a surprise if…" started Sakura

"No, that's not really it, Sakura-san" said Haku "but pay no attention to it since it isn't something important to you, at least for the moment. Let's get going, the village is nearby"

oOoOoOo

Hidden Waterfall obtained its name because the entrance was behind a big waterfall in the middle of the forest; however, the most impressive part of the village wasn't it's exteriors, but what was behind the waterfall.

The city was build behind a colossal tree, which served as the center of the village, with a small temple at it roots; water filled a large area around the tree and the gap between the blocks of the city, multiple traditional built houses, shops, warehouses, and gardens were on sections of solid ground connected by bridges; the ceiling of the village was covered by numerous branches of the central tree and sections of the forest, which continued around. Above the village, even though, enough sun filtrated through the vegetal ceiling to illuminate the village.

"Kakashi-san, can I ask you a favor?" asked Haku as soon as they entered the village

"Uh, sure, if I can do it I don't see a problem with that" replied the ex-ANBU

"Would you mind going to the little temple below the large tree in the center of the village? There's the main gathering point for the militia and the strategic command of the defense. I think you might like to exchange strategies or something with the main leader of our forces there" assured the boy

"Uh…ok, sure" replied Kakashi not completely getting it, and with the feeling that something was amiss; even so, he got on his way

The rest of the group started to walk towards the northern part of the village

"Say, Haku, how come you're alive?" asked Naruto "I remember, well…the Chidori going through your chest, as well as burring you…"

"That's not a nice story Naruto-kun, and certainly it doesn't fit the welcoming and reunion of good friends" explained Haku

"Then can you tell me how Shibuki died!?" Naruto asked again

"He died as a true hero, defending the village against the first attack. It was a terrible force, the strongest approach of the enemy so far and the village would have been destroyed if he had acted any other way" explained Haku full of proud for his predecessor "It seems that you met him; you should be proud of him, he was a great Shinobi"

They continued walking through the streets; a lot of shinobi were walking around, checking the structure of some semi destroyed buildings, carrying weapons and equipment for one side to the other, or running messages from the front defenses to the head quarters. Even with the large number of ninja moving in the streets very few of them carried a Waterfall head protector, there could be seen ninja from almost every village, Hinata even saw one of the Sound helping carrying some kunai.

"Why are there so many Shinobi from so many different villages?" asked Hinata "are they allies? Or refugies?"

"A little bit of both, the village was a little place with almost no enemies, therefore a lot of Shinobi who ran from the war came asking for shelter and Shibuki accepted them all without questions. The problem came when a few days ago, the Sound with its alliances came to this village; the village itself was too small to really take the interest of any force, but with such a large number of shinobi refugees here, it started to bring attention" explained Haku. Finally they reached a large four stories tall building with a very traditional construction "Come in, we'll talk further in my office"

OoOoOoO

Kakashi reached the small island that served as base because of its large roots; a lot of movement could be seen in the zone, shinobi carried information from the guarding posts, along with weapons and requests for men or equipment; others trained around or made plans on tables full of maps and documents. A small temple rested in the base of the monstrous tree. Kakashi walked towards it.

He opened the door slowly. Inside there was a man looking at table at least three times larger than the ones outside; several lamps were illuminating the place, but Kakashi couldn't see clearly the face of the tall man in front of him

"Who are you and what do you want?" asked the man hastily without even giving Kakashi a look "I'm busy right now"

"Uh, well my name is Kakashi, and the boy named Haku asked me to come here and talk to the man who coordinates the military forces of the village, who I think is you" said Kakashi from the door with a lazy voice "but I suppose I'll come back later"

"Wait, you said your name is Kakashi? Like in **Hatake**Kakashi?" asked the man raising his face. His face was slim but a little more squared than Kakashi's, his hair was a little shorter than the Konoha ninja, but had the same silver tone

oOoOoOo

Haku leaded them to a large office located on the top floor of the building. It was very similar to Tsunade's back in Konoha and had a large desk and a some living room furniture

Haku offered them to take a seat as he asked for some extra chairs to a guard. He explained how he was currently both, political and military leader of the waterfall village, and how Tohru was the one in charge of having the village running smoothly and the defense of the main entrance. The Snow team sensei was the one coordinating the military advances of the village, meaning they would have to introduce to him whenever they could.

"I understand" Naruto said after the brief explanation about the village organization "however, our mission consists on something more than that, and it could also affect the defense of the village"

"What is it Naruto-kun?" asked Tohru

"The Sound stole an urn from the treasure chamber of the Hokage tower in Konoha. According the fifth, it contains a very strong demon, capable of stopping the legendary Kyuubi"

"If Orochimaru was to use this new weapon against us…" Haku voice showed fear

"It would probably mean the end of the village" Naruto finished for him

"That's why we must be very, very careful and look for that urn as soon as possible" Hinata said

"Even so, no one knows the exact location of the Sound base. There is no hint to where the urn could be, right?" asked Haku. Naruto and Hinata negated with the head "then we can't do a thing, but hope that they don't find a way to control such a terrible power"

OoOoOoO

Far away from the village, said urn was in dark laboratory. Kabuto, Orochimaru's second in command, was making several tests in order to try controling the power of the beast sealed inside it; so far, nothing had thrown good results, and Orochimaru was loosing his patience.

Kabuto removed his glasses and massaged where these rested, retiring his attention from the papers he was studying. He checked the hour: it was almost midday and Orochimaru would enter the romm any second now, asking for results, which he didn't have.

And talking about the Devil, Orochimaru entered the laboratory, Sasuke closely behind and after the Uchiha a black haired girl with tanned skin.

"Do you have any good news Kabuto?" asked Orochimaru

"Not yet, Orochimaru-sama, her powers are far too strong to be controlled without sealing her in a human" explained the medic nin

"Sealing the demon? Creating a Jinchuriki? But it could take years until the container could fully control the power!" said Orochimaru

"Not if the container is a very strong shinobi" Kabuto said as his hand tried to reach the girl behind Sasuke, but the said Uchiha gripped his wrist strongly pressing it

"Leave her away of your filthy experiments" he said cold and monotonic, releasing the hand. Kabuto held his damaged wrist trying to ease the pain

"Easy Sasuke-kun, if you don't want that little girl to be harmed you must provide another subject for the experiment, kukuku" laughed the snake Sannin

Sasuke closed his eyes and left the room in silence. The girl stuck out her tongue to Kabuto and left following the Uchiha

"Ne, Sasuke, why are you sticking with that pedophilic gay old man and his even gayer clown of a sidekick?" asked the girl

"I would have gotten rid of both a long time ago Hikari, since Orochimaru no longer has anything to teach me; however, he got some info I'm interested in" he said taking a look at his katar blade "and also there is this **dark god** or something he made contact with. It would be foolish to act without further information, especially since that thing told him about that damn urn. So, I'll play 'puppet' for a little while. Come on; let's get the troops ready. We need to find him a fit subject for his wicked experiments"

The girl just sighed and with a funny grin answered.

"Ok 'nii-san' "

oOoOoOo

"Kouta? Is that really you?" asked Kakashi

"Of course it is me, you bastard!" said the man with a light hearted tone walking to Kakashi

"But how is that possible? I thought you were killed in that mission in the Snow country!" Kakashi said as both men embraced each other

"It takes more than a few weaklings like those to bring down your older brother!" said the man looking Kakashi in the eye "I went into hiding, and then I heard that you had brought back the princess and freed the country; however, you left before I could find you. The village of the snow restarted its business and asked me to be Jounin instructor. Soon after that, the Sound village started its military campaign and things happened one after another. I haven't got the time to go meet you, so I tried sending you several letters but I never got any reply. I'm afraid you never got any of them"

"More like I don't check my mail box" Kakashi corrected

"Is that so? I see you've changed a lot from the obsessive, perfectionist 'genius' boy I left so many years ago" laughed Kouta

"Yes, but you could have sent a hawk or something" said Kakashi

"Yeah…I suppose that really never crossed my mind" apologized Kouta

"I see we both have changed. Let's see those things you were analyzing when I entered and we can catch up while we see maps and strategies"

"But I see you're still serious about business… come on little brother!"

Both silver haired men turned and focused on the maps before them and talked for hours, until the sun rose again the next day

OoOoOoO

In the blink of an eye five weeks passed. The Konoha shinobi started to work helping in everything they could. Sakura, Hinata and Ino used their medical training to help in the village hospital. Shikamaru helped as tactician with Kakashi and Kouta. Tenten and Lee gave support to Kanya in the training grounds of the militia. Neji and Kiba joined the scout groups along Subaru. Naruto, Tohru, and Haku focused on keeping the village in good shape and running. Gaara and Mina could be seen going together from one place to the other, however it was more like Mina was following the Kazekage rather than the two being with each other. Chouji volunteered to help in the hospital, everyone accepted as it was better than having him waiting in the guarding posts eating some snacks. Temari and Kankurou helped Kanami with the reparations of previous battles among the village and on the guarding spots. The four little Gennin of the leaf were left to continue their training with some occasional input from any of the older shinobi. Just like Mina and Gaara, Shino and Mornia were also helping in everything they could, constantly switching roles.

The days were long and terribly stressing, especially for Naruto, as he always returned to the little apartment Haku had given to the couple at late hours. Hinata used to wait up awake really late just to find Naruto terribly tired, thus he went to sleep almost instantly, waking up at the next morning just to take a quick shower, dress up and leave again for the rest of the day. Hinata understood how things weren't easy for anyone, but after weeks she was starting to miss Naruto, after all, they had spend three years together and now they were seeing each other almost as much as in their Gennin days

One night Hinata couldn't sleep. She felt totally uncomfortable in the bed, which was weird because she usually slept well. Not wanting to wake Naruto up she left the bed. She had a terrible head ache, and nauseas. She though the stress and long days in the hospital could probably be affecting her when she threw up, loosing her small dinner.

"Honey? Are you ok?" asked Naruto from the door of the bathroom half sleep

Hinata looked out from the bathroom wanting to answer that everything was ok, that she was just having a rough week, but something else came from her mouth "No, I'm not, AS A MATTER OF FACT I'M NOT!" she found herself shouting at her husband! "YOU ARE ALWAYS SO VERY BUSY! YOU COME BACK LATE AT NIGH AND WE ALMOST NEVER TALK ANY MORE! I'M LUCKY IF I CAN ASK YOU ABOUT YOUR DAY BEFORE YOU GO TO SLEEP! FOR MORE THAN A MONTH NOW OUR RELATIONSHIP HAS BEEN GOING DOWN! I'M TIRED OF THIS! I WANT TO RECOVER THOSE DAYS WHEN YOU ONLY HAD ME TO TALK WITH; THOSE WERE SOME VERY, VERY SWEET DAYS! BUT NOW YOU DON'T EVEN LOOK AT ME!" Hinata slammed shut the door of the bathroom, leaving a surprised Naruto outside

"Nani? Hinata, what was that?" Naruto tried to open the door, but it was locked "Hinata? Come on, my love, open the door" Naruto knocked the door, but got no answer "Hinata? COME ON HINATA OPEN THE DOOR!" he said knocking harder "DON'T MAKE ME BREAK THE DOOR TO THE BATHROOM!" Hinata started to cry

"Maybe coming to this mission wasn't the best idea; maybe we married to soon, I don't know if this will work out anymore" she said through the door

"Oh, don't worry, it will work out, come out and let's talk this out"

"No! Go away Naruto, leave me alone!"

"Fine Hina-chan. Have it your way!" he said turning his back to the door, grabbing his jacket and jumping out of the window into the city

After some seconds of silence, Hinata called her husband "Na-naruto?" No answer came and she called again "sweetheart?" again no answer. She opened the door and found the window open, the curtains weaving dancing with the new morning wind and no blond to hug her. She felt as lonely as when she was a little girl, that 'weird and dark' little girl, she cried again. _Why didn't he tried to talk to me longer? Is it that he doesn't care for me anymore? He should have tried to make me come out a little more!_

OoOoOoO

"I don't understand, Gaara, what's up with her?" Naruto had come to one of his best friends, and the only one that was awake at any hour in the day, even the first hours of the morning

"She's maybe under too much pressure because of this entire situation, and the conditions aren't helping her. Give her time, come back home earlier today and talk to her. I'm sure it will help both of you. And don't worry about your work, I'll cover you up" Said Gaara, putting one hand on Naruto's shoulder and slightly smiling to his friend

"Thanks Gaara, you rock" Naruto smiled

oOoOoOo

It had been a though day at the hospital, one of the northern guard posts had been attacked, and several injured shinobi had entered in emergency. Most were treated swiftly, but there was this one which had lost a lot of blood, and his situation was critical

"We need to perform a blood transfusion!" said Sakura "We need to find a donator!"

"What type of blood is he?" asked Chouji

"The report says he's A, but I'm not sure, the report isn't confirmed!" said Ino

"I can't wait until it's confirmed! I'll take my chances, find me an A blood type donator!"

"I'll do it!" said Hinata "My blood type is A"

"Ok, Ino, please take a sample and send it quickly to be examined" Sakura knew that even in this thigh situation she had a process to follow "find me quickly other two or three donators!"

Ten minutes later the results came, with very important news

"Sakura, we can't use Hinata, we must use the other donators" explained Ino

"Why?" asked Sakura

"Check out her blood analysis" said the blond handing the paper to the pink haired

"Oh my god!" she said reading the analysis

OoOoOoO

One hour later, things had finally calmed in the hospital and the three girls were talking in the bathrooms; they were washing their hands after a long day of work

"Uh, hey Hinata, can I ask you something?" asked Sakura

"Sure, what is it?" accepted the white eyed

"Have you been feeling different lately?" the pink haired questioned

"What do you mean?"

"Maybe feeling a little sick in the morning? Or having weird changes of humor?" asked Ino

"Well, I did felt nauseas this morning, and I yelled at Naruto today. I don't like to admit it, but I've been feeling a little depressed when he isn't home" said Hinata shyly "Why? Do you feel the same? I think it's because of the stress"

"Well, I do feel tired, but I think it's because of different things" said Sakura "have you skipped your period?"

"I skipped it last time, but I've heard its normal when stressed, or under certain situations of pressure"

"Well, I'm afraid that's not your case girl" said Ino

"What do you mean? You couldn't possibly mean…" trailed the Uzumaki

"Hinata, you are pregnant!" said Sakura happily

"Congratulations!" said Ino

"Oh my god!" said Hinata taking her hand to his mouth, for a second it seemed as if the white eyed was going to faint

"Hey, Hinata, are you ok?" asked Ino

"Y-yes, don't worry" said Hinata breathing "I am really going to have a child?"

"Yes you are!" confirmed Sakura

"I-I'm going to be a mother!" said Hinata happy and surprised. _The child of Naruto! This is a dream come true! _"I have to tell him! Could you two please cover me?"

"Sure thing, go now, we've got everything under control" assured Ino

"Thanks girls, you are the best!" said Hinata giving them a hug before running out of the bathroom

Sakura ran behind her and yelled from the door "Hey! Don't over do it!"

oOoOoOo

Naruto, Tohru and Haku were analyzing a little problem with the supplies of the village when a knock on the door called their attention

"Come in" said Haku, the door opened to reveal Hinata

"I-I'm sorry, can I speak with Na-naruto-kun, ple-please?" she said playing with her fingers

"Uh, I don't see a problem with that" said Tohru

"Yeah, go on" Haku approved

Naruto went to the door; he knew something was happening. Hinata didn't say a word, but with a look she asked him to follow her. They went to a nearby park, took a seat on a bench and stayed in silence for some seconds

"Uh Hinata? About, this morning…I…"

"I'm pre-pre-pregnant" she said simply, interrupting him

"Nani?" he asked looking her in the eye, she only blushed a little and affirmed with the head "Oh my god! Hinata that is awesome!" he said standing up, taking her by the waist and lifting her in the air, turning around.

For a moment there wasn't a war knocking at their door, there was no pain, no doubts, they weren't even shinobi but a simple young couple who was going to have a baby

"Na-naruto-kun, I feel a little dizzy"

"I'm sorry!" he apologized leaving her softly on her feet again

"It's ok" she said giving him a hug

"I can't believe this!" he said with a huge smile answering the hug "We are going to have a child!"

"Yes Naruto, you are going to be dad"

"I'm going to be a dad" he repeated "I'M GOING TO BE A DAD!" he yelled to the world at the top of his lungs with absolute happiness, this was the best day of his life

OOooOOooOOooOO

That's the end of this chapter!

Please! leave me a review, just hit the little lavander button right there, its very easy!

THE MORE THE REVIEWS THE QUICKER I'LL UPDATE! PROMISE!

Anyway i'll give now the pairings for the OC's

Lee-Kanya, Kankurou-Kanami, Kiba-Subaru, Shino-Mornia, Gaara-Mina

Please! R&R!

See ya next time


	7. Blazing Night

We are finally back to this! sorry but school was awful towards the end, but i'm not on vacations and i'll try to update faster.

Thanks to Hikari no Okami for correcting this chapter!

Blazing Night

That night a party was organized in order to celebrate the new baby, the first life of the upcoming new generation of Konoha.

It was held at Haku's, since it was the biggest place and the only one which could hold all the guests: Konoha's shinobi, the Sand siblings, the Snow team and also Kanya, Mina, Haku, Kouta, and Tohru. All good 25 people celebrating that the young Hyuuga head was going to give birth to an heir in approximately 8 months.

Everyone was happy, but no one as much as the father. No one had ever seen Naruto smile for so long. The boy, himself, couldn't recall sometime he was as happy as he was now. The blond wouldn't stop talking about how Hinata had told him, his reaction, and the plans for the baby; every name that appeared in his mind, was immediately said to Hinata, asking if she liked it for the baby, not minding if it was girl's or a boy's; he was always wondering how would he or she look like.

Hinata was being constantly questioned by the other girls about how she felt, her thoughts on the future and her ideas for the baby.

The house was lively and everyone was enjoying the night happily, Tohru was in the kitchen, cooking the dinner, even if it was a little late. The girls were talking in the living room and the boys were laughing in the dinning room.

The door to the living room opened and a girl came in

"Hey Hinata!" greeted Tenten who was just arriving at the party with Neji "I heard the news! Congratulations!" she said giving the young Hyuuga a hug

"Thanks Tenten" said Hinata answering the hug

"It was such a surprise, although I'm not really surprised considering you guys are married and all" said the brown haired winking, making Hinata blush

"Well, yeah, it was a surprise, I was the first one to be surprised here!" said Hinata

"Sorry girl, but I was the first, I read your blood analysis, and I was totally shocked!" said Ino

"If someone had told me back in the academy that you would be the first one to marry and be pregnant I wouldn't have believed a word!" exclaimed Sakura _**"Hell, I would totally told them that they were stupid!"**_ Inner Sakura added

"Why?" Kanami asked "I mean, Hinata is gorgeous, I'm sure all the boys were chasing her"

"On the contrary" corrected Ino "all the boys were after me"

"What?! You?! You gotta be joking Ino-PIG!" Sakura almost yelled

"Girls, please, let's calm down" said Hinata "the truth is, that I was very, very shy"

"Well, you're quiet" said Suberu

"But not shy at all!" added Kanya

"Believe me, she was absolutely shy" repeated Ino "she would blush and stutter a lot!"

"But Hinata-chan speaks very well!" said Mina

"She has improved a lot" recognized Sakura

"I was a little pathetic…" said Hinata "so pathetic that Naruto told me once that I was a dark and weird girl"

"Well, you must see where the comment came from: Naruto was an idiot when he was young, very obtuse. I'm actually surprised you guys got together. I mean, you were so shy, even more when Naruto was involved; I remember you fainted once when Iruka sensei partnered you with Naruto for a spar when while doing Taijutsu training. And Naruto, well Naruto didn't even know that you existed! Well, he did know that you existed, but he never noticed that you liked him so fiercely! All the other classmates noticed your feelings, even the boys, but Naruto had no idea, he was hopeless"

"Shut up!" said Kanami "The Hinata and Naruto you are talking about are very different to the ones I know! Even if I haven't talked a lot to them I know that much"

"Yes I know we changed a lot" said Hinata "but that's because Naruto and I spent three years together and away from the others in order to train with a sensei, therefore, we were forced to share everything: meals, trainings, studies, every hour, everyday. I think passing through all that made Naruto give me some of his confidence, even if I didn't give him anything"

"That's not true!" argued Sakura "You changed Naruto more than you think!"

"Really Hinata, you are a girl!" said Subaru "I mean, hello, of course Naruto would be affected by being with you: no man can help but to become a better person when they spend time with a woman. We are so perfect that we tend to affect those around us; give yourself more credit, girl! Believe me, that boy would be like any other if he hadn't been with you: a savage, half-dumb, perverted, and probably even bad mouthed"

"No, Naruto only needed to learn a little of the basics to polish his abilities, and Sora sensei's training is what made him the even better shinobi and man he is now"

"Even more proofs to my case" continued Subaru "he was trained by a girl and he improved a lot right? All of his sensei had been men right?" Sakura and Hinata nodded "I was right then. We girls are far better; no offense to men-kind but, really, we are the better thing that could have happened to them; and you, dear" she said referring to Hinata "are the best thing that could have happen to your husband"

"C'mon, give yourself more credit Hinata" said Tenten "I might not know Naruto that much either; but from the way that Naruto acts now I can tell how much he changed thanks to you"

"I agree with her" said Sakura "Naruto has become not only wiser, but also more caring, more sensitive. Have you seen how he acts with the kids? God! I think that's the best proof you have. I assure that the way he acts with the kids is the part of him that better shows how much he took from you for himself."

"Don't you think you are going little too much over the board?" asked monotonically Mornia from a corner

"Even so, I still can't believe that after all those years of watching him from afar, we are together. It's like a miracle, some kind of magic or divine intervention that made it happen. I'm scared at the idea of waking up and find out all of this is nothing but a dream, and that I'm again that weak, little shy girl, which stutters every time Naruto is around, the girl that's so shy that she can't help but blush and that never tells him a word" said Hinata

"You mean that you liked Naruto since the Ninja Academy?" asked Kanya

Hinata nodded

"Liked?! That's like, the understatement of the millennium!" said Ino

"She has **loved** him since the first day of the academy. That would be more accurate" corrected Sakura "and it was totally obvious, the only one that didn't notice was Naruto" Sakura released a sigh

"I understand her you know?" said Kanami "Naruto is kinda cute, a good looking boy; big bright blue eyes, golden hair, hot body, he's tall, strong. The dream of every girl"

"Definitely you have gone too far there" said Mornia again, as if she had no interest

"But even if she was so in love with Naruto, there were some boys who dared to confess to Hinata" said Ino

"Yeah? What happened?" asked a really interested Kanya

In that moment the dinning room door opened, showing Neji

"I'll be right back, I'll just go and give my congratulations to the future mother" he said to the boys in the dinning room. He closed the door and walked into the living room "Good evening ladies" greeted Neji "Hello cousin, congratulations"

"Neji, thank you very much!" said Hinata

"How are you doing? Are you okay?" he asked

"Yes, we are perfectly fine, thank you" Hinata said with a smile

"I see everyone has come to congratulate you" said the boy

"Well…yup…more or less…" said Hinata with a drop behind her head

"Tohru-chan is the only one who hasn't come" commented Mina innocently

Neji turned and observed the kitchen door before starting to walk there

"Neji?" called Tenten

"Neji-niisan, what are you going to do?" asked Hinata

Neji opened the door, and found Tohru with an apron preparing a salad. As the door closed, he strode towards the cook and grappled him by the neck of the shirt

"Look, I don't know what your problem is with my clan, but I don't like your attitude!" started Neji

"You want me to kick your ass again?" asked Tohru

"Your illusions can't affect me now" he assured "now I want you to go there and put aside what ever issue you have with the Hyuuga clan and congratulate Uzumaki Hinata for his pregnancy" menaced Neji rising Tohru from the floor to look him straight in the eye, since Tohru was only 5'5''

"Put me down, Hyuuga" replied Tohru in the same dry tone "I'm doing dinner for your cousin, isn't it? I think that's more than enough"

Neji threw a punch at him

OoOoOoO

"But Tohru-chan isn't completely responsible of his attitude!" said Mina

"He's kinda cold to the Hyuugas" admitted Kanya "probably Neji has had enough of that?"

"Mina-chan, what do you know about Tohru-san?" asked Hinata

"Well, I heard Haku-chan scold him the first time we met you" explained the pink eyed "He was telling him that he should have stopped the attack when he saw the Hyuuga eyes since it was proof enough that you were Konoha's, yet he didn't and some of you were injured. Haku-chan said that it was unforgivable, but Tohru-chan answered said that Hyuuga's were responsible of his mother suffering"

oOoOoOo

"Your…mother?" asked Neji

"That's right" said Tohru with a line of blood running from his mouth "she was a member of the Branch Family, she was in love with my father, but the clan didn't accept their love. She had to fake her death during the Third Secret World War, during a battle the Leave had against the Rock. In war a lot of people die, and many corpses are lost, so they didn't wondered about her when she didn't appear and weren't worried because she had the seal that would protect the secrets of your precious clan"

Neji stood in silence

"They left the village, came into hiding here, and started from scratch. We passed through a lot of troubles and even had times when we wondered what we were going to eat that day, or if we were going to eat at all. Even if my mother trained me in the way of the shinobi I left it and became a cook, because I couldn't stand the ninja. And then you entered the scene, coming to the village showing your clean main family foreheads"

OoOoOoO

"Oh my god!" said Sakura putting her hand on her mouth after hearing Tohru's story from Mina's "that's so awful"

"I understand now his hard feelings towards the clan" said Hinata

oOoOoOo

"If that's the case" said Neji putting him down "maybe you should know that I'm not part of the main family, but of the branch family"

"Don't play fool with me, I know how your clan runs, branch members have a green seal in their foreheads" said Tohru

"The seal was absolved and the family division overthrown. The new head of the clan fought hard against traditions to create a better clan for all" explained Neji

"You got to be kidding me. Who is this miracle head of the clan that made everything change?" asked the cook in disbelief

"Uzumaki Hinata" he said smiling to a now astonished Tohru "I understand your feelings, as I once was like you, but you should give the clan a chance"

He remained silent for a moment.

"Yeah…I think maybe I could try to…" said Tohru quietly while looking to the other side. He wiped the blood from his mouth "now, leave, I have to finish the dinner…"

"Yes…cousin" said Neji walking to the door

"And please ask everyone to gather at the dinning room, dinner will be ready in a few minutes, ok…cousin?" asked Tohru with a smirk on his face

Neji smirked too "Consider it done"

OoOoOoO

Neji came out of the kitchen, reaching again the living room. A smirk of satisfaction in his lips

"Neji-nisan, what did you do to Tohru-san?" asked Hinata

"Let's just said that we came to a mutual understanding" explained Neji

"You…didn't punch him, right?" asked Hinata

"Erm…well…I…"

"Neji?" asked Tenten in a scolding tone

"W-we talked, we came to an understanding with words…" _although I __**did**__ hit him once_ "by the way, he says dinner will be ready in few minutes"

"Yay!" said Mina raising her hands high "I'll go help Tohru-chan" and the little girl went running to the kitchen

"Quite the hyper girl isn't she?" asked Kanya with a smile as everyone nodded

oOoOoOo

Not so far away a strike force was reunited outside the village. The dark shinobi gazed from the top of a mountain upon the forest in which the Hidden village of the Waterfall was. They were a force numerous enough to invade a small city, and even if they weren't the most powerful of Orochimaru's forces, a few of them had a level to be considered a treat.

A dark figure reached the top with a jump, closely followed by another

"Uchiha Sasuke-sama!" exclaimed all the shinobi while bowing as they recognized the first of the figures

"The troop's status?" asked the Uchiha

"Ready, and awaiting your orders" replied one of the ninja "they are at the feet of the mountain"

"Command them to split in two groups. One will enter the city with us; the other will block the entrance so no one escapes. Remember, we are here to recover one item and to find a poor soul for their wicked experiments"

"Yes sir" said the ninja and with great speed they disappeared

"Hey, nii-san…" called the girl behind Sasuke

"Yes Hikari?"

"You seem excited" said the girl "but in this village there's nothing but trash"

"I feel him" said Sasuke "Uzumaki Naruto. He's here" said Sasuke as he ran through some seals "Summoning Jutsu!" several gigantic snakes appeared at the feet of the mountain, they were taller than the trees of the forest "let's go" said the raven haired "I would hate to make them wait"

oOoOoOo

Back in Haku's house everyone had already had dinner, and Tohru was picking up the dishes

"Wow, that was delicious!" said Kiba

"Not bad" admitted Chouji "not bad at all"

"Yes, there are two things at which Tohru does relatively good" said Subaru "cooking and Genjutsu"

"He doesn't does relativatily good!" argued Mina

"_Relatively_ Mina, not _relativatily_" corrected Tohru with a smile

"Don't correct me Tohru-chan, I'm defending you!" said Mina "like I was saying he's not re-la-ti-ve-ly good" Mina divided the word and said it slowly trying to say it right "he's very good"

"He's decent" said Mornia

"Let's not fight about what ever Tohru is good or not, the dinner tasted well didn't it?" asked Kanya

"Yes! It was a refreshing meal for both the body and the spir-" Lee was starting again but Kanya silenced him with a punch that made him fall from the chair

"Then, that's all that matters. It tasted well" finished Kanya

"Why did you do that?" asked Lee standing up quickly

"Because you are annoying!" replied the girl with cat ears almost yelling

"Calm down, don't start a ruckus here" pleaded Kouta

"Hey Hinata-chan! I can't wait for your baby to born!" said Mina "I'm sure he or she will be cute! And we could eat candy together! Although I wonder what kind of games will the baby like…What do you think Kakashi-chan?"

"Uh?" Kakashi was again reading a perverted book "I don't know. We'll have to wait until the baby tells us by itself" he answered without stopping his reading

"Kouta-san?" Sakura called his attention "You are Kakashi-sensei's elder brother right?"

"Yes, that right, why do you ask, lass?" questioned the silver haired man

"I was wondering, why we never heard anything about you before now" finished Sakura

"Yeah I've been asking myself the same thing for some time now" said Naruto

"That's a long story" started Kouta "Kakashi and I were assigned to a mission on the Snow country. During the mission the Hidden Village of the Snow attacked his own country and invaded the castle. Kakashi was able to run away with the princess and I was forced to hide, as well as all the forces loyal to the princess. After more than a decade I heard Kakashi had brought the princess back and defeated the tyrannical king. When the country recovered and became stable I sent letters to Kakashi. Kakashi was, when we got separated, a perfectionist kid, a genius that would always stick to the rules, and never do anything to break them. He was dead sharp punctual, precise, like I said a perfectionist. He relaxed a little when he became jounnin, but entering the ANBU made him rigorous in many aspects. I remembered that he always checked his mail because he always paid the bills in time. The rumor of the Akatsuki group reached my ears, and when my letters weren't answered I couldn't help to fear the worst"

"It's a joke right? Kakashi-sensei being punctual, perfectionist, and sticking to the rules? That sounds like the twilight zone or something!" said Naruto

"But how come that you never got the letters sensei?" asked Sakura

"Well, it's simple, I don't check my mail" answered Kakashi passing the page

"That can't be true, how you pay your bills?" asked Kanya "you can't live without checking your mail"

"Well I do pay my bills, when I get home at night and I notice that something was cut, like the water, the gas, or the electricity I simply do a kagebushin in the morning and send him to pay" explained Kakashi

Everyone in the room stayed silent

"You know Subaru?" whispered Sakura to the purpled eyed "I'm reconsidering your comment about male senseis, I'm glad I had a female one in the end"

Silence continued a few seconds, but Kanami said "So, how about doing some karaoke?"

OoOoOoO

The ninjas at the guarding post never knew what hit them, the striking force, with Sasuke as leader, delivered a swift attack, allowing them to infiltrate the village with ease. They were now inside the village, among the braches of the trees

"Wow, I can't believe they left such weaklings as guards" said one of the ninja

"Focus on your work; I want you to find that object, no matter what. Search every house and below every rock" ordered Sasuke "if you find it send a flare so we can go pick it up"

"Yes sir!" the ninja entered the village, and started searching everywhere

"I think" said Sasuke to Hikari who was by his side "it would be rude to enter without letting them know that we are here"

"Ok, I'll join the search, and maybe I can find a useful person for Kabuto" said Hikari leaving Sasuke alone in the branches of the gigantic tree

"Come Naruto, we have an unfinished score that we must settle before I can destroy my brother" Sasuke took out his katar and started to spin it above his head, creating a gigantic cloud of fire that started to extend, covering the entire village. A rain of fire started to down poor from the cloud of flames, falling like bombs into the village "Come, Naruto"

oOoOoOo

A series of explosions demanded the attention of those enjoying in the party

"What was that?!" asked Haku

"Haku-kun, look at this!" Tohru called the attention to the amazing and terrifying display outside. Gigantic balls of fire were falling from a large ceiling-like cloud of fire which covered the village

"We are under attack!" said Haku "We must protect the village!"

"Sakura-chan! I want you to take the kids and Hinata and leave the village" said Naruto putting his hands on her shoulders

"What?!" said Hinata surprised "No! I'll stay with you!"

"Honey, you've got to consider your condition!" argued Naruto

"I won't leave you fighting alone" said Hinata

"You have to think about our baby now!" explained Naruto

"That's exactly what I'm doing!" said Hinata "I grew up without my mother and you without even knowing your parents! I don't want that for my baby; what would happen to us if you died?"

"Hinata…" said Naruto surprised

"Please, don't make leave your side!" Hinata hugged Naruto as if she was holding on to a log after a shipwreck

"Ok, but promise you won't do anything that would be a risk for you or the baby ok? And if things get too messy you will leave" said the blue eyed looking into his wife's white eyes. She nodded "fine, Sakura, please take the kids to a safe place"

"Yes Naruto, don't worry about that" assured Sakura

"But, Nii-chan, we want to go too!" said Konohamaru

Naruto kneeled in front of them "I'm sorry, but you are still too young. Please go with Sakura-chan, and do as she says"

"Ok" they said sadly

"Konohamaru, I'm counting on you to keep them all safe ok?" Naruto gave the young boy a thumb up

"Yes, Naruto, I won't let you down!" said the boy. He turned to see Hanabi, and both of them nodded with a smile

"Ok, Konoha troops!" Naruto called "battle stations!"

"Girls I want you to go help them!" ordered Kouta

"Mina, Kanya you too" said Tohru

"Ok, let's show them the big mistake they committed by coming here!" said Kankurou

In a second everyone had left the house and took different directions

Sakura was the first one to leave, taking all the kids with her

"We must reach the village edge soon, and find a place to hide until things calm down! Don't slack off!" she pressed. The kids followed closely

They stopped at a corner; Sakura came out and knocked an enemy with a quick hit on the neck, allowing them to move without being noticed. They kept running towards the entrance of the village, only stopping a few seconds to check for any enemy who might be coming. Sakura wanted to run into the less possible fights, because other way the kids would be in troubles

_**Damn it! Why did they have to interrupt such a nice party! I'm so going to kick the ass of their leader! And then I'll kick Orochimaru's butt! Yeah!"**_ Inner Sakura raged, but the outer expression of Sakura was one of seriousness, a shinobi fully concentrated on the mission she was assigned.

After a few minutes they reached the waterfall, the entrance to the village. They stopped to check if the entrance was clear, a clever idea

"Move it dogs!" said a shinobi covered in scars "Leader-sama told us to stop anyone who tries to escape from the village, take your positions!"

Sakura was impressed by the amount of troops that were invading. They were lots, and this was only the section that was blocking the entrance, no doubt that inside the village would be at least the same number, and that added to the rain of fire were bad news for them

"You won't leave following that route" said a female voice "you better look for a safer way for the little ones" a girl with tanned skin and long black hair tied in a low pony tail appeared before Sakura and the Gennins "and if you don't hurry up you'll loose of opportunity to take those children out of here"

"Kids, go hide, I'll take care of her" ordered Sakura

"Oh is that so?" asked Sasuke's companion "I'm sorry but I must find a powerful shinobi and take him or her to the base, and you are a strong ninja. Sorry but it's nothing personal, really"

"Those are my lines" said Sakura "I hope you don't hold a grudge against me when I defeat you! Konohamaru, lead them out of here!"

"Ye-yes! Konohamaru corps and Hanabi-chan, let's hide!" Konohamaru threw a smoke bomb and the kids ran in the smoke and went to find a place to hide

"So you think you are going to defeat me?" asked the tanned girl

"No, I **know** I'll defeat you!" said Sakura as her hands glowed with chakra

"Fine then let's have a good fight!" Sakura's enemy ran through some seals "Summoning Jutsu!" a wolf as large as a great dane appeared

Sakura was the first one to attack, but her opponent was fast enough to dodge the punch she threw. The fist slammed in the ground breaking a large part of it

"You are pretty strong" said the girl "I better make sure to dodge all your punches or it could be the end"

"Heh, you won't be able to dodge all the time!" said Sakura as she did a seal "especially if you don't know where I am" several bushins appeared

"Bushin, an A level technique, you don't really think that you can fool me with that do you?"

Sakura attacked at the same time all the bushins did. However the girl just let them pass one by one even if the images attacked her. When the real Sakura was close enough the wolf companion tackled Sakura slamming himself against her gut

"Sorry but my partner can detect you easily with his nose" she said confidently, but then the Sakura that was attacked became a stone "a substitution!"

"Gotcha!" Sakura's voice came from above the girl which prepared to defend against the attack.

However when she tried to attack Sakura, the pink haired disappeared "a Bushin!"

"I wouldn't fool you with a Bushin uh?" the real Sakura came from behind and slashed her enemy with a kunai, using such strength that sent her flying. Using her chance Sakura threw a handful of shuriken than found their mark on the pony tailed girl, followed by a kunai with explosive note attached that also reached its target.

But from the explosion only burned debris came out

"_**Damn it**__**, the bitch used a substitution! What a copycat!"**_ yelled Inner Sakura

The pink haired had almost no time to block a hit aimed at her face from behind. Yet she did, and then dodged a bite from the wolf

The black haired put some distance between them with a jump, her wolf moved to stay at her side "You're pretty good, what's your name?"

"Uzumaki Sakura" replied the questioned "you are not bad yourself. Care to give the same courtesy? Your name please"

"Sorry, but I can only give you my code name: Okami"

"I see, an interesting name: _Wolf_ for a wolf user"

"You know?" said Okami "you seem familiar to me. Your hair at least, that is not a common color here in the east, I remember seeing it somewhere…Ah! I know; a man in the Hidden Leaf Village had the very same tone. He seemed to be a good man. Unfortunately he interfered leaving no other choice but to kill him and his wife"

Sakura was dumbfounded with this information.

"Wh-what?" asked Sakura "You, are the one who…killed my parents!"

Fury raging inside her, Sakura hit the ground using her both hands, creating a crack that raced to Okami, but she dodged by jumping

"Hey easy, if you want I can send you to where they are!" Okami threw two handfuls of shuriken but Sakura dodged them

"No, I'm going to send you to give them your apologies!" said Sakura trying to punch her, but the girl was too fast, and dodged all the attacks

Okami used Sakura's blind fury to throw a kick to her gut but Sakura stopped it with her hands and spun to gain momentum and threw Okami with super human strength slamming her with her wolf companion which tried to stop the impact.

"Ouch! That hurt" said Okami standing up with difficulties. Sakura rushed to her and threw a punch but the black haired deflected it, and tripped Sakura, making her fall prone on her back to the ground in front of her.

The large wolf jumped above her and tried to bite Sakura but she managed to throw him aside, just to find that Okami was throwing a kick at her face. Sakura blocked and threw a series of kicks standing on her hands, but her enemy managed to deflect them all.

Sakura regained her standing position. Okami ran through a few seals "Frozen Wolf Jutsu!" and an ice wolf appeared, running towards Sakura. The pink haired smashed the ground with both hands and a wall of stone appeared in front of her due to the strong hit, effectively stopping the jutsu. Both girls ran towards the other, Sakura threw a punch but Okami deflected it, and answered with a punch of her own. Sakura stopped the punch it her hand and grabbed Okami's arm throwing her against a wall. The black haired didn't have the time to recover and crashed against the wall, breaking part of it. Okami stood up and attacked with her great speed, followed closely by her wolf. The wolf attacked first, distracting Sakura's attention from Okami. Using the diversion she landed a kick on the face of the pink haired, then a kick at her feet, making the med nin loose her balance; before Sakura could reach the ground Okami kicked her a third time, sending flying to another wall.

Sakura recovered and attacked Okami again, scratching the black haired face with her fist, but as Okami had dodge the worst part of the attack Sakura was left defenseless against a bite from Okami's companion, damaging her leg a little

"Two on one" said Sakura taking some distance between them "It's the only way this could be a fair fight" she said with a smirk as her wounds slowly closed

"Med-nin? This will certainly be an interesting battle" replied Okami

OoOoOoO

Naruto, Hinata, Haku, and Tohru were running to the great tree in the middle of the village

"Tohru and I will go to the base of the tree" said Haku

"Ok, then Hina-chan and I will go to the top to check on what's creating that rain of fire" said the blond

"Right, take care" said Tohru and the pairs split.

Haku and Tohru went to the roots, while Naruto and Hinata jumped through the branches, getting closer to the top with each jump, closer to the origin of the cloud of fire. Little did they know that would be their last fight together in their human lives.

oooooooOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo

Dunh Dunh Dunh!

Death is in the air, believe me!

I know it is a little late, but thanks to those of you who have added this story to his favorites, and thanks for adding it to two groups, it means a lot for me!

Also thank you very much for your reviews, please keep sending them!


	8. CLASH! Battle for the Hospital

CLASH! Battle for the Hospital!

Rock Lee, Chouji, Kanya, and Ino were running amid the chaotic village of Waterfall, carefully dodging the fire bombs that were dropping from the fiery cloud above.

"We must reach the hospital swiftly!" pressed the blond "there are still a lot of injured there and some can't move, we must rescue them!"

"But with the city under attack like this it will be impossible to evacuate!" added Chouji

"You two go to the hospital and help as much people as you can, Rock Lee and I will clean up the way for the injured to escape" said Kanya

Everyone nodded, accepting the plan, and thus took separate directions.

Kanya accelerated as much as she was able, and Rock Lee had problems to keep her pace

"Kanya-san, don't run so fast, you will get exhausted!" said Lee

"We must hurry or the people from the hospital won't be able to escape! Try to keep up!" scolded Kanya

In the distance they saw a large group of enemy ninja, from hidden rock according to their forehead protectors, conglomerated looting a rich house

"Those are in the escape route of the hospital!" acknowledged Lee

"We must get rid of them!" said Kanya charging

The ninja were in the house courtyard, carrying jewelry, values, statues and everything that could be sold for a decent amount of money. Kanya jumped high into the sky and landed in the middle of the courtyard, stabbing her claws into one of them, raking him using her clawed feet as well.

"You are all going to die here" she said revealing a pair of yellowish feral eyes

"We surpass you in number! Sixteen to one!" laughed one of them and, supported by two of his comrades, attacked Kanya

"Leaf whirlwind!" yelled Rock Lee appearing in the courtyard, kicking the three attackers and sending them backwards sliding on their backs "Eight to one" corrected the green wearing, falling into his taijutsu style, and opened palm in front of him

"Heh, big deal! Your boyfriend felt like dropping in! Even so, you still need more people to defeat us!" said another one of them

Kanya restarted the attack stretching her arms towards the enemy she had in front of her, punching with her both fists, and then moving the long arms to each side, tripping some of them. Lee, on the other hand, let his opponents attack first, and stopping all of their attacks he simply landed a few kicks and punches, making three of them faint in a few seconds.

"You're going down!" yelled an enemy kunoichi and the five enemies lee still had to fight charged simultaneously.

Lee deflected a kick, stopped a punch and dodged a kunai, but five enemies were just too much, and he received a punch in the stomach, which he missed to stop, then a kick on the back of his knees, making him crouch. Once on the ground another one of them landed nasty kick on his face

"That'll show ya!" laughed the kunoichi from the sound "Now we'll get the girl!"

_Damn that Lee, he underestimated our enemies! They may not have more than D, maybe C ranked techniques, but even so they are a treat_ cursed Kanya

The enemies drew kunai and shuriken, tossing them against her. She created an exoskeleton over her arms and blocked the missiles, just to notice that two of the kunai had explosive notes attached to them. She grew a pair of feathered wings and rose into the sky, barely avoiding the explosion. From the air she threw two handful of shuriken, but her enemies dodged. Four of the remaining enemies threw shuriken with strings that tied her wings, making her fall to the ground; Kanya disappeared the wings and used two kunai to cut the strings

_Ugh, it is very difficult to fight against such a number of enemies; I can barely react to one attack when they are already on the next one!_

Kanya was pulled out of her thoughts when two of her enemies grappled her from behind "Gotcha!" However, she grew spikes from her back, impaling them

"Sorry, but try harder next time" she said with a smirk _six down counting the ones Lee got, still ten more to go_

"Bitch!" cried one of the male shinobi marking a seal "Earth Element: Headhunter Jutsu!" catching Kanya by surprise a hand came out of the ground below her, pull her down into the earth until only her head was above ground level. But she escaped by making her body become slim and flexible, like a snake's; recovering her shape as soon as she was free.

"Water Element: Water Dragon Jutsu!" yelled another and a large dragon of water rose from a nearby water pond, slamming onto Kanya, forcing her to the ground. Kanya stood up with difficulty

_All this changes are depleting my chakra, if I don't do something quick I'll be done for! Why did Lee have to be defeated so fast?_ Kanya asked herself

A pair of shuriken flew at Kanya, who dodged barely; however, the shuriken shone with a golden light and exploded. Being caught by the explosion Kanya flew, making a great effort to land on her feet. Yet, before she could counterattack, a rain of electrically charged senbon fell upon her, electricity shocked her as she was soaking wet.

Taking advantage of Kanya being stunned, a man grabbed her by the neck and the arm

"You are quite the freak show aren't you? So you thought you could take out the seventh squadron just with two people?" asked the man "My name is Aotsuki Katsuo, I'm captain of the seventh squadron under the orders of Orochimaru-sama. Remember it well, 'cause it's the name of the man who will kill you! _Hakai_ (Destruction)" Kanya's arm started to glow with a golden light and it exploded.

Kanya flew from the explosion, landing on her feet and holding her bleeding arm

_I was able to escape and put a layer of bone around my arm __so that the explosion didn't destroy it. But in this condition I can no longer win. I need to keep him away from me, or I'll be in grave danger_

"So, you were able to evade the worst part of the explosion, but you won't be that lucky next time" he crouched and made a one handed seal "Hakai!" the ground behind Kanya started to glow

"Shit!" cursed the girl _I'm a gonner!_

A large explosion rumbled through the entire courtyard.

"You did it boss!" cheered one of the shinobi

"No doubt captain Katsuo, is the strongest!" added a kunoichi

But a voice called their attention "Attacking in such numbers a lone girl is dishonorable!"

On the rooftop of the house was Rock Lee, carrying an almost unconscious Kanya on one arm and two series of weights in the other

"Le-lee?" asked the girl

"Don't worry Kanya-san, I'll take it from here" said the boy leaving Kanya gently on the rooftop. After that he turned to face the seventh squadron "I'll be your opponent now!"

"Heh, you will fail, just like that girl!" assured one of the ninja

Lee threw one of the weights against a ninja. The weights traveled at an amazing speed, hitting the ninja on the stomach, pushing him to the ground and creating a large crater. The other weights flew to another ninja, having the same effect

"Last time I was carrying these weights, so I wasn't able to move freely" explained the boy taking yet another series of weights from his belt

_Was Lee carrying those weights all this time?!_ Kanya couldn't believe the extra weight Lee had been carrying

"I will be serious this time" assured Lee

"Huh, big words! Almost as big as your eyebrows!" teased Katsuo "Get him!" he ordered and two ninja jumped to attack Lee. However, he used the weights as nunchaku and landed a hit on one of them and threw them afterwards at the other, defeating them in just an instant

"Arg, bring me his hea-" yelled Katsuo but Lee had disappeared "Where is h-?" one by one the remaining member of the squadron fell, victims of Lee's terrible punches and kicks. Lee was visible just a split second between each hit. Within an instant the whole squad was unconscious on the ground. Only Katsuo remained on his feet "What the hell are you?"

"My name is Rock Lee, I'm the beautiful green devil of Konoha" said the black haired boy

"Tsk, is that so?" asked Katsuo "Well, I'll be defeated by no freaging child!" from his neck, a black design spread through Katsuo's skin

"I see you also possess a cursed seal" said Lee, recognizing the black marks

"Ha! So you have fought one of us before? Then you know the terrible power of this seal!" said Katsuo trying to punch Lee, but he disappeared dodging the blow, which created a large crater in the ground

"Your power will make no difference against my speed" said Lee reappearing kicking Katsuo's face, he then kicked from behind, then from the left side, then from the right, but Katsuo had managed to block the last attack. Before Katsuo could react Lee disappeared and reappeared landing his elbow on Katsuo's ribs, he then kicked his feet, making him to loose his standing, reappearing above him to throw a vertical kick which landed square on his face. Katsuo hit the ground so hard that he bounced, and Lee used that to land a punch on his gut, followed by another punch to his chest, then an uppercut to his chin, followed by a kick that sent him airborne; Lee followed by jumping. "Leaf Whirlwind!" he attacked using his flying kick, sending him again to the ground. Katsuo raised a lot of dust from the hit against the ground

_Was Lee this strong?!_ Kanya couldn't believe her eyes _If he had removed his weights the last time we fought I would have lost for sure_

"Feh! That hurt, brat!" Katsuo came out of the dust; his skin had turned a dark red, his eyes black and yellow. His arms had doubled its size, and a pair of horns sprouted from his forehead "You are something; I give you that, you even made me use the second release of the cursed seal"

Lee's eyes lost no determination after seeing his opponent walking without problems from his last attack. Instead he attacked again, but his punch was stooped by Katsuo, he disappeared and tried a flying kick from the right side, yet Katsuo blocked it again, and this time he grabbed Lee's leg, tossing him away. Lee spun in the air and landed easily on his feet

"I can detect where you next attack will come from a light current of air that moves before each attack, you won't surprise me now!" Katsuo said with confidence

"I see; I'll have to use **that** movement to defeat you" said Lee unwrapping the bandages he had around his arms "You will see, my special attack"

Lee ran around Katsuo at incredible speed, he was so fast that the dust created after each of his steps created a circle in the air around his opponent

"Gate of Open!" yelled Lee as he appeared on the ground, in front of Katsuo. He threw a kick that made him loose the ground, and then Lee continued with a series of kicks that rose Katsuo even higher in the air. He moved to his back and grappled the bandages around the body of the enemy ninja

"I still have not finished" said Lee "Gate of Life!" grappling Katsuo Lee spun towards the ground head first. They spun so fast it looked like a drill, finally landing on the ground. Lee let go evading the damage, but Katsuo crashed against the ground, breaking all the area of the courtyard

It was the end of seventh squadron captain

_What an amazing technique! _thought a surprised Kanya _Who would think Lee had this strength?_ She thought, not noticing a pink tone in her cheeks.

OoOoOoO

Chouji and Ino entered the hospital running

"Nurses!" ordened Ino "We have to evacuate all the patients, lead the ones that can walk on their own to the emergency exit on the back of the building. Help the ones that can't move freely. I want all the wheeled chairs and beds we can manage to obtain! Move it! We don't have much time"

"Yes ma'am" and with that all the nurses and voluntaries in the hospital ran from one side to the other, helping to evacuate the patients as fast as they could

_I jus__t hope we can save them all_ though Ino.

Ten minutes later most of the patients were evacuating the building, when a large explosion was heard at the entrance of the building

"The enemy, they are already here!" informed Chouji

"It's too soon! We need more time; there are still lots patients in the building!" said Ino

"I'll hold them back!" assured Chouji

"What? No!" refused Ino "It's very dangerous!"

"Don't worry, I'll just distract them long enough for you to evacuate everyone in the hospital"

"But, Chouj-"

"Ino, don't worry, I'll be right behind you" said Chouji seriously

"o-ok" the blond accepted with a broken voice and concerned look _Chouji, don't you dare to die_

oOoOoOo

Three ninja of the hidden Cloud entered the hospital, walking as if they owned the place

"Feh, this place's a pigpen!" said one of them, an exercised man of jet black long hair that fell all around his head

"Yeah, one would expect a hidden village to at least have a decent hospital" added the second, the tallest of them, he wore his chest naked, and had a long katana on his hand, and he was resting it on his shoulders

"Let's just destroy the place and get out of here" proposed the third, a man of long spiky white hair

"Uh? Who's this?" asked the one with the katana when he noticed Chouji

"You're not going to take another step" said Chouji

"Oh, really? Who will impede us to do so? You?" asked the black haired

"I, Akimichi Chouji, proud ninja of Konoha"

"We don't care who your are FAT-ASS!" almost yelled the white haired

"What did you say?" asked Chouji angrily

"I said F-A-T-A-S-S!"

"YOU HAVE JUST MADE YOUR LAST MISTAKE!" yelled Chouji "Partial Double Size Jutsu!"

Chouji's left arm became gigantic, and tried to slam the black haired Cloud ninja, but he dodged the blow, and the three ninja counterattack from different angles, the black haired from chouji's left, the on with the katana from the front, and the white haired from the right.

Chouji used his gigantic left arm to knock back the attacker from the left, then his right leg grew in size and he kicked the one that was coming from that direction. However the one that coming from the front reached Chouji, and attacked with his weapon, but luckily, the blow bounced on the metallic armor Chouji was wearing

"You must work on your accuracy!" said Chouji as his right arm grew in size and stomped a fierce hit directly in the face of his opponent, sending him sliding on his back to the entrance of the hospital, where his companions, also damaged by Chouji's attacks joined him

"Heh, this guy is something" acknowledged the black haired

"To use that technique in swift succession and without using seals" added the white haired

"But we are the Scourge Trio from the cloud! We won't fall against one tree hugger from Konoha!" declared the swordsman

"Bring it on! You won't get pass me!" assured Chouji

OoOoOoO

Ino, the nurses, and the patients were escaping by the backdoor of the hospital into the street; Kanya and Lee were waiting for them outside, both seemed beaten but were in good conditions. They were leading the patients through the street, escorting them so they would be safe and sound outside the village and far away from any danger.

But Ino's mind was concerned about Chouji's well being. She was trying to decide to turn back and help Chouji or stay with the patients

_I can't leave the patients__ like that; I have to be here in case something happens. _Said one part of her mind

_Yeah, but Chouji is my team mate and I can't leave him alone!_ Replied another part

_Besides, Shika will lecture me if I leave him there to fight by himself_ Argued another voice in her head

_And what would he think about just leaving the patients alone? What would Asuma-sensei think about that__, uh? _Asked a fourth voice

_Let__'s think this rationally, I can reach a logical conclusion if a think a little, just think, what would Shikamaru do?_ The second voice talked again

_Shikamaru?! No! What would Sasuke-kun do?_ Corrected the first voice

_Honestly dear? He would go fight the strongest guy in the enemy army and leave Chouji and the others by themselves_ Was the answer of the third voice

_Well, he did abandon the village…_ accepted the first voice _Well, if not, Shikamaru, nor Sasuke-kun, what would Naruto do?!_

_Naruto?_ Repeated the fourth voice_ Girl he can just make copies of himself and do everything, Naruto is not an option for this decision_

_Then what would daddy do?_ It was the second voice again. Ino tried to amaging his dad's answer _"Whatever you choose will be the correct answer, my sweet princess"_

_Ok that wasn't very helpful…_complained the third voice

_C'mon! I'm Yamanaka Ino! I should be able to solve this thing and come up with a decision in just a second!_ Screamed the firsts voice

_Sakura would have come with a solution already_ said the fourth voice again

"Shut up, I'll never loose to that mile-wide-forehead" mumbled Ino

"Miss Yamanaka?" asked the chief nurse "Are you ok?"

_I got it!_Almost yelled the second voice cheerily _What would Chouji do?_

There was her answer

"yes I'm ok" replied Ino "tell Kanya and Leeto take the patients to the refugee, make sure everyone is safe" she ordered the nurse and ran back inside the hospital

oOoOoOo

"Here starts round 2!" The white haired ninja made a few seals "Fire Element: Burning Salamander Jutsu" he breathed a large line of fire that rushed towards Chouji, but the Akimichi was able to dodge it, getting only small burns

"He's fast for someone having a large body such as his" said the black haired "But I'll change that! Ninja Art: Demonic Shout!" he screeched at Chouji, and the Konoha ninja fell to his knees

_What happened? Suddenly I __lost my standing, the floor is shaking and I can't stand up!_ _Come on legs! Stand Up! _Ordered Chouji, but his legs failed him

"Don't trouble yourself trying!" laughed the swordsman tossing his katana high into the air "The Demonic Shout damaged your internal ear, you won't regain your balance" he ran through several seals and then caught the katana when it was falling down "Wind Element: Grim Gale Jutsu!" air whirled around the edge of his katana and he swung it with force, sending a blade of wind at Chouji, causing him to rise into the air and land on his chest, with multiple cuts from the chakra molded air.

"Ha! You are not so tough now, are you?!" the trio from the cloud laughed at Chouji. The one with the katana walked next to him

"Where's all the strength you showed a moment before?" he asked, thrusting his katana into his right shoulder "This is for that punch" he spun the sword ripping Chouji's flesh

A barrage of kunai flew towards the enemy above Chouji, but it was stopped by more kunai threw by the ninja of black hair

"Leave him alone!" demanded Ino appearing in the hospital lobby

"Heh, his girlfriend came to the rescue!" said the black haired with a smirk

"What!? How can a man like you get a super hot chick like that?!" asked angrily the tall cloud ninja kicking Chouji

"Nah, that can't be his girlfriend: a super hot babe like that is out of reach for a fatass like him" assured the white haired one

"Arg! Don't ever call me 'babe' or 'hot chick' again!" said Ino pissed "Now let my team mate go, or else!"

"Or else…what? Blondie?" asked the man with the katana, spinning it once more, causing Chouji to complain in pain

"I-ino, get out of here!" said Chouji

"Ino? That's a nice name" said the swordsman of the trio

"Yeah, I like the name for our next _toy_, what do you think guys?" asked the white haired

"Sounds good to me" said the black haired man with a smirk

"I will not be anything to any of you!" said Ino charging against them drawing a handful of shuriken

"Watch it" warned the tall swordsman to his companions.

Ino threw the shuriken as she got closer, but her opponents were able to avoid the attack, deflecting the shuriken with a kunai. With speed Ino kicked the white haired ninja, but he blocked the kick

"Those shuriken were aimed at main arteries with perfect accuracy and speed, if we had not been warned we would be all dead by now" said the white haired

"Don't worry, you will all be soon!" said Ino with a smirk on her face, she threw a quick succession of punches which was blocked easily, and then she tripped her opponent with a kick, making him land on his bottom She prepared to kick him in the face when the black haired man appeared behind her doing a hand seal

"Ninja Art: Bind of the Devil Jutsu" he said touching Ino's back, suddenly she was unable to move, her hands moved slowly to her back against her will

"What took you so long? She could have killed me!" complained the man from the floor

"Don't look at me, you put yourself in that position for underestimating the girl" replied the black haired man

"Hpm, well that doesn't matter now" he said standing up "point is we got ourselves a nice _toy_" he said passing his tongue over his lips

"What are you going to do to me?!" asked Ino as she tried to move, but her body didn't respond her commands "I can't move!"

"Don't struggle, or you will be tired before time" said the tall man pushing his sword further into Chouji

"Kill that fattie and join us enjoying this doll face" pressed the white haired to the tall man as he passed his tongue around Ino's neck

"Ewwwww! Stop it you perverts!"

"Nah, I won't kill him, yet. I want him to see how we enjoy banging her before I kill them"

"Heh, heh, I like that. Now let's see what we got here" said the white haired ripping Ino's vest open, leaving her with just a thin black sleeveless shirt covering her breast "Wow, look at this pair!"

"Lemme go!" demanded Ino blushing out of anger and shame

"C'mon, Sweetheart" pressed the white haired ninja as he passed his tongue around Ino's cheek "Just relax and enjoy it, it will be easier for you like that"

"What!? No! I don't want anything with any of you!"

"Why do you resist so much?" asked the man moving his hands to Ino's bottom

_He's touching m-m-my beh-behin__d!_ "Lemme go!"

"Could it be that maybe you are a virgin?" asked the man, Ino's blush was all the answer he needed "Ha! Jackpot! Guys this one's a V! If you are a virgin maybe you haven't even received your first kiss!" Ino just stared at the man with terror "I'm right isn't it sweetheart?" he said as he moved his lips closer to Ino's "Ha, it seems like I'll be your first and last man"

_NOOOO!!! I don't want my first kiss to be like this!_ "CHOUJI! HELP ME! PLEASE!" pleaded the girls as tears ran through her cheeks

Suddenly renewed fire brought Chouji's strength back. He grew his left arm in size and grabbed the tall ninja that was above him, tossing him at the white haired man, leaving them in the floor. He then removed the sword from his back and standing up threw it against the black haired, cutting him an arm

"You are ok now Ino, don't worry, I'll release you. KAI!" said Chouji marking a hand seal, dispelling the jutsu that was working on Ino

"Bastard! You should be dead!" said the tall man standing up

"You won't touch her again!" said Chouji

"How dare you!" the white haired man stood up and ran through some seals "Fire Element: Dragon Fire Bolt Jutsu!" he released a large fire from his mouth

Chouji turned around hugged Ino protecting her with his strong arms as he said "Armor of Spikes!" and his hair grew to cover them both completely

"Ino, are you ok?" asked the boy as the fire roared around them

"Yes, thank you, Chouji" she said resting her head on his chest

"As long as you are alright everything is fine"

She wasn't sure why, but she felt secure within his arms

The fire raged around them, but the armor of spikes resisted the attack, leaving them unharmed. Ino healed Chouji's wounds for the most part, fixing also his ear, so his balance would return.

The fire user cloud ninja ran low on chakra and stopped the attack, and the so called Scourge Trio saw how both Knoha ninja walked out of the attack, totally untouched

"You said you wouldn't fall to one Tree Hugger, right?" asked Chouji

"Then what about TWO Tree Huggers, one of them casually a VERY pissed girl you just tried to rape?" completed the blond

Both Konoha ninja charged against the three from Cloud, smashing them with terrible punches, kicks, and shuriken, quickly reducing them to a trio of bleeding near dead ninjas.

"Im-possible!" cursed the tall ninja

"Now that the one with the black hair can't use his jutsu, you are no match against one of us, but we are two, which means you have no chance"

"That's what you think!" challenged the black haired

"We have not yet used our triumph card!" declared the White haired

"You will see why we are elite ninja!" said the swordsman of the group pulling out a scroll

"We will crush your bones into dust" continued the black haired taking a scroll himself

"The victory is ours!" finished the white haired pulling out another scroll

"Secret Ninja Technique! Wrath of Susanoo!" said the three of them simultaneously as they opened the scrolls and activated them with blood

A large smoke cloud appeared at the hospital and the ceiling was destroyed. When the smoke cleared the three ninja were gone and in their place was a huge man that resembled the statue of a guardian

"Ha, ha, ha, this is our true power!" laughed the large statue taking one step further into the hospital, breaking more of the ceiling "While we are in this form our power is reunited in one being. We are the ultimate warrior!"

"Ino, is anyone else inside the building?" asked Chouji

"No, everyone was evacuated" answered Ino

"Then I'll have to apologize to Haku and Tohru for this" Chouji took a crystal case from his pocket, and took a green pill out of it, eating it "You will now witness my family secret medicine. The spinach pill!" Chouji's chakra busted greatly

"Ha, ha, ha, who do you think you are? Popoye? We will show you and your girlfriend Oliva, that this time Brutus will win!" said the large statue

"God! That was the worst joke I have heard in my life!" yelled Ino "Why do everyone compares us to dolls or cartoons!? And we are not an item! Chouji, kick the ass of these rapists!"

"With pleasure! Ino, stand back. SUPER SIZE INCREASE JUTSU!" Chouji grew to match the size of the gigantic statue "SPIKED HUMAN CANNON BALL!" his hair grew once again to cover him completely becoming sharp spike and becoming an perfect ball of spikes he rolled against the large statue.

The large being tried to stop him, but the hands of the statue were destroyed by Chouji, followed by the arms, and finally the main body "NOOOOOOOOO!" yelled the three Cloud ninja as their fused form was destroyed, alongside with what was left of the hospital


	9. Manga Hiatus

Hello all:

Well due to the fact that the manga newest releases go against the very core of this story and also because of a writters block this story will go into hiatus while i adjust it, i'll also rewrite the chapters and make them better, so please be patient, the story will be finished, but i'll need time to recreate most of it.

thx for ur support, ur understanding, and all the reviews i'll receive saying "dont worry, we'll be waiting, make sure to make it great though!" 


End file.
